EL Comienzo de algo grande
by Harpi234
Summary: Un extraño llega a la vida de ranma, cambiando su forma de pensar, sobre sus prometidas, su maldicion, su camino de artista marcial. todo estara en juego si no logra comprender la mision de aquel extraño, sera su fin o el comienzo de algo grande?
1. Capitulo1: Prologo

Aver, esta es mi Primera historia, ojala quede bien, este es el prologo de algo muy grande, ojala me pueden aconsejar n.n

(...) pensamiento

/../ moviendo algun obejto

**Prologo**

Solo devo cumplir mi mision, nada mas...no cometer el mismo error...

Fueron sus unicas palabras antes de llegar al pueblo

Pueblo de las amazonas

era un dia lluvioso en el pueblo, todos estaban tranquilos en sus hogares, y en uno de ellos estaba Anzu, la lider de las amazonas desde que cologne fue a japon en busca del futuro esposo de su nieta, desde entonces, ella se encargaba de todo en la villa, no habia muchos problemas, pero le resultaba algo aburrido

Mientras, en la entrada del pueblo, 2 niñas estaban de regreso de su entrenamiento, cuando vieron a un encapuchado acercandose

: buenas..

Rin rin: quien eres tu? (le dijo al niña sacando su lanza)

: solo un viajero, busco el pueblo de las amazonas, es ete acaso?

Ran ran: si, pero no dejaremos que un forastero entre sin antes revalarse

Rin rin: asi que quitate esa capucha y muestra tu rostro

: lo siento niñas, no puedo aser eso, pero que tal si peleamos, ni las derroto, me dejaran pasar y me mostraran a su lider, que tal?

Ran ran: crees que nos venceras?

Rin rin: desmostrar tal confianza es un insulto a nuestro pueblo, preparate !

: he,vengan

Las 2 chicas se abalanzaron sobre el tipo, pero el tipo las esquivo facilmente, las tomo a ambas de los brazos y las las lanzo al aire, pareciera algo simple de evitar,pero

Ran ran: que esta pasando!

Rin rin: no me puedo mover!

las 2 niñas cayeron bruscamente al suelo, provocando su desmayo

:vaya,parece que exagere, mejor las dejo en un lugar seguro antes que se resfrien

el sujeto tomo a las niñas, y las puso debajo de un arbol para que la lluvia no las empapara

:bueno, ya es hora

El chico entro al pueblo, muchas amazonas habian salido por el ruido que provoco la pelea

: me podrian llevar con su lider porfavor?

muchas sacaron sus armas al escuchar sus palabras

: o vaya, no espere esto...

En eso, la lider anzu salio entre ellas

Anzu: dime extraño, que quieres aqui?

: solo un poco de informacion, solamente

Anzu: y que quieres saber?

: busco aun tal ranma, escuche que estuvo por aqui un tiempo, me gustaria saber dodne puedo encontrarlo

Anzu-Dudando si decirle o no-: antes que anda, quien eres tu, nuestra gente no le gustan los extraños

: solamente eso, un extraño en bsuca de alguien

En eso, algunas amazonas gritaron que rin rin y ran ran estaban inconcientes, lo que llevo a la lider y a las demas a tomar una postura de batalla

: he, esperen, solo pelea con ellas apra que me dejaran entrar, no estan heridas

Anzu: si bsucas a ranma, esta en japon...

: o vaya, muchas gracias n.n

Anzu:... pero de anda te servira ya que nunca saldras de este pueblo, eso dictan nuestras leyes

: leyes? (o no, recuerdo que su alguien edrrota a una amazona, le darn el beso de la muerte o-o)

en eso todas las amazonas se le aventaron encima

: o vaya, no crei utilizarlo, pero ni modo

el encapuchado junto sus manos, lo cual provoco una luz muy brilllante que cubrio todo el pueblo, despues de eso, se podia ver mucahs amazonas inconcientes

Anzu: pero... como as podido derrotarnos a todas nosotras... quien eres tu!

: ya lo dije, un simple viajero en busca de alguien

Anzu: no puedo dejare que te vayas, esto es una desonra a nuestro clan...tu no te iras-poniendose de pie-

: he, tranquila, solo estan inconcientes, no tengo interes en lastimar mujeres, asi qeu gracias por la informacion

el encapuchado se fue con uan sonrisa en el rostro

: al fin te encontre ranma, me encargare de ti rapido, y podre continuar con mi mision, mas te vale estar preparado

Mientras, en el pueblo, algunas horas despues del que el encapuchado se fuera, las amazonas ya habian recuperado su energia y se disponian a dar caza al extraño

Anzu: esperen (diciendoles a todas), se qu se deven cumplir nuestras leyes, pero esta viaje solo lo haran 2 nad amas

toos se quedron sorprendidas, todas querian vengarze de aquel que als vencio facilmente

Anzu: Rin rin y ran ran, vengan aqui!

Rin rin y ran ran: di, diganos

Anzu: ustedes perdieron contra aquel extraño premiero,es su dever darle el beso de la muerte y acbar con eella

Rin rin y ran ran: si, lo haremos pos nuestro orgullo amazonico

Anzu: (esa mujer se cree muy lista ocultandose y canbiando su voz, pero pude sentir claramente esas DOS cosas en su pecho antes de que esa luz me cegara), esta no solo es su dever, si no que estan llevando todo nuestro honor en su mision

RyR: si, prometemos que le daremos caza, no vovleremos hasta cumplir nuestro objetivo

Anzu: como sabemos, se dirige a japon por ranma, le avisare a cologne de su llegada, ustedes ponganse en camino

RyR: Si, vamos

Anzu: y so por si acaso...

RyR: ?

Anzu: si no vuelven en 1 mes con su muerte.. yo misma ire a buscarlas y las castigare a ustedes:por su fallo, no permitire que loed shampo se vuelva a repetir, quedo claro!

RyR-con una cara de miedo-: si señora! o-o

Las 2 chicas partieronde inmediato, mientras, aquel encapuchado estab en un barco rumbo a japon

: uff, no fue tan dificil, si no llevara estas cosas en el cuello/sacandose unas pesas, atadas por una soga formando ustedes ya saben/ asi esta mejor, ahora si, preparate ranma, no importa lo que pase, cumpliere mi mision, aun si devo matarte!...esperen, y en que parte de japon esta...aaaaaaahhhhh, olvide preguntarles x.x !

Los demas pasajeros del barco se le quedaron viendo extraño, un chico encapuchado gritando en plena lluvia.. que extraño es- pensaron todos

Continuara...

notas de autor: aver, no sean tan duros, es la primea historia que empiezo a escribir, y creanme, esto sera bastante largo, ya tengo la idea en mi cabeza (algo devia pensar mientras trabajo no?XD) solo perdonen las fallas ortograficas y denme algunos consejos para ir mejorandola, la publicare entre semana, ojala les agrade n.n


	2. Capitulo 2: la llegada de un extraño

Haber, continuemos la historia, posiblemente se pregunten quien rayos era ese chico, ya veran /gg

En Nerima

Era un pueblo algo tranquilo, al menos eso parecia, ya que ciertos jóvenes hacian interesante y ruidosa la vida en esa ciudad

Ranma: espérame akane, por que no me despertartes?

Akane: te desperté, pero tu nunca te levantas, además, no es mi problema si llegas tarde

Ranma( con un cara de enfado): vaya, si que estas gruñona hoy

Akane: y de quien crees que es la culpa¬¬

En eso, se escucho un ruido y un pafff en la cabeza de ranma

Shampoo: Nihao ranma

Ranma (con la bicicleta en al cabeza): hola shanpoo, podrias quitarte..

Shampoo: ranma, quieres tener una cita con shampoo, te prepare unos ricos tallarines n.n

Se quedo pensándolo un poco por que no había desayunado, lo cual provoco que akane, pues, ya saben…

Akane: ojala que te diviertas en tu cita ranma!

Ranma: espera akane, no dije que quisiera ir!

Akane (sacando un mazo de vaya saber donde): descuida, por mi puede ir, mejor aun, ve yéndote de una vez!

Se escucho un golpe y se vio a ranma salir volando por los aires, un dia normal en aquella ciudad, al menos, unote los pocos días que normales que quedarían, ya que "el" se acercaba

Puertos de Japon:

: aaa, como pude no haber preguntado, que rayos me me paso por al cabeza…no me queda de otra mas que llamarla…..

Sacando un teléfono algo extraño, un celular, pero tenia una runa dibujada

:holaaa, momo?

Momo: si, aloo, harpi eres tu?

Harpa. Si, hola, como estas?

Momo: bien, aquí terminando la parte de la misión, si estas llamando, es que ya terminaste tu parte en aquel lugar verdad, si que eres rápido

Harpi: pues, veras….resulta que…

Momo:….COMO ES POSIBLE QUE OLVIDARAS PREGUNTAR ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE, QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE!

Harpi: vamos, relájate, sabes que se me olvidan estas cosas, por eso te llame, eres buena con al información verdad, me ayudaras?

Momo: …..PUES NO, ARREGLATELAS COMO PUEDAS, SI ME VUELVES A LLAMAR POR UNA TONTERIA ASI; ME ASEGURARE QUE LA SIGUIENTE VEZ TE MANDEN A "TERMINAR" EN UNA ESCUELA PACIFICAS DONDE SOLO AHÍ MUJERES!

Harpi: o vamos, no tienes pro que amenazar así o-o (maldición, sabe que aun me da nervios hablar con chicas, nunca terminaría una misión a si…aunque tampoco estaría mal..)

Momo: Ok, mira, según se me informo, ahí un chico que tal vez te pueda decir donde esta ranma, estas cerca de el, lleva un cinto amarillo y una sombrilla roja, esta vez no te pierdas ok?

Harpi: ok, gracias Momo/colgándole/ (vaya, parece que hoy anda de buen humor n.n), bueno, ahora a buscar aquel chico…aaahhh, olvide preguntar como se llamaba!

Después de unas horas de buscar y buscar, por fin encontró a un chico con aquella descripción

Harpi: oye chico, por casualidad conoces a un tal ranma?

Ryoga: ranma?, si, justo voy donde el para derrotarlo de una vez

Harpi: de veras, entonces podria seguirte?

Ryoga: no veo problema, pero, por que buscas a ranma?

Harpi: am..(vamos, inventa algo..), debo entregarle un mensaje de una aldea en china, solo eso

Ryoga: ok, entonces sígueme, conozco el camino

Si tan solo supiera que tan bueno es ryoga guiando, estuvieron caminando durante 5 dias para al fin….

Harpi: ahhhhhh, como es que volvimos a terminar en los muelles!

Ryoga: no se que paso, si mi mapa es perfecto!

Harpi: aver, déjame verlo!

Al ver el mapa, solo indicaba un árbol, un dojo, un camino y un puesto de comida

Harpi: se supone que esto es un mapa…..esta cosa no sirve!

Ryoga: pero siempre uso este mapa y e llegado donde esta ranma (después de ciertos meses claro esta)

Harpi: mmm, al menos aquí dice la ciudad y el lugar….Nerima, dojo tendo. Creo que buscare por mi parte mejor , muchas gracias…supogo

Ryoga: es extraño, estoy seguro que íbamos por el camino correcto

Harpi: (idea), Ryoga, te reto a una pelea!

Ryoga: que? Así de repente, bueno, no importa, serás una práctica para vencer a ranma

Harpi: vénceme si puedes!

Y empezó la pelea, ryoga intentaba golpear a harpi, pero el lo esquivaba fácilmente sin moverse de su lugar

Ryoga: que clase de persona eres tu?

Harpi: vamos chico, no me digas que ya te as rendido

Ryoga: ahora veras, Bakusai Tenketsu!(técnica de la explosión)

La explosión parecía haberle dado de lleno a harpi

Ryoga: parece que gane, no fue gran cosa

Harpi: he, eso crees?

Ryoga se que asombrado, su técnica le cayo de lleno y seguía de pies, como si nada, lo cual Harpi aprovecho para darle un golpe muy rápido en el estomago y con una mano, le sujeto el rostro y lo levanto

Harpi: ahora es mi turno, Πίεση Νύχτα!(Presión Nocturna!)

Ryoga sintió una sacudida en la cabeza y quedo inconciente en el apto

Harpi: nada mal chico, ahora veamos (gracias a mí técnica, puedo ver algunos recuerdos tuyos, descuida, solo busco el camino), asi que este es el camino, me sorprende que te pierdas con facilidad, bueno, mucha suerte chico, y entrénate mejor

Harpi se fue dejando a ryoga tirado, y entre una sonrisa, solo murmullaba

Harpi: ahora eres mio ranma saotome!

Mientras e aljaba, una niñas le andaban siguiendo el paso

Rin rin: deberíamos atacarla ahora

Ran ran: aun no, debemos primero advertir a shampo que otra va por su esposo

Rin rin: y entonces podremos acabar con el

Y mientras tanto, en Nerima

Un chico caminaba por las calles, encerrado en sus pensamientos

Ranma: (esa akane, siempre tiene que golpearme sin escucharme, después de lo que e hecho por ella, no confía en mi…)

En eso, sintio que lo acechaban

Ranma: quien esta ahí, muéstrate!

RYR; mucho tiempo sin verte

Ranma: a, ustedes son las hermanitas de shampoo, Rin rin y RAn ran verdad?

Rinrin: si, y te estábamos buscando a ti ranma

Ranma: ami?

Ranran: si, venimos de nuestra aldea buscando a una mujer que debemos matar, y al parecer, te esta buscando a ti

Ranma: y por que ami?

Rinrin: no sabemos, pero pudo derrotar a toda la aldea de un ataque, es una mujer muy peligrosa

Ranran: pero descuida, no dejaremos que el futuro esposo de shampoo corra peligro, nosotras le daremos caza

Ranma: vaya, gracias…esperen, quien dijo que seria su esposo?

Ranran: es cosa de tiempo ranma

Rinrin: descuida, nos encargaremos

Diciendo esto, las chicas siguieron su camino, ranma no recordaba tener algún asunto pendiente con alguna chica, aunque conociendo a su padre, sea "otra prometida", cosa de la que ya estaba cansado, y para empeorar, la chica a la que el querai no confiaba en el, y las demás, siempre acosándolo de esa manera, pero en eso

Shampo: Ni hao ranma!

RAnma: shampoo, que ahces aquí?

Shampo: mis hermanas diejron que alguien te busca, y parece ser muy fuerte, asi que yo estar cerca de ti Para protegerte

Ranma: protegerme, descuida, no importa quien sea, podré enfrentármelo sin problemas!

Shampo: ranma..(con una cara de preocupación)

Ranma: que sucede shampoo?

Shampoo: shampoo estar muy preocupada por ti, aquella chica vencer a todo nuestro pueblo te un movimiento, solo para saber donde estabas, es normal que me preocupe

Ranma: tranquila shampoo (sorprendido pro su actitud), tendre cuidado, de veras, y..puess…

Shampo: ¿?

Ranma: pues… (sonrojado) gracias por preocuparte por mi…

Shampoo: ranma, shampoo siempre se preocupara por ti, ya que te shampoo te ama mucho n.n

El joven saotome se sonrojo cuando al joven china dijo esas palabras, primera vez que alguien decía que se preocupaba con el, era algo que nesecitaba, y parece que vino en el momento correcto , pero claro, en al vida de ranma, siempre de alguna manera, estos momentos se arruinaban

Kuno: Ranma Saotome, prepárate, el Rayo azul de la escuela furinkan te derrotara!

Mouse: Ranma, estas con shampoo, te matare!

Kodachi: ranma querido, ya estoy aquí!

Ranma: o no..

Shampoo: descuida ranma, yo me encargare de ellos, tu escapa

Ranma: gracias shampoo

Ranma se fue del lugar, dandole una sonrisa antes de irse, lo cual provoco un sonrojo en la chica china. La cual, empezó a pelear con los chicos escandaloso, mientras, ranma ya se había alejado lo suficiente

Ranma: parece que aquí estaré bien, no crei que shampoo pudiera ser asi de amable, tal vez…

En eso, se escucho a alguien gritar detrás de el…

: Bakusai Tenketsu!

El chico esquivo el ataque con la justas

Ranma: ryoga, siempre llegando en mal momento

Harpi: ryoga (decía el encapuchado) asi se llamaba aquel chico..

Ranma: tu no eres ryoga, quien eres?

Harpi: Ranma Saotome, te estaba buscando

Ranma: (será acaso la que me buscaba) mira, no se quien eres, pero si mi padre te ofrecio alguna promesa, no estoy interesado

Harpi: promesa?(sacándose la capucha), no se de que hablas, solo e venido a uana cosa, y es a desafiarte!

El chico se quita la capucha, en un joven de cabello corto color negro, lleva una camisa parecido al de ranma, pero de color negro, unos jines azules, unos zapatos grandes, y ojos marrones

Ranma: no eres una chica?

Harpi:( enojado) por supuesto que no lo soy!

Ranma: bueno, que quieres conmigo?

Harpi: solo vine a cumplir una misión, pero antes de cumplirla, nesecito saber algo de ti

Ranma: de mi?, que quieres saber?

Harpi: veo en ti muchas dudas, veo penas, indecisión, miedo y angustia, dime, que es lo que en verdad quieres ranma?

Ranma: que clase de pregunta es esa!

Harpi: bueno, ya habrá tiempote hablar mas tarde, ahora, Te desafio a una pelea, demuéstrame que eres un guerrero fuerte y no solo alguien con miedo

Ranma: yo miedo? (enojándose) ya veras

Ranma se le aventó encima, sin saber, que el chico murmullo

Harpi: tonto, ese error te costara la vida..

Continuara…..

Notas de autor: ufff, disculpen la tardanza, pero mi pc anda algo muerta pro asi decirlo (maldito falcon punchXD), pronto pondre lo demás, y gracias por sus review (cuando dije consejos, me refería si estoy poniendo bien el trama o ando haciendo algo mal o-o)


	3. Capitulo 3: Quien eres tu?

Aquí la continuación, ojala les guste *-*

Anteriormente….

Harpi: solo vine a cumplir una misión, pero antes de cumplirla, nesecito saber algo de ti

Ranma: de mi?, que quieres saber?

Harpi: veo en ti muchas dudas, veo penas, indecisión, miedo y angustia, dime, que es lo que en verdad quieres ranma?

Ranma: que clase de pregunta es esa!

Harpi: bueno, ya habrá tiempote hablar mas tarde, ahora, Te desafió a una pelea, demuéstrame que eres un guerrero fuerte y no solo alguien con miedo

Ranma: yo miedo? (enojándose) ya veras

Ranma se le aventó encima, sin saber, que el chico murmullo

Harpi: tonto, ese error te costara la vida..

**Ahora, lo que sigue….**

**Ranma ataco bastante enojado, si algo tenia en grande era su orgullo, y que el dijeran que tenia miedo era un gran insulto, pero harpi sabia que esa seria su reacción, por mas que ranma lo atacaba, harpi fácilmente esquivaba sus ataques, pero a diferencia de ryoga, si tenia que moverse para esquivarlos**

Harpi : (nada mal, si tan solo no tuviera esas dudas, podría servir)

Ranma: dime, que es lo que quieres de mi?

Harpi: de ti?, nada en verdad, solo quiero ver de que eres capaz, pero como veo, no eres gran cosa, no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

Ranma: gr., solo sabes esquivar, es que no piensas atacar?

Harpi: mmm, muéstrame algo que de miedo, y tal vez te ataque

Ranma: ahoaa veras, _Tenshin Amaguri Ken!_

_Harpi: esa técnica.., como es que la conoces!_

_Tal distracción hizo que ranma pudiera darle de lleno a harpi, ranma sonrió, pero la sonrisa se fue rapido al darse cuenta que su técnica solo lo hizo retroceder un poco_

_Harpi: nada mal niño, nada mal_

_Ranma: niño? Pero si parecemos de la misma edad, bueno, ya tienes miedo?(sonriendo mientras lo decía)_

_Harpi: hehe, esa técnica te lo a enseñado una amazona verdad?_

_Ranma: como sabes eso?_

_Harp: bueno, no es mala la técnica, pero no es anda comparada con la versión original?_

_Ranma: que rayos dices, versión original?_

_Harpi: ahora veras la verdadera técnica!1_

_Ranma: ¡!_

_Shampo mientras intentaba localizar a ranma, ya se habia encargado de kuno y su hermana loca fácilmente, y a Mouse solo tuvo que decirle que regresara a trabajar para que el chico pato se fuera_

_Shampo: ranma, donde estas?_

_En eso, vio algo que al dejo petrificada, una chica de cabello largo con la misma vestimenta de ranma(en su forma de mujer), lo sujetaba del cuello, y ranma se veía bastante herido_

_Harpi-chan: o vaya, si que eres problemático niño, pero bueno, mejor será que acabe de una vez_

_Harpi alzo su mano para atrás, lo cual parecia el fin de ranma, pero shampoo salto de inmediato hacia el o ella?_

_Shampoo: deja a ranma!_

_Harpi-chan: eh…. A espera, no es lo que parece! _

_De nada sirvió, ya que shampoo salto hacia ella con uno de sus bonboring, lo cual le obligo a soltar al chico y retroceder_

_Shampoo: tu eres la que ataco nuestra aldea verdad!, que le as hecho a ranma?_

_Harpi-chan: heh, tranquila, esta vivo, solo quería ver que tan fuerte era, pero creo que me paseXD…espera, nuestra aldea…eso significa que eres una amazona verdad?_

_Shampoo: si, eso significa que tu debes morir!_

_Harpi-chan: pero, tu que tienes que ver con este chico?_

_Shampoo: Soy su prometida, y no dejares que le hagas daño!_

_Harpi-chan: (no queda de otra, tendré que encargarme de ti también, rayos, se supone que debía hacer esto rápido…)_

_Shampoo: empezó su ataque, pero el chico(chica?) esquivaba sus ataques, aprovechando el estado de ira en que estaba la joven china, empezó a esquivar y formar un espiral, justo cuando ya casi el espiral se cerraba_

_Shampo: quédate quieta!_

_Harpi-chan: lo siento niña, pero si peleas con ira, nunca protegerás a quien amas_

_Shampoo:; que quieres decir!_

_Harpi-chan: lo siento….__**Hiryu Shoten Ha! (**_ Huracán Del Dragón)

Lo ultimo que se vio, fue un gran tornado, y una joven volando por los aires

Shampoo: (como es que tu sabes esa técnica…no en tiendo) pensaba shampoo mientras caia hacia tierra, sabia que tal caida seria su fin

Harpi-chan: uuff, te tengo, que niña mas problemática…

Shampo estaba inconciente, harpi la recostó en el suelo, y a ranma a su lado, luego, sacando una tetera (nunca supe de donde sacan a cada rato una tetera, asi que ni pregunten XD) mojo a ranma y a el, volviendo ambos a ser chicos

Harpi: bueno, parece que tal vez apresure mi decisión, estos 2 tienen potencial, y son pareja, lo cual ayudara, entonces los ayudara un poco

PRI puso un dedo en al frente de ranma y shampoo

Harpi: Υπόλοιπο εραστές! (descanso de los amantes!)…bueno, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes, supongo que debo hacer algo para que alguien venga a recogerlos

EL chico libero una energía oscura unos segundos, lo cual lo sintió colonge, luego el chico se fue dejando a los jóvenes, sin antes decir

Harpi: ustedes 2….. Parece que no todo esta perdido en este lugar, la próxima vez, seré mas rudo (luego, se fue dejándolos ahí tirados

Cologne sintió esa escalofriante energía, fue donde estaba y encontro a los jóvenes ahí tirados, preocupada, verifico su pulso y parece que estaban bien, execto por…

Cologne: no puede ser, como es que alguien conoce ese tipo de tecnicas?

Mientras, en el Dojo Tendo

Gema: vamos tendo, quiero la revancha

Soun: lo siento saotome, pero empiezo a creer que usted ase trampa

Genma: como puede decir ese Tendo, después del tiempo que e vivido en su casa, no es posible que desconfié de esa manera

Soun: pro eso mismo desconfió de usted saotome

Kasumi: vaya, que buenos amigos son n.n

Soun: akaneeee

Akane: si papa?

Soun: as visto a ranma?

Akane: por que debería saberlo?

Soun: por que eres su prometida

Akane; nunca estuve deacuerdo en ser su prometida papa¬¬

Soun: o akane u.u

Suena el timbre de la puerta

Kasumi: ya voy

En eso entra el Dr. Tofu con ranma en los brazos, y cologne con shampoo cargándola, con una cara de preocupación

Akane: que sucede Dr, tofu, que le pasa a ranma?

Dr, tofu: tranquila akane, ranma esta bien, solo esta dormido

Genma: que sucedió Doctor?

Cologne: no lo sabemos con claridad, encontre a son-in-_law __y a shampoo tirados en plena calle_

_Akane(pensado lo peor): Que!, ese maldito pervertido, seguro estuvo haciendo algo con shampoo! (preparando para pegarle con su mazo)_

_: espera akane, tanto ranma como shampoo estan bajo el efecto de una técnica_

_Todos: tecnica?_

_Cologne: si, la técnica se llama "_descanso de los amantes" y es una tecnica muy antigua que solo se le dava los miembros mas fuerte de nuestro pueblo, la técnica consiste en tocar en la frente un punto que provoca un sueño profundo, pero para que esta técnica funcione, debe aplicarse en 2 personas del sexo opuesto que sientan algo entre ellos, generalmente entre pareja, asi, la pareja dormira durante 1 dia completo, pero…

Akane: pero que abuela? (con cara de preocupación)

Cologne: es extraño, cuando llege, parecían heridos por un combate, y esta técnica sirve para que la pareja recupere el triple de rápido sus heridas, tras las 24 horas, ellos 2 despertaran totalmente curados, para que alguien que los derroto, les aplicaría esa tecnica..

Akane: entonces ranma y shampoo fueron derrotados, quien puedo haber sido?

Genma: bueno, solo queda esperar que ranma se recupere, asi que lo llevare a su cuarto para que descanse(empieza a jalar en ranma, pero..

Cologne: no, no los separes!

Genma separo un poco a su hijo de la chica y ambos empezaron a gemir de dolor, como si algo los lastimara pro dentro

Akane: ranma, que tienes?

Cologne: es el toro efecto de la técnica, mientras estén en ese sueño profundo, no deben separarse para nada, o podría costarles la vida, júntenlos!

Genma pone a su hijo cerca a la chica, lo cual provoca que dejen de gritar y sigan durmiendo

Genam: que tecnica mas extraña

Colgne: bueno, no pasara nada, solo sera un dia, es mejor dejarlos recostados

Akane: que!, como puedo confiar en dejar a ranma a solas con shampoo!

Soun: tranquila hija, están profundamente dormidos, además serán solo 24 horas y los vigilaremos, verdad saotome?

Genma: asi es tendo, no te preocupes akane

Akane: yo también lo vigilare (algo me dice que no puedo dejarlos solos¬¬)

Nabiki: la pregunta es, quien es tan fuerte para derrotar a rama y shampoo

Akane: tiens razón, ahí algo que esta mal

Cologne: pienso igual, me encargare de averiguar que sucedió, mientras, cuiden a mi nieta (sale saltando de la casa)

Kasumi: bueno, entonces prepare algunos bocadillos mientras esperamos que despierten n.n

Genma: buena idea, que tal si mientras esperamos, tenemos otra partida de shoji Señor Tendo?

Tendo: esta bien señor Saotome, pero mas le vale no hacer trampas otra vez

Genma: como pueden tan solo pensarlo….(la misma conversación que antes)

Kasumi: Dr, Tofu, quiere quedarse a tomar el te? n.n

Dr,Tofu (haciendose el tono), a si, claro Kasumi, sera un placer(esta escena me suena…)

Akane: ranma, quien te hizo esto?

Mientras, cologne fue donde encontró a ambos chicos tirados, no parecía haber anda, solo unas tuberías rotas

Cologne: (es extraño, esa técnica solo la conozco yo y otros ancianos de las amazonas, quien pudo tener conocimientos de aquella técnica y mas aun, pro que tras derrotarlos, los cura…)

Mientras cologne pensaba en que había pasado, en algún lugar muy lejano, una chica organizaba muchos datos

Momo: vaya, a esta paso, parece que lograremos completar parte de la misión, ojala harpi y los demas no sean tan idiotas y lo arruinen todo -_-

En eso llegan 2 chicas, una pequeña de apenas 11 años y otra de 15 años

Shana: Mono-san, que te sucede?

Hanako: acaso el baka volvio a regarla toda otra vez?(mirando con una cara tipo sasuke)

Momo: aun no, pero seguro lo hara, me da mala espina haberlo enviado a esa zona

Shana: pro que Momo-san, si mi oni-chan es muy fuerte

Momo: es que en ese lugar, pues….es muy facil terminar comprometido con alguien..

La caras de shana y hanako fue algo como WTF!

Shana: comprometido!, mi Oni-chan no puede terminar casándose con alguien, si me tiene a mí!

Hanako: ….(mas vale que no te atrevas a hacer algo pervertido, o te matare cuando regreses….)

Mono: he, tranquilas, saben que el es muy idiota, asi que no habrá problemas, aunque…(mirando a hanako), siempre que quiere ayudar a alguien, a pesar que se lo prohibieron, no se detiene, verdad hanako?

Hanako(con la cara de amargada aun): pff, el idiota sabe que no pede traer a otra chica, sabe my bien lo que el haré si lo hace-

Harpi: brrr, no se por que siento que algo muy malo me va a pasar x.x

Momo: bueno, por que no lo llaman, aver, esperen/llamndo/

En Nerima…

Harpi: /sonando celular/: hola momo?

Momo: harpi, alguien quiere hablar contigo (con una sonrisa malvada)

Harpi: aver, pasame

Shana: oni-chan….(como llorando)

Harpi: imouto?(hermana menor…creoXD)

Shana: COMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME ASI!(Dejando sordo a harpi unos momentos)

Harpi: espera shana, por que dices eso o-o?

Shana: NO FINJAS ONI-CHAN!FUISTE A ESE LUGAR SOLO PARA BSUCAR ESPOSA VERDAD!

Harpi: espera, nose a que te refieres, pásame a momo

Momo: que tal?

Harpi: que rayos les andas diciendo eh ¬¬

Momo: bueno, solo algo de información que no te dije?

Harpi. Eh¿?

Momo: TAMPOCO LES DIJE QUE PODIAS IR EN EQUIPO; PERO PREFERISTE IR SOLO!

Harpi: aaahhh, no te atrevas momo!

Shana: es cierto oni-chan, pudiste llevarme Y NO LO HICISTE!

Harpi: a este, veraz, lo que pasa es que…yo….am….shhhh, se corta, pierdo señal…entro a un tunel,,..shhh

Hanako: pierdes señal eh ¬¬

Harpi: hanako o_o!

Hanako: muy bien, dime por que no me dijiste que podáis ir en grupo y mas te vale no mentir¬¬

Harpi ( me da mucho miedo…),es que, Mana-sempai dijo que ella me diría a quien debía llevar, pero nunca me dijo anda, asi que vine solo..

Hanako:….ire para alla ahora mismo¬¬

Harpi: que, no espera!

Hanako: callate¬¬

Harpi: …

Shana: shana también ira, pronto estaré contigo Oni-chan n.n

Harpi: esperen, esto no es un juego, estoy en una mision….. Momo, como te atreviste a…/lo colgaron/…..pro que ami!

Dojo Tendo

Akaen se encontraba viendo a ranma y shampoo, no entendía como fueron vencidos, y para que aplicarles una técnica con ese nombre….mejor se fue a dormir, ya que parecía que ningunote los 2 haría algo extraño..

En eso, un chico entro al dojo, mientras todo dormían..

Harpi: Dulces Sueños!

Una especia de niebla azul rodeo rápidamente toda la casa mientras la Luna de estar rodeada de nubes, estaba en modo Luna llena

Harpi (vaya, ser un mago azul resulto bien , pero que haré ahora, si shana biene ,sera todo un lio, y si hanako viene…..no me lo quiero ni imaginar!, bueno, al menos ahora todos dormiran tranquilamente, en especial ranma y su novia por mi técnica, que bueno soy a veces n.n, bueno, ahora de empezar la reunion)

El chico se puso su capucha, toco el suelo y salio una especia de Runa en todo el Dojo(la zona donde se entrena) y asid e la anda, parecieron otros 4 encapuchados..

Sonbra 3: ya era hora que aparecieras Thanatos

Harpi: disculpen al tardanza, y ya te dije que no em digas asi¬¬

Sonbra 2: bueno, ya que llegaste, como te va en le zona?

Harpi: bueno, creí que seria un caso perdido con lo que vi antes de llegar aquí, pero parece que estos chicos servirán para la mision

Sonbra 4: suena bien, pero procura, no volver a cometer los mismos errores

Harpi: yo? Yo no comete errores, que recuerde claroXD

Sonbra 3: y ue tal te suena hanako?

Harpi: no metas a ella en esto, les dije que ella y su hermana corrian bajo mi responsabilidad ok ¬¬

Sonbra 3: jojo, parece que alguien se molesto

Sonbra 1: solo te lo recordamos, no podemos estar interfiriendo, solo devemos ver que todo salgo de acuerdo a la mision

Harpi: okok. Descuiden, yo me encargare, descuiden

Sombra 2: eso es lo que mas me preocupa, no se si fue buena idea que volvieras a la misión Thanatos

Harpi: yo puedo perfectamente, no nesecito descansar, y deja de llamarme asi¬¬

Sombra 2: jeje, no te molestes, aun no dominas "eso", así que es peligroso que te enojes

Sombra 1: no queremos que se repita lo de la biblioteca, entendido?

Harpi: sisi, (bola de amargados), tampoco descuido mi entrenamiento

Sombra 4: bueno, nos retiramos, de ahí nos volveremos a reunir, no falles Thanatos

Harpi: que dejen de decirme asi!¬¬

Sonbra: no puedes negar lo que eres!

Diciendo esto, las sombras desaparecieron…

Harpi (aff, odio tratar con estos tipos a veces, y yo no soy thanatos, soy harpi, no importa que "eso" este dentro de mi, siempre sere yo mismo….bueno, supongo que la técnica estará empezando a tomar efecto, ojala que con esto, muchas de sus dudas desaparezcan, si no, no sobrevivirás a lo que te espera… )

Mientras, en otro dojo, en un lugar MUYYYY lejano, una chcia entra algo enojada

Hanako: mana-sempai, por que no me dijo que harpi podía ir acompañado, quiero ir ahora!

Mana: o, veo que el corazón de una chica por fin expresa lo que siente n.n

Hanako (sonrojada): no es eso, solo creo que el muy idiota podría arruinar todo sin alguien que lo ayude (sin mirarle la cara a su sempai mientras lo dice)

Mana: ya veo, bueno, si no te envié, es por que aun estas en entrenamiento, pero, que tal un pequeño duelo, si me logras pegar, te dejare ir donde el n.n

Hanako: de veras?, entonces prepárese sempai, mi entrenamiento me dra la victoria este dia

Mana: vaya, recuerda no confiarte mi pequeña n.n

Hanako: pues ya vera, Byakugan!

Mana: vaya, parece que pelearas enserio, tu amor por parece que es fuerte n.n

Hanako: (gritando)que no es eso!

Mientras, en el Dojo tendo, parece que ranma empieza a tener un sueño m uy particular..

**Continuara…**

**Descripción de Personajes Nuevos**

**Hanako**

**Edad: 15 años**

**Características: Cabello largo, color negro azulado, con un traje ninja, ojos blancos, con una carácter bastante fuerte, tiene uan pequeña hermana menor**

**Relación con Harpi: lo sabrán mas adelante *-***

**Shana**

**Edad: 11 años**

**Características: cabello largo, de color celeste platino, usa un traje como de conejo, incluido una capucha con orejas blancas**

**Relacion con Harpi: es su hermano mayor**

**Bueno, hasta aquí la tercera parte, de veras me canse de escribir, seguro lo primero que dirán es: que rayos ase un Hyuga en un fanfic de Ranma ½!. Hehe, ya verán, cuando dije que esto iba ser grande, es que lo hiba ser!, aunque no pienso mezclar mundos, ya entenderán mas adelante que es lo que sucede, Si pongo la tecera parte tan rapido, es por qe de aquí, la historia se centra casi totalmente en ranma, si quieren saber que es lo que trama harpi, o sobre los demás personajes que lo conocen, ya aparecerán otros fic explicando, ojala esto les haga pasar un buen rato, y prepárense, una aventura esta pro empezar , esto es el comienzo de algo muy grande!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Era solo un sueño?

**Continua la historia, ahora veremos que sucede en la cabeza de ranma**

Mientras una Luna Azul iluminaba la ciudad de Nerima, un chico estaba teniendo posiblemente un sueño que cambiaria muchas cosas

**Sueño de Ranma**

Ranma despertó asustado, ya que lo ultimo que recordaba era un chico gritar y de ahí, una luz brillante golpeándolo por todos lados (excepto bajos por si eh), y ahora, depertaba en un lugar que no conocía

Ranma: donde estoy?

El chico se levanto, se puso la ropa que encontró y bajo al primer piso, la casa en si, era muy grande, tenia un cierto aire hogareño, lo cual era raro para el, aunque al parecer no había nadie, decidió mejor salir y dirigirse rumbo a la calle

Ranma: me pregunto donde estoy, y donde están los demás?

Mientras caminaba por las calles, se daba cuenta que había muchas mujeres, y al parecer, muchas la saludaban con respeto, a pesar que el no conocía a nadie, hasta que una pequeña niña choco con el

Ranma: te encuentras bien?..eh?

El chico se quedo algo sorprendido, esta pequeña es una versión miniatura de shampoo, solo que el color de sus ojos eran iguales a los de ranma, y mas sorpresa cuando la chica le llamo…

Shion: Papa!

Ranma: que o-o?

La chica dio un salto rápido y se subió en al espalda de ranma

Shion: Papa, mami esta que te busca, esta algo enojada por que te quedaste dormido n.n

Ranma: /un poco shokeado/ a, si, claro, dime donde esta am…si, hija

Shion: hacia delante, vamos n.n

La pequeña niña guiaba a ranma a través del pueblo, ranma no podía creer esto, una hija? Esposa?, miren que el si lo que quiere es ya no tener problemas con sus prometidas y ahora esto, solo quedaba seguir haber que pasaba, si no fuera por que al niña lo hizo pasar por un lago, un parque, entre los techos, por muchas tienda, y para mal, la niña era una bala perdida, de aquí para haya, al final, después de horas, el pobre chico ya estaba muy agotado

Ranma: ( ni siquiera peleando todo el día con ryoga me agotaba tanto)

Shion: ya llegamos n.n

Ranma: eh?...EH?¿?¿

Ranma se quedo con la cara de piedra, su hija lo había llevado de vuelta a la misma casa de donde salio

Shion (entrando a la casa y gritando) mami, ya vine!

En eso, salio una hermosa mujer, un pelo largo, color azul púrpura, con campanitas(si, esas que van en el cabello, me disculpo si no se describir bien, pero ya harán cuenta de quien hablo XD)

Shampoo: Shion, te divertiste con papa? n(mirando a ranma) hola cariño n.n

Ranma: shampoo, eres tu o-o¿?

Shampoo: tonto, quien mas n.n?

Shion: papa muy bueno y me me llevo a dar un paseo por todo el pueblo mami

Shampoo: o vaya, eso esta bien, que tierno eres cariño n.n

Ranma: am (ruborizado), si, no fue nada

Shampoo: hace mucho tiempo que no te veía sonrojado, que tierno te vez (plantándole un suave beso en los labios),vamos, el almuerzo esta listo

Shion: siii, vamos papa

Ranma: …..a, si, voy… (el chico esta muy rojo y como en als nubes

Los 3 se sentaron a almorzar, ranma no entendía bien la situación en la que estaba, no entendía como de haber sigo Nokeado pro un extraño, estaba en este lugar, pero….pensaba que no estaría mal quedarse, nunca espero,,, bueno, nunca espero sentirse tan comodo, tan, como decirle, tan feliz, y quien no lo estaría, tenia una hermosa esposa y una niña bastante linda, pero, como sucedió todo esto?

Después de terminar de comer, shion salio corriendo y trajo un libro

Shion: mira papa, encontré esto mientras practicaba con la abuela

Ranma: mm, que es esto?

Shampoo: tonto n.n, es nuestro album de bodas

Ranma: eh?

Shion: vaya, mami, eras muy linda de joven, pero, quien son estas chicas?

Shampoo: son viejas amigas , sabes, en esos tiempos, tu padre era muy problemático, tuve que pelear muchas veces por el sabes

Shion: vaya, parecen fuertes, pero tu las venciste verdad mami?

Ranma: (shampoo les habrá hecho algo malo?)

Shampoo: de cierta manera si, las vencí al ganarme el corazon de tu padre, aunque creo que mas bien, el se gano el mió n.n

Ranma se puso rojo al ver la sonrisa de su "esposa". Y viendo las fotos, entendía mejor al situación, estaban ahí de jóvenes, muchas eran de el y sus amigos peleando o nokeados, pero de ahí, la mayoría era de el y shampoo juntos, hasta las fotos de al boda, lo que asm le sorprendió, es ver a sus demás prometidas, sonriendo en la foto( con execcion de Mousse que aprecia estar llorando, al igual que soun y tendo) , no entendía como logro suceder todo esto

Shampoo: shion, ya debes ir a entrenar con la Bisabuela

Shion: sip, adiós mami y papi (shion sale de su casa saltando)

Ranma: vaya, que agil es

Shampoo: bueno, después de todo, es nuestra hija no cariño?

Ranma: am, si,…..

Shampoo: (mirándolo como si esperaba algo)

Ranma: am….mi amor…

Shampoo: que tierno eres, no te había visto tan nervioso desde nuestra primera cita n.n

Ranma: de veras, am,, y me podrías decir como fue?

Shampoo: acaso no te acuerdas ?(con una cara a de tristeza)

Ranma: a,nono, si , me acuerdo muy bien, nunca podría olvidarlo

Shampoo: entornes cuéntame como fue nuestra primera cita

Ranma (sudando de nervios), pues, yo recuerdo que era…..

EN eso sono el teléfono

Shampoo: espera, yo contesto

Ranma: aaa, me salve, pero que hago ahora, no puedo dejar que se pong asi de triste (pero en que rayos estoy pensando)

Ranma se puso como loco a ver si algunas de las fotos le daba alguna pista, y en eso vio una en que estaban el, shampoo, ryoga y akane juntos, y akane sonreía a pesar que el tenia abrazada a shampoo

Ranma: (akane….)

Shampoo: disculpa cariño, me llamo mi bisabuela, vuelvo en una hora ok?

Ranma: si, descuida, yo me quedare viendo el album

Shampoo: recuerda que debes consternarme cuando vuelva (plantándole otro suave beso en los labios, solo que estaba vez, pro extraño que parezca, ranma no quiso que el beso parara, esta vez fue mas profundo)

Shampoo: (con una voz seductora) volveré rápido para continuarlo n.n

Ranma: si, no te demores (estoy feliz?)

Shampoo se fue de la casa, ranma se sentía aun mas confundido, nunca antes había sentido esto pro nadie, en especial shampoo, pero al tocar sus labios, sintió que todo el cuerpo se le estremeció, y no se sitia nada mal

Ranma: vaya, ahora que haré….(en eso se oye un ruido de unas pisadas)quien esta ahí?

: esto puede llegar a ser …..Real

Ranma: (voltenado rapidamente)quien eres muéstrate!

En eso, un tipo con una capucha azul se le acerca

Azul: esto…puede llegar a ser …..verdad

Ranma: aunque te refieres, esto…no es real?

Azul: puede llegar a hacerlo…si tu….

Ranma: si yo que!

Azul: si logras entender, si logras comprender…lo que el busca

Ranma: no entiendo…

Azul: tranquilo, ya vas a despertar, solo recuerda….. esto no solo es un sueño….. es una… (en eso, todo empieza a ponerse oscuro)

Ranma: esto una que? Dime que es esto, que es este lugar!

Azul: es una…visión del futuro…solo si tomas el camino correcto

Ranma: el camino correcto?

Azul: vence….. a Harpi…. Y entenderás todo….

Ranma: espera!

**En eso, ranma despertó de golpe**

Ranma: que, que fue todo eso, fue solo un sueño?

El chico se quiso levantar, pero sintio el cuerpo pesado, y era a que una hermsa chica china, estaba abrazándolo del cuello

Ranma: Shampoo! Que haces aquí?

Tal fue el grito de sorpresa de ranma, que todos subieron, y al ver esa escena, pues….

Akane (con la aura más terrorífica que uno se puede imaginar): RANMA!

Ranma: no, espera akane, esto tiene una explicación!

Soun (con cara de demonio): Ranma! Como te atreves a hacer estas cosas en mi casa!

Ranma: Señor Tendo, esta entendiendo mal! (con una cara de miedo)

Shampoo (aun medio dormida): ranma….Woo ai nii…

Todos: ranma!

Se escucha un golpe tremendo y se ve a ranma saotome volar por los aires

Akane: ese tonto de ranma, yo preocupada y el bien abrazado con shampoo, esto no se lo voy a perdonar

Kasumi: a Desayunar

Todos los demás, bajan a desayunar, pero…

Akane: y tu quien eres?

Kasumi: Me dijo que es un conocido de ranma, y lo esta Buscando

Harpi: buenos días a todos, me llamo Harpi, un placer

Soun: así que eres un amigo de ranma verdad

Harpi: algo así, soy como decirlo, am, un rival

Akane: ya veo, que te hizo ranma a ti?

Harpi: ami? Nada, solo quiero averiguar algo

Mientras, con ranma...

Ranma: tonta akane, siemrpe golpeandome...entonces solo fue un sueño, pero, se snetia tan real, incluso senti los labios de sham..., no, fue un sueño nada mas!(entonces por qeu em siento triste por eso..)

En eso, ranma porfin lllega a la casa de los Tendo

Ranma: espero que al menos me hayan dejado algo de desayuno

Kasumi: hola ranma, mira, un amigo vino a buscarte

Harpi: hola chico, que tal te va, dormiste bien?

Ranma: Tu!

Continuara.-…..

**Aver, antes que nada, seguros algunos dirán que este fic ya parece un ranmaxshampoo, y yo lo marque como ranmaxakane, pues para mi, poner ranmaxakane era como decir algo neutral, de ahí corrigiere esoXD**

**A partir de ahora, empezare a poner unos omakes sobre harpi, como para no mezclar o interrumpir la historia de ranma, así no confundir a los demás,. Aunque espero que mi historia este saliendo bien. Pongan sus reviews, que si no, sabré que esto esta saliendo mal u.u**

**Se agradecen muchos lso comentarios n.n, ahora si me disculpan, sigo leyendo los fic de un nuevo rumbo y demas, que estan muy buenos, hasta la proxima actualizacion /no1**


	5. Omake1

Este evento sucede después de que Harpi termina de hablar con las sombras

Estos hechos son después del capitulo 2

**Dojo Amikigare**

En aquel dojo, 2 personas se encontraban luchando 2 mujeres arduamente, pero solo mujer graned parecia disfrutar la pelea

Mana: vamos hanako, es que acaso no quieres ir donde tu "novio"? n.n

Hanako: que el "NO" es mi novio ¬¬

Mana: lo que tu digas n.n

Hanako: ahora veras Mana-sensei

La chica intento golpearle en sus puntos débiles, debido a su extraña técnica llamada byakugan, podía ganar con un solo golpe, si claro, acertaba en darle a la rápida mujer

Mana: as mejorado tu técnica, pero sigues cometiendo el mismo error, si atacas con ira, nunca podrás ganarle a nadie n.n

Hanako: lo dudo, ya pude ganarle una vez a harpi de esta manera

Mana: bueno, no creo que aquella vez se pudiera considerar "ganar" no crees?, creo que el fue el que gano mas aquella ocasión n.n

Hanako (roja como tomate): acaso el idiota te lo contó? (lo voy a matar¬¬)

**Flash Back**

_Era un DIA soleado en aquella ciudad, en estas temporadas, era normal estar tirado en el suelo sin hacer nada, pero para Hanko Hyuga, la idea de estar de perezosa todo el día era inconsedible, así que entreno todo el día, después de una mañana tan caliente, decidió relajarse dándose un baño_

_Harpi: ey Hanako, que te parece entrenar un poco?_

_Hanako: yo YA entrene todo el día, eso te pasa por estar de perezoso toda la mañana¬¬_

_Harpi: o vamos, no tienes que amargarte tanto, mira que así arrugas tu linda cara_

_Hanako (ruborizada), A; YA CALLATE!(Activando el byakugan)_

_Harpi (esquivando los golpes), vamos vamos, no te enojes, asi nunca me ganaras, bueno, yo mejor me voy, ahí te vez hanako_

_Hanako: bobo, ya veras que en estos días te ganare¬¬_

_Hanako entro al baño, el agua fría la relajaba, le hacia recordar todas las cosas buenas que le había pasado desde que vivía en aquella ciudad, como su pequeña hermana volvía a sonreír, la nueva familia, y a pesar que el idiota había sido responsable de su felicidad actual, lo seguía considerando un idota inútil_

_Hanako (con una toalla cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, mostrando una hermosa figura) vaya, eso si que esta refrescante,…asshhh, no traje mi ropa limpia (y no me agrada salir pro al casa así, seguro que el idiota debe andar fisgoneando por ahí¬¬)_

_Mientras hanako caminaba por los pasillos, se escucha el ruido de 2 chicos corriendo, parecía que intentaban matarse el uno a otro_

_Soular: vamos dobe, acaso no puedes atinarme_

_Harpi: gr., ya veras quien es el dobe!, WIND BLADE!(filo de viento)_

_Al decir eso, el viento toma forma de navajas, dirigiéndose al chico, pero…_

_Soular: algo tan simple, Chains of FIRE! (cadenas de fuego)_

_Unas cadenas envueltas en llamas detuvieron las navajas de viento, lo cual hizo enojar al chico de pelo negro_

_Harpi: a, ya veras! No te perdonare por robarte mi comida!_

_Soular: o vamos, todo esto pro comida swt_

_Harpi: era mi platillo favorito, ahora veras, WIND CLAWS(garras de viento)_

_Soular corrió mas deprisa, pero el chico le seguia el paso rápidamente, hasta que en un punto, Harpi salto para aplicarle su tecnica, la cual un viento verde estaba en su mano derecha, formando unas garras, pero soular corrió rápido, pasando una puerta,. Y justo en eso, salia la chica_

_Hanako: por que hacen tanto ruido?¬¬_

_Harpi: o no, hanako, sal de ahí!_

_Hanako: aa?, AHHHH!_

_Soular: hehe, tonto, ahora es tu problema_

_Soular se fue corriendo, y se escucho como si algo se desgarraba, al ver, harpi noto que solo tenia pedazos de tela en sus manos_

_Harpi: uff, menos mal(me asuste pro un momento), parece que solo rompí un poco de tu ropa hanako….._

_Hanako: eres un…._

_Harpi: am (volteo haber, mala idea)…..ammm, este…/quitándose su casaca negra/, toma…no ahí problema verdad? (al parecer su técnica destruyo la toalla que cubria a la chica, o cual provoco que ambos se pusieran rojo tomate)_

_Hanako: tu…_

_Harpi: am,…yo que?_

_Hanako: ERES UN IDIOTA!_

_Harpi: no espera, fue un accidente o-o!_

_De nada servio disculparse, la chica lo golpeo con tal fuerza y velocidad que el chico salio volando al techo, luego reboto al suelo, al muro, parecía ya una pelota de playa_

_Hanako: yo lo….LO HICE; AL FIN TE DERROTE HARPI!_

_Harpi (con una marca de puño en la cara), am, que bueno hanako, pero…ponte algo de ropa….(quedo inconciente_

_Hanako:…IDIOTA!(la chica salio corriendo en dirección contraria)_

_F**in del flash back**_

Hanako: (no puedo creer que el tonto le dijera esto a mana-sempai..)

Mana: seguro te dirás, como lo se verdad?

Hanako: acaso sabes leer la mente o-o?

Mana: hihi, no, es antes que Harpi se fuera, mientras dormida, decía "hanako, te ve muy linda con esa ropa…y sin ella ñam" al principio crei que ustedes habían hecho algo pecaminoso antes de casarse, pero luego soular me conto lo que escucho n.n

Hanako: (aun roja:..AHHHHH; LO VOY A MATAR!)

Mana: vamos, dame tu mejor golpe mi niña n.n

Hanako: ya vera¬¬

Hanako logra acertar con su golpe suave el estomago de su sempai, y cuando creyó que al victoria ya era suya, su maestra simplemente levante su rostro, y con una sonrisa, pone su mano sobre su cabeza

Mana: nada mal, pero sabes que yo no uso chakra, pero aun así, lograste darme muy cerca de un punto vital, estoy sorprendida n.n

Hanako: he, es que me e estado entrenando muy duro Mana-sempai

Mana: bueno, supongo que puedas ayudar a harpi, solo, evita que se tome esto demasiado enserio, podría afectarle

Hanako: descuide Mana-sempai, mientras yo este a su lado, el idiota no cometerá errores

Mana: supongo que tu lo inspiras hanako n.n

Hanako: (volteando la cara) no confunda porfavor Mana-sempai

Mientras la chica se retiraba haciéndole una reverencia a su maestra, su maestra solo tenia un pensamiento en su cabeza

Mana: (Hanako, creo que eres de las pocas que pueden volver hacer que Harpi sea el de antes, ojala Harpi también se de cuenta, no puedo creer que lo eduque para ser el asm fuerte, pero me descuide en las cosas del corazón, tendre una charla con el cuando vuelva n.n)

**Unas 3 horas mas tarde**

Laboratorio Tecno-Magi

Momo: asi que te dejaron ir doden esta el verdad?

Hanako: si, tengo permiso de Mana-sempai, así que no creo que haya problemas

Momo: beuno,si vas a ir, escucha, primero. El objetivo es un tal Ranma saotome, tiene buenas cualidades de pelea, pero nos an informado que devido a los problemas en su entorno, podría terminar acabando con su propia vida, y con los demás, Harpi ya tuvo contacto con el, solo ayúdalo en el plan que tenga y no cometan errores

Hanako: Crei que habían cometido un error con la fecha, ya lo arreglaron verdad?, no quiero terminar en otra era ¬¬

Momo: bueno (rascándose la cabeza): sabes que el portal aun no funciona al 100%, solo tuviste un margen de error de 700 años, pero descuida, ya lo arregle n.n

Hanako: eso espero¬¬

Momo: sabes, a pesar de todo, no entiendo perfectamente que es lo que planean ellos, Harpi te an contado algo sobre la misión?

Hanako: no mucho, cuando hable con el, no pude sacarle mucha información

**Flash Back**

_1 Dia antes que Harpi llegara ala aldea de las amazonas_

_Hanako: asi que iras a otro mision verdad?_

_Harpi: bueno, es parte de mi entrenamiento, si sere el mas fuerte, debo entrenarme todo el tiempo_

_Hanako: seguro¬¬, si eres el primero en intentar escapar cada vez que toca entrenar_

_Harpi (con al gotita en la cabeza), hehe, vamos, no te enojes, prometo que volveré pronto_

_Hanako: ash, no se si creerte¬¬_

_Harpi: vamos, yo no rompo mis promesas_

_Hanako (poniendo una cara de tristeza): la ultima vez llegaste muy herido harpi….por un momento creí que te perderíamos, siempre dices que regresaras, pero desde que estas en esa mison, siempre llegas al borde de la muerte, y yo ni siquiera se de que se trata la maldita mision!_

_Harpi: hanako /poniendo sus manos sobre lso hombros de la chica/ descuida, yo prometi proteger ese lugar, proteger a mí familia, a mis amigos, y por supuesto a ti, así que tengo que hacer esto, no te puedo todo lso detalles. Pero si te puedo decir esto, se aproxima un mal tremendo, y no bastara con nosotros para detenerlo, TODOS deben enfrentarlo, por eso voy de aquí para haya, pero sabes que siempre voy a volver n.n_

_Hanako: mas te vale volver, sabes que te matare yo misma si no regresas pronto verdad?_

_Harpi (riendo nerviosamente), hehe, tranquila, yo volveré rápido, lo prometo n.n_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Momo: es sospechoso, primero tuvimos que rescatarlo de ese maldito encierro, luego de la nada, se le encomendó la tarea de viajar entre mundos, aun sabiendo que esta tecnología es muy inestable, y mana-sempai solo me dijo que confiara, y Soular también esta en esto…ME REVIENTA NO SABER QUE MIERDA PASA!

Hanako: tal vez el idiota pueda decirnos mas cuando lo traiga a la fuerza /gg

Momo: bueno, ojala le saques algo, de paso, toma/enseñándole una foto de una chica/

Hanako: ella quien es¿

Momo (con cara seria): es la traidora…

Hanako (activando su byakugan): ella es la que encerró a Harpi verdad…

Momo: si, es la culpable de que todo esto comenzara, después del accidente en Thanatos Tower, ella y su maldita ciudad destruyeron muchas de nuestras defensas y…

Hanako: le aplicaron el Maldito sello a Harpi verdad?

Momo: si, ahora, parece que algunos de nuestros agentes, le an visto, no a interferido directamente es la misión, pero tenemos nuestras sospechas, en caso de que te la cruces, debes encargarte de ella sin dudarlo, si Harpi la ve, podría ser demasiado peligroso

Hanako: descuida, yo em encargare si la veo/arrugando la foto/

Momo: bueno, el portal esta abierto, porfavor, ten cuidado Hanako

Hanako: descuida Momo, ayudare en lo que pueda, no dejare que el idiota lo arruine todo, y de paso, dale eso a mi hermana

Moon: ok, good luck!

Hanako: no al nesecitare ( en especial, cuando te encuentre a ti, Kula. Ahora se come eres, me encargare de ti, me vengare por el sufrimiento que causaste a nuestra familia, nuestra ciudad, y en especial, lo que el hiciste a Harpi…

Mientras la chica salta a un portal bastante raro, llega una pequeña, de unos aproximados 11 años

Hana: onee-chan ya se fue¿

Mmo: me temo que si hana, pero te dejo esta carta

Hana /leyéndola/ one-chgan, seguro que estará bien

Momo: que dice ahí Hana¿

Hana: es algo de hermanas y rivales, lo siento Momo n.n

Momo: rivales?

Hana: bueno, debo entrenar, Harpi-kun prometió que iríamos al pueblo cuando volviera

Momo: o vaya, entonces que arreglar el portal a esa zona otra vez, solo por ustedes 2 lo hare, no me gusta hacerle favores al baka¬¬

Hana: muchas gracias Momo n.n

Soular: o vaya, el dobe ya se fue?

Momo: Soular, no deberías estar en la zona 35?

Soular: ya termine, solo quería decirle a hanako sobre esto/dándole un carta a momo/

Momo: haber../leyendo/.-….AAAAAHHHH; USTEDES " SIEMPRE SON IDIOTAS; PRO QUE NUNCA ENTREGAN ESTAS COSAS A TIEMPO!

Soular: bueno, se me olvido, que te puedo decir

Momo: que eres igual de Baka que el¬¬

Soular: tch..

Hana: que sucede Momo?

Momo: no queda de otra, Hana, iras donde esta tu hermana y Harpi, debes entregarle esto urgente!

Hana: ok (estaré a lado de mi one-chan y Harpi n.n)

Momo: (no puedo creerlo, si esto es cierto, habra una pelea muy pronto en ese lugar, y dudo que Harpi los tenga listos a esos chicos tan pronto, Harpi, eres un BAKA!)

En el Dojo Tendo, mientras todo dormían

Harpi: achuu, brrr, siento que el diablo se esta acercando x.x

A las afueras de Nerima

Hanako: ahora veras Harpi (riendo de forma maligna..)

Fin de Omake 1

**Descripción de Personajes**

**_Mana Sempai_**

_Edad: si lo preguntan, se mueren XD_

_Técnicas: desconocidas o-o_

_Descripción: tiene el cabello largo, rubio, unos ojos azules, muy hermosa (un parecido a la maga oscura, pero mas adulta) siempre lleva un vestido tipo yukata que deja ver sus, cof cof atributos pro así decirlo_

_Carácter: Muy amable, siempre con una sonrisa suave en el rostro, con una sentido maternal, siempre preocupada por su familia_

_Parentesco con los personajes: Harpi y Shana son sus hijos, aunque shana se parece bastante a su madre, Harpi no tiene nada de parecido, que ocultaran?_

**Hanako Hyuga**

Edad: 15 años

Tecnicas: Byakugan, Jyūuken

Descripción: Cabelo largo, hasta la altura de la mitad de la espadal, color azul oscuro, los ojos blanquiperla, una bonita figura que derritiria a cualquiera, con un traje ninja color azul oscuro, siempre llevando un collar en forma de luna

Carácter: AMARGADA!(no, lo digo enserioXD) tiene un carácter fuerte, una personalidad bastante fria a los extraños, y a veces a la familia, muy cariño y a veces un poco dura con su pequeña hermana, aunque suele avergonzarse a fácilmente si algo le altera mucho, cosa dque de alguna manera, harpi logra causar

Parentesco con los personajes: Hanako y hana son hermanas, hijas de un rubio bastante fuerte, aunque sobre su madre, solo ella, su hermana y Harpi, lo saben y prometieron no decirle quien era, después del Lio en el Plan "proyecto amor" Hanako y su hermana viven en la casa de Mana-sempai, que las las recibio con gusto, y las trata como sus propias hijas

**Hana Hyuga**

Edad: 11 años

Tecnicas: Byakugan, Jyūuken

Descripción: cabello corto, azul oscuro, los ojos blanquiperla, de ltamaño de una niña normal para su edad, su rostro muestra una sonrisa que alegria el dia al que la viera

Carácter: Timida, parece algo dudosa a la hora de decir algo, pero nada la detiene cuando se trata de proteger su familia, y bastante linda cuando sele pasa por momentos al timidez

Parentesco con los personajes: hermana menor de Hanako hijas de un rubio bastante fuerte, aunque sobre su madre, solo ella, su hermana y Harpi, lo saben y prometieron no decirle quien era, después del Lio en el Plan "proyecto amor" Hanako y su hermana viven en la casa de Mana-sempai, que las las recibio con gusto, y las trata como sus propias hijas

A Diferencia de su hermana, Hana no tiene tantas dificultades en expresar sus sentimientos a los demás, cosa que según Hanako, es raro, ya que es en lo unico que no salio la madre de ellas

**Soular**

Edad: 16 años

Técnicas: Dominio del "FIRE Hand" lo cual le permite usar el fuego a voluntad, y de técnicas curativas muy avanzadas, debido al entrenamiento como High Priest, aparte del uso del Tempo y Karate

Descripción: todo su cabello esta peinado para atrás, lo cual deja su frente descubierta, tiene una colea que llega ala altura del torax, color marrón/rojo, tiene una cara serena

Carácter: Soular en una persona calmada, algo orgullosa, capaz de enojar a cualquiera con su forma de ser (a Harpi eso lo hace enojar bastante, lo cual a el lo divierte), aunque también puede llegar a ser muy pervertido swt

Parentesco con los Personajes: Fue acogido por Mana-sempai como un discípulo, casi al mismo tiempo que Harpi, lo cual formo una rivalidad inmediata, y mas aun ya que soular domina el fuego y Harpi tiene muchos problemas con ese elemento, aun asi, cuando pelean juntos, forman un buen equipo, y mas cuando los 2 combinando una de sus mejores técnicas, formando la "Terra Final" que es capaz de hacer cenizas a cualquiera

Se sabe que Soular pertenece al Clan "Fire Wolves" el cual, se especializa por usar el fuego como arma mortal, lo cual hizo raro que Mana-sempai lo entranara ya que el clan de ella se especializa en uso del Viento y el Agua

B**ueno, con esto termino el "pequeño" Omake, aunque a decir verdad, no se que rayos es un omakeXD, yo lo veo como un desvio de la historia principal, supongo que esto aclaro un poquito las dudas, y atrajo mas dudas aun, durante ciertos capitulos, saldran mas omakes para que entiendan mejor, ahora, si, a esperar la proxima actualizacion, mientras, espero al inspiración mientras juego Disgaea 2 otra vez n.n**


	6. Capitulo5: Una solucion a un problema?

Bueno, aquí al continuación, ojala els guste, tal evz algunos me odien pro lo que va a pasar

Ranma: espero que al menos me hayan dejado algo de desayuno

Kasumi: hola ranma, mira, un amigo vino a buscarte

Harpi: hola chico, que tal te va, dormiste bien?

Ranma: Tu!

Ahroa lo que continua….

Harpi: yo?

Kasumi: ranma, tu amigo esta aquí n.n

Ranma: amigo?

Akane: pues según es, es su rival, seguro ranma le hizo algo¬¬(aun enojada)

Ranma: yo no e hecho nada!

Harpi: he, tranquilos, el chico dice la verdad, el no ahecho nada, solo vine a ver si seguia bien después de nuestro encuentro de ayer

Akane: de ayer, eso significa que tu…

Harpi: sip, ayer me enfrente a ranma y lo derrote

Todos se quedaron en silencioso, luego, observaron a ranma….

Nabiki: vaya, este chico derroto a ranma. Pero no te vez muy fuerte

Harpi: he, las apariencias siempre engañan

Genma: hijo, como es posible que un chico asi te pudiera vencer, parece que que no te entrene lo suficiente

Ranma: si serán….ya veras!(ranma se lanzo contra el chico, lanzándole un golpe )

Harpi: es inútil (deteniendo un golpe con la mano), creo haberte dicho "si te enojas, te costara la vida"

Ranma se tranquilizo y se sentó

Ranma: bueno, entonces, quien eres tu y por que me estas buscando?

Harpi: bueno, como ya les había mencionado, me llamo Harpi, y no te estoy buscando, solo escuche de un peleador fuerte por estas áreas, y quise venir a confirmarlo

Nabiki: así que ranma es popular?

Ranma: he, era de esperarse (ese ego que tiene el chico swt)

Harpi: pero me siento un poco decepcionado, alguien que se deja enojar tan fácil, demuestra mucha debilidad

RAnma: que!

Harpi: cuando te enojas, la fuerza suele aumentar, pero te vuelves tan predecible, si hubiera sido una pelea a muerte, créeme que ya te hubiera matado

Genma: tiene razón hijo, un artista marcial nunca debe perder la calma

Soun: es cierto ranma, debes aprender a controlarte

Kasumi: no es bueno que estés enojado ranma n.n

Akane: (pero si es siempre es así)

Ranma: ya veras..(Calmándose un poco), bueno, que tal si volvemos a pelear, esta vez te derrotare sin problemas

Harpi: me parece bien

**Los 2 chicos se fueron al patio, mientras, los demás se sentaron en la casa haber la pelea, en eso, una joven bajaba**

Kasumi: shampoo, veo que despertaste n.n

Shampoo: ranma, doden estar?

Nabiki: esta a punto de pelear

Akane (con sarcasmo) es aquel chico el que los derroto a ustedes 2?

Shampoo (observando al chico), shampoo no ser vencido por un chico, fue vencido pro una chica

Nabiki: de veras, entonces quien es el?

Shampoo: (el no es, ranma estaba herido pro culpa de una chica, pero, porque este chico viste igual que ella?)

Harpi: bueno, que tal si yo empiezo

Ranma: como quieras

Harpi: aquí voy!

Así de la nada, harpi desapareció, y apareció al frente de ranma APRA darle un codazo con la cara, pero ranma pudo blokearlo con su brazo

Harpi: nada mal chico

Ranma: (rayos, que rápido es)

Ranam tenia problemas para bloquear y contraatacar, ya que los golpes de harpi no se podían ver tan fácilmente, aun asi, ranma pudo bloquearlos, en eso, se le ocurrió una idea, llevar a harpi a la espiral…

Harpi: vamos chico, no piensas atacarme?

Ranma: (solo un poco mas…Ahora!) _**Hiryu Shoten Ha!**_

_Akane: eso es, ya lo venciste….pero que?_

_Algo que nunca espero, es que cuando harpi recibió el golpe, y ser lanzado, giro rápidamente y tomo el brazo de ranma, para que el viniera con el_

_Harpi: no creas que no conozco esa técnica, pero que tal si tu disfrutas de su poder?_

_Ranma: no puede ser!_

_Los 2 chicos, fueron lanzados al aire, al parecer la tecnica no tuve la fuerza de siempre ya que ranma fue jalado a la fuerza, lo cual evito todo la energia fria por parte de el para realizar la técnica, y justo cuando estaban cayendo, harpi lo sujeto pro la espada, los 2 cayeron en el pozo que tienen los tendo_

_Ranma-chan: que rayos te sucede, por que me sujetaste_

_En eso, del agua salio una chica de cabello largo, color marron salio del agua_

Harpi-chan: aff, que mas quieres, si no caíamos aqui, nos hubiéramos matado¬¬

Ranma-chan: am, quien eres tu?

Harpi-chan: am, creo haberte dicho que soy harpi no?

Shampoo: esa es al chica que ataco a ranma!

Akane: ella¿?

Genma: que extraño, ahora es una chica, no será acaso…

Soun: no sea acaso que señor Saotome?

RAnma-chan: (tocando el pechote harpi) de verdad eres mujer?

Harpi-chan (golpeándolo en la cabeza), claro que no lo soy!, soy hombre

Ranma-chan: entonces tu..

Harpi: asi es,….Jusenkyo

**Ranma se quedo algo paralizado al oír estas palabras, tenia a otra persona maldita frente a el, la pelea se detuvo un momento para que harpi se pudiera explicar, luego de que ambos chicos volvieran a sus verdaderas formas**

Harpi: bueno, primero que anda, la razón por este cambio, es por que caí en una poza de la "mujer ahogada"

Genma: ya veo

Shampoo: entonces, tu ser la que vi la otra vez, tu intentaste asesinar a ranma!

Todos se le quedaron viendo feo a Harpi, lo que el noto

Harpi: nono, fue un malentendido, les explicare, pero no me vean asi o-o

_**Flash back**_

_Ranma estaba inconciente, la técnica que harpi le aplico lo dejo totalmente noekado, y había roto las tuberías que estaba cerca, provocando que ambos se mojaran_

_Harpi-chan: ash,, genial, estoy empapado, pero bueno, nunca creí que también estuvieras maldito, bueno, creo que mejor te curo, tienes suerte que soy buena persona, aver….., primero se le levanta del cuello, luego, se toca la cabeza….o vaya, si que eres problemático niño, pero bueno, mejor será que acabe de una vez_

_En eso, llegaba shampoo_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Harpi: y eso paso, no espera que la novia de este chico apareciera y em atacara, no em dejo explicarle

Todos: ya veo….espera, dijiste que….RANMA!

Ranma: no esperen, aquí ahí un mal entendido

Nabiki: oye harpi, por que dices que shampoo es su novia?

Harpi: pues, cuando ella me ataco, dijo que era su prometida, así que supongo que son novios no?

Soun: te equivocas, ranma ya tiene una prometida, y es akane!

Harpi: es que tiene 2 novias, eso no esta nada bien o-o

Akane: quien dijo que quería ser su prometida, eso lo acordaron tu y el tio genma

Ranma: ni que yo quisiera estar comprometido con una chica tan fea, nada linda y marimacha

Akane: y quien quisiera estar con un idota como tu¬¬

Harpi (vaya, esto esta mal, estos 2, esas auras, parece que al historia se repite, no puedo permitirlo)

Soun: vamso chicos, no peleen, recuerde que están comprometidos

Akane: yo NUNCA quise estar comprometida con un bicho raro como el

Esas palabras si que el dieron de lleno a ranma

RAnma: pues yo tampoco quiero estar comprometido con una marimacha como tu!

En eso, akane se preparaba para golpear a ranma, cuando

Harpi: ya se!

Todos: eh?

Harpi: que tal si tu, ranma y shampoo pelean contra mi?

Akane: los 3 contra ti?

Harpi: sip, por lo que veo, ranma esta maldito , asi que hagamos una pequeña apuesta

Shampoo: un apuesta?

Ranma: y que quieres apostar?

Harpi: si ustedes logran tumbarme, lo tomare como mi derrota y les daré esto /sacando un frasco/ agua del estanque del "hombre ahogado"

Todos: 1!

Harpi: bueno, yo caí en las pozas, pero no por accidente, me maldije para dominar ciertas técnicas, claro, no soy idiota, antes de irme de ahí, saque agua del estanque del hombre ahogado porsiacaso , ya que, si alguien se maldice ahí, que tan tonto es para no curarse ahí mismo?

Tanto ranma como genma se sentían los hombres mas tontos del mundo, nunca se les ocurrió esa idea, tenían las caras con una aura depresiva, pero shampoo, no tanto, ya que ese fue como su castigo por fallar la primera vez

Harpi: bueno, que tal, se animan

RAnma: por supuesto!

Shampoo: shampoo ayudar a ranma a terminar su maldición

Akane: como los veo muy emocionados a los 2, no veo que me neseciten

Shampoo: acaso akane no impórtarle ranma? (ranma giro aver que contestaba)

Akane: no me importa lo que ustedes 2 hagan

Ranma: (akane, será que te importo tan poco..). Bueno, no nesecito a una chica torpe ayudándome, vamos shampoo

Shampoo: hai

Harpi (mmm, tendre que encargarme de ella después, tengo que ver de que son capases estos 2)

_Ambos jóvenes volvieron al Patio, ahora ranma parecía mas entusiasmado, si podia vencerlo, se libraría por fin de su maldición, algo que siempre había soñado, pero le intrigaba por que ese chico se maldijo por voluntad propia, y aun mas, por que no se había curado, si tenia la cura en sus manos_

Harpi: bueno, como les dije, si me tumban, los declarare ganadores, pero si yo gano…

Ranma: si tu ganas, que?

Harpi: primero, como no tengo un lugar donde vivir, si te gano, me dejaras hospedarme un tiempo en este dojo, y a usted señorita shampoo, si le gano, quiero hablar con usted en privado, les parece bien?

Ranma: pro mi no ahí problema, ya que no perdere

Shampoo: mientras este con ranma, no podrás ganarme

Genma: vaya, parece que tendremos otro inquilino mas en la casa, no lo cree señor Tendo?

Soun: como dice esas cosas señor Saotome, ya es suficiente con usted y su hijo aquí!

Kasumi: vaya, parece que tendremos otro huésped n.n

Nabiki: otro que vivirá aquí sin pagar nada(tal vez pueda sacarle provecho a esto)

Akane: (ranma, eres un idiota..)

Ranma: ES QUE ACASO NINGUNO EM TIENE CONFIANZA!

Harpi: bueno, ya tranquilo, listos?

RAnma: vamos shampoo

Shampoo: hai

Ahora si, harpi tenia que admitir, pelear contra estos 2 a la vez no era muy buena idea, ranma y shampoo peleaban bastante bien juntos, ya que ambos poseían una gran agilidad y fuerza, no dejaban que harpi atacara, luego, shampoo le dio una patada en el estomago, que harpi bloqueo, luego ranma aprovechando, le golpeo las piernas, haciendo que harpi estuviera en el aire, shampo aprovechando esto, le sujeto las piernas, parecía que ya habían ganado, pero harpi uso su brazo como soporte para saltar y quitarse a la joven chica de su cuerpo

Harpi: vaya, esto es mas complicado de lo que crei. Esto se pone cada vez mas divertido *-*

Ranma: ( no crei que shampoo fuera asid e fuerte, me siento comodo peleando a su lado, es como en el sueño….no, no debo desconcentrarme, fue solo un sueño, nada mas…)

Shampoo: (este chico ser fuerte, pero con ranma a mí lado, no podrá vencernos, shampoo ayudara a ranma a curar su maldición de una vez)

Harpi: vamos chicos, es que ya se cansaron (aunque el cansado soy yo..)

Ranma y shampoo: no podrás vencernos, mientras peleemos juntos, no podrás ganarnos!(que sincronía para decirlo al mismo tiempo)

Harpi: que!, esa frase…kula….

_**Flash Back**_

_En una especia de montaña_

_Harpi: vaya, no crei que fuera tan duro de vencer_

_Kula: lo mismo digo harpi-kun_

_Bethomen: vamos niños, es que acaso unos mocosos pretendían vencer a uno de los demonios mas fuertes que existen, los matare ahora mismo para que conozcan el infierno!_

_Harpi y kula: no podrás vencernos, mientras peleemos juntos, no podrás ganarnos!_

_Bethomen: pero que!_

_**Fin del flash Back**_

Harpi se distrajo pro aquellas palabras que recibió el ataque de ranma y shampoo de lleno, mandándole contra el muro, parecia bastante herido, lo suficiente para ponerlo de rodillas

Ranma: vamos shampoo, una vez mas y le ganaremos!

En eso, una extraña aura empezó a rodear a Harpi, cuando ranma y shampoo lo vieron, parecía que otra persona estaba ahí, un rostro tan frió, como si no dudara en acabar con ellos

Harpi: he, nada mal chicos, pero esto acaba ahora, Lions infertur!(choque de Leones)

Una especie de luz brillante empezo a salir de su brazo, ranma recordaba ese ataque, aquel que lo derroto, pero justo cuando lo hiba a recibir, uan joven se puso delante de el

Ranma: shampoo!

Ranma no pudo aser nada, vio como unso golpes a gran velocidad goleparon a la chcia en todos lados, despues de eso, la chica callode rodillas, y termino en el suelo

Ranma (tomando a shampoo de lso brazos), estas bien,contestame!

Harpi: tonto /sacando una pedazo de madera de su ropa/, nunca te distraigas: Shoting.../lanzo el pedazo de madera hacia ranma/

Ranma esquivo el pedazo, pero cuando paso pro su cabeza, alguien sujeto la madera, y era harpi, que estaba parado de mano sobre su hombro, y con la otra, sujeto el pedazo de madera)

Harpi: Nanaya!*

Se escucho como un corte, harpi volvio aparecer doden estaba antes, pero con el pedazod e madera en su mano, y solo se pudo ver a ranam caer al suelo y uan chica grita su nombre

Akane: ranma!

Harpi: (maldicion, no puedo conrolar otra vez esa sensacion...) al menos, no lso mate...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulod e hoy, seguro algunos em odiaran por lastimar de tal amenra a shampoo, pero a veces ser escritor es muy duro! Bueno, solo queda esperar el siguiente capitulo, que pro cierto, canbiara la vida de todos, bueno, hasta la proxima actualizacion n.n**_

_***Shoting Nanaya( Aunque la tecnica suena rara, prefiero deccribirla como EL corte de nanaya, para los que hayan jugado en ps2, melty blood, este es el ataque contrataque-final de nanaya, aqui si queiren verlo **_

**.com/watch?v=5ip3QBqQ5UQ&feature=related**

_**En el minuto 1.15**_


	7. Omake 2: Leve Sensaciones

**Aver, un pequeño OMAKE, descuiden, sera cortito y tal vez confusoXD**

Estos hechos suceden justo cuando Harpi libera esa extraña aura

_**En una área que parecía desértica**_

Soular: mmhp

Ayame: paso algo Soular-sensei?

Soular: no es nada ayame ( esa aura, harpi, estas volviendo a recordar?), bueno, continuemos con tu entrenamiento

Ayame: sip

_**Cerca de un Volcan**_

Rosa: (vaya, por un momento sentí la energía de thanatos, esto es grave)

Laharl: me estas escuchando humana, te pregunte que ases en mi palacio

Rosa: am, perdon niño, me decías algo?

Laharl: ¬¬

_**En un Mar en el archipiélago**_

Blue: veo que empieza a liberar su poder

Red: el muy idiota, si lo hace ahora, dará su ubicación

Blue: tal vez, pero la energia aun es debil, nosotros la sentimos por que somos iguales

Red: sip, somos algo que todo mundo aborrece

Blue: aun así, la mision debe completarse, ojala a thanatos no se le valla la mano

Red: bahhh, no se por que debemos ayudarlos, los seres humanos son tan inservibles

Blue: nosotros alguna vez fuimos humanos, recuérdalo

Red: bahh, soy conciente de eso, thanatos es el único que no lo acepta

Blue: con el tiempo entenderá, que ya no pertenece a ellos

**/**

Kula: esa sensación….

Guardia1: señorita, esta bien?

Kula: si, no es nada (asi que sigues vivo verdad, maldito demonio..)

**_/_**

Yue: nodoka, estas ahí, nodoka!

Nodoka: ahh, perdona yue, estaba distraída /mirando una carta de pacto/

Yue: sucede algo malo con aquel chico?

Nodoka: no es nada, solo me pregunto si estara bien

Yue: el sabe arreglárselas, no te preocupes

Nodoka: lo se, no quería preocuparte yue n.n

Yue: bueno, vamos, negi-sensei nos esta esperando

Nodoka: si, vamos

Fin de Omake

**Notas: cuando menciono Blue, Rosa, Red, no hablo de los power rangers ok¬¬, si no a los encapuchados que salieron ene. Capitulo 3, cada uno vestía una capucha de diferente color**

**Bueno, con esto, si que debieron quedar REQUECONFUNDIDOS! (hasta yoXD), bueno, de aquí, al siguiente omake (que saldra después de 5 capitulos mas, mucho desvioXD) se explica quienes son estos y rayos tienen que ver con aquel chico,**

**Aunque algunos personajes que mencione aquí deben conocerlos, mejor darles sorpresa para muchoooooo después, hasta el siguiente capitulo, saldrá para este sabado ñam, se agradecen los comentarios, ojala pongan mas reviewsXD (descudia rampoo, no quiero desviarme dela histoiraoriginal, pero es divertido causar intriga, eso hace que la espera valga la penaXD)**


	8. Capitulo6: Tiempo de Descanso

**Aquí al continuación, disculpen al demora, pero a veces la inspiración tarda en llegar**

**En el Capitulo Anterior**

_Harpi: tonto /sacando una pedazo de madera de su ropa/, nunca te distraigas: Shoting.../lanzo el pedazo de madera hacia ranma/_

_Ranma esquivo el pedazo, pero cuando paso pro su cabeza, alguien sujeto la madera, y era harpi, que estaba parado de mano sobre su hombro, y con la otra, sujeto el pedazo de madera)_

_Harpi: Nanaya!*_

_Se escucho como un corte, harpi volvió aparecer donde estaba antes, pero con el pedazo de madera en su mano, y solo se pudo ver a ranma caer al suelo y una chica grita su nombre_

_Akane: ranma!_

_Harpi: (maldición, no puedo controlar otra vez esa sensación...) al menos, no lso mate..._

**Ahora, lo que sigue**

Akane se para para ir donde ranma, pero

Soun: espera akane

Akane: pero papa, ranma esta….

GEnma: tranquila akane, la pelea aun no acaba

Ranma comenzó a levantarse, aunque parecía que toda su energía la usaba para estar de pie

Harpi: eres persistente niño ,eso me agrada

Ranma (sonriendo), no creas que me as ganado aun, no después de lo que el hiciste a sha…./se desplomo/

Harpi: (vaya, es muy insistente, me huele a amor..)

**TP: (Sigues creyendo en esas cosas?)**

Harpi(un poco)

Harpi tomo a ambos chicos y los llevo dentro de la casa

Akane; como pudiste hacerlo esto a ranma!

Harpi: era una pelea, uno debe pasar por estas cosas cuando es un artista marcial

Akane: pero no tenias que..

Ranma /parandose/: tranquila akane

Akane: ranma, estas bien (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Harpi: no te sobreesfuerzos chico

Genma: tranquilo hijo, es mejor que descanses

Ranma: nop, quiero la revancha

Soun: ranma!

Akane: acaso estas loco, estas muy herido

Cologne: no deberías exigirte tanto futuro yerno

Soun: abuela, cuando llego aqui?

Cologne: estuve viendo la pelea desde el comienzo, y puedo decir que aunque ranma se recupere, no tiene posibilidades contra este chico, la diferencia es demasiada

Estas palabras provocaron un miedo en ranma, a pesar de todo lo que habia entrenado y vivido desde que llego a nerima, las peleas, los entrenamientos, de nada sirvió?

Ranma: yo no aceptare eso, no lo voy a aceptar!(intento salir de ahí, pero apenas de levanto, se cayo de cara)

Harpi(aff, eso podría ser un problema)

Cologne: antes que nada, quisiera saber como dominas el Lions infertur, la tecnica mas sagrada de nuestra tribu

Ranma: técnica sagrada?

Harpi: mmm, esto es algo que le concierne solo a amazonas, le parece hablarlo en toro lugar?

Cologne: como gustes niño

Ranma: esperen..

Harpi: escucha, primero recupérate de tus heridas, de ahí tal vez volamos a pelear (diciendo esto, harpi y la abuela salen saltando de la casa

Ranma: maldición..

Genma: tranquilo hijo, es mejor que recuperes

RAnma: no, yo debo volver a pelear con el

En eso llegan2 chicas

Rin Rin: es mejor que descanses ranma

Ran Ran: la matriarca a pedido que te vigilemos, asi que mejor descansa

Ranma: no nenecito queme vigilen!, solo debo encontrar a ese maldito

Rin Rin: asi pagas el sacrifico de nuestra hermana?

Ranma: eh?

Ran ran: shampoo se puso como escudo para protegerte, asi que no malgaste su sacrificio

Ranma shampoo…../mirándola/ (es verdad, iba a recibir ese ataque otra vez, pero ella se puso adelante, no tenia por que hacerlo)

Rin rin: además, al matriarca cree que este sujeto no es normal

Genma. Como que no es normal?

Ranran: no sintieron una energía algo extraña provenir de el?

Ranma: ahora que lo mencionan, fue antes de lanzar esa ráfaga de luz, sentí una energía poderosa, parecia orta persona (con verloa lso ojos, i cuerpo nose pudo mover..)

Shampoo: /despertando/ shampoo también sentirla

RyR: hermana, estas bien?

Shampoo: sip, no se preocupen

Ranma: -con cara de preocupación-shampoo, por que hiciste algo asi?

Shampoo: shampoo no saber, cuando vi aquella técnica, solo querer proteger a ranma

Ranma: pudo ser peligroso, no tenias por que hacerlo!

Ran ran: no tienes que gritarle así!

Rin rin: ella solo quiso protegerte ranma!

Akane: ellas tienes razón, no deberías tratar así a alguien que te quiere ayudar ranma

Ranma: pssh, como si eso te importara akane

Akane: que dijiste!

Shampoo: ranma…

RAnma: ¿

Shampoo: (con una mirada triste) shanpoo no quería ser un estorbo para ti, solo quería ayudar a curar tu maldición..

Ranma: no espera, no me referia a eso, veras es que…

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo lo cual puso a ranma nervioso

Ranma: veras, es que… pudiste haber salido muy lastimada por mi culpa shampoo, sabes el susto que me diste cuando caíste al suelo

Shampoo: ranma se preocupo pro shampoo?

Ranma: pues claro que si! Después de todo…

Todas: ¿?

Ranma: (mirando a otro lado mientras lo decía) también te preocupas por mi, es natural que me preocupe por ti

Aquellas palabras llegaron al corazón de shampoo, simplemente le sonrió, lo cual hizo que ranma le sonriera, posiblemente su relación avanzo a un grado de amigos, (que se yo, no se mucho de estas cosasXD), mientras akane mas que enojada, tenia una cara de preocupación por lo que sucedía, desde cuando ranma y shampoo eran tan amigos?

Ranma; bueno, supongo que no estará mal descansar, debo recuperarme un poco antes de ir por Harpi otra vez, pero….no creen que atarme es demasiado….(rin rin y ran ran ya habían atado a ranma de la cintura para que no fuera por harpi, si, así de confianza le tiene al chicoXD)

Shampoo: solo es pro seguridad, ranma suele ser muy impulsivo

Akane: y bastante terco

En eso la abuela de shampoo volvió

Shampoo: abuela, que haces aquí

Cologne: solo arreglando algunos asuntos shampoo

Ranma: y que sucedió con Harpi?

Cologne: tranquilo futuro yerno, primero que nada, saldré por 3 dias, debo volver a la aldea

Shampoo: a la aldea? Sucedió algo?

Cologne: no, solo debo ir por unas cosas para ranma

Ranma: para mi?

Cologne: (sonriendo) si futuro yerno, necesitare algunas cosas para que puedas derrotar a harpi

RAnma: DE VERDAD?, espere, no dijo que al diferencia entre el y yo era demasiada?

Cologne: lo es, pero ahí una forma de que iguales su fuerza y velocidad, pero, el entrenamiento puede resultar bastante riesgoso, es mas probable que mueras antes de terminarlo, aun así, quieres correr el riesgo?

Ranma: por supuesto!

Cologne (parece decidido a todo), esta bien, primero que anda, no de veras pelear en los siguientes 3 dias futuro yerno

Ranma: pero, pro que?

Cologne toco el hombro de ranma con su bastón, lo cual le provoco un gran dolor

Cologne: la ultima técnica que recibiste no solo te golpeo fuertemente, si no, lastimo severamente algunos órganos y músculos internos, si no descansas en estos 3 dias, tal vez tus músculos nunca se recuperen y tendrías que abandonar las artes marciales para siempre

Ranma( con una cara de miedo): dejar las artes marciales, no, eso nunca lo hare!

Cologne: bueno, nada sucederá mientras no pelees estos 3 días, hasta entonces, nada de peleas!

Akane( nada de peleas, será posible que ranma lo logre?)

Mientras seguía la conversación, un viejo escuchaba desde el techo, con uan sonrisa malevola

Haposai: (hehe, esto es interesante, ahora si em las pagaras ranma!)

**En el Nekohatem(así creo que se llamaba el restorán de shampoo)**

La abuela ya había hecho lso preparativos para viajar, como shampoo aun estaba herida, les dijo que cerraran el restaurante hasta que ella volviera, a Mouse casi le da un ataque cuando vio a shampoo en ese estado y de inmediato culpo a ranma, pero se calmo cuando la abuela le pego con su bastón en la cabeza y le explico lo de al pelea, lo cual hizo que Mousse se empezara a reír al saber que ranma perdió de un golpe, lo cual hizo que shampoo le tirara agua fría y luego le pegara con su bonboring en la cabeza, solo quedo un pobre pato tirado en el suelo

Cologne: bueno shampoo, quedas a cargo mientras no estoy, vigila que ranma no pelee en estos 3 dias, y intenta no esforzarte demasiado, aun debes recuperarte

Shampoo: lo hare abuelita, no te preocupes

Después de estas palabras, Cologne se alejo del lugar saltando entro lso techos, recordando lo que hablo con aquel chico

**F_lash back_**

_Harpi: bueno, aquí estara bien_

_Cologne: bueno niño, que es lo que tienes que decir?_

_Harpi: asi /sacando un pergamino de su bolsillo/, tome_

_Cologne; y esto que es?_

_Harpi: Amaxaran…_

_Cologne: (con cara de sorpresa): como conoces ese nombre?, entonces, esto debe ser…_

_Harpi: sip, 1 de las 3 partes del Arte Amazonico, seguro ustedes las amazonas poseen los otros 2 pergaminos_

_Cologne: esto significa una sola cosa verdad_

_Harpi: sip, creo que ranma y su nieta tiene potencial, y con este pergamino, entendera el verdadero propósito del Lions infertur_

_Cologne: ya veo, pero aun no me respondes, quien eres tu?_

_Harpi: pues, vera….QUE ES ESO?_

_Cologne volteo para ver que señalaba el joven, cuando volvió la mirada el chico simplemente desapareció…_

**_Fin del Flash back_**

Cologne: (el hecho que ese chico tuviera este pergamino podria significa solo una cosa, pero es imposible, entonces el debería tener mas de 600 años..)

MIentars ya la noche rodeaba a la ciudad, ranma no pida dormir, había pasado tantas cosas en solo 2 días, había perdido ya 2 veces, consideraba a shampoo una amiga en la cual confiar, la cura a su maldición estaba tan cerca, iba a recibir un entrenamiento para hacerse mas fuerte, estaba ansioso, pero debía dejar de pelear pro 3 días, lo cual parecía una gran prueba ya que mañana tenia clases, mañana seria un día muy duro..

Y mientras el se rodeaba en sus pensamientos, en al Aldea amazona…

Anzu: (esas 2, ya an tardado demasiado, no tolerare mas fallas, creo que a fin de cuentas, yo misma tendré que encargarme)

Y cerca de negima, 2 sombras andaban pro la ciudad, uno pro lso techos y otro se arastaba pro als calles con una enorme mochila

Ryoga: (hasta que al fin llegue, tanto tiempo alejada de mi amada akane, pero primero debo encargarme de aquel chico que se robo mi Mapa….ahhh)

En eso, una chica salto encima de ryoga, aplastándolo

Hanako: (hasta que llegue, bueno, y ahora donde diablos esta harpi?¬¬)

Ryoga: ey, quieres pararte de encima mio?

Hanako: a, lo siento

Ryoga: no fue nada….(se le quedo viendo a hanako..que chica mas bonita pensó)

Hanako: oye niño, te sucede algo?

Ryoga: no es anda, eh, niño? Pero si parecemos de la misma edad

Hanako: bueno, te vez como un niño, muy frágil y débil

Ryoga: DEBIL!(estas palabras resonaron en al cabeza de ryoga, apenas la conocía y ya lo había llamado debil..)

Hanako: bueno, tengo prisa, así que adiós chico débil

Diciendo esto, hanako se fue, dejadnos ryoga con una aura depresiva(pobre chico cerdo)

Y en la casa de los Tendo

Hapossai: esta listo /guardando un monton de papeles donde siempre lleva los "tesoros" que roba/ ahora ranma, prepárate a sufrir por haberte atrevido a arruinar mi felicidad!

Ya estaba amaneciendo, para ranma, serian los 3 dias mas aburridos de su vida, ya que no debía pelear, sin imaginar que serian los 3 dais mas agitados de su vida

C_**ontinuara…..**_

_**Bueno, antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza, pero a veces, la inspiración tarda mas en llegar u.u, aparte de las presiones pro al uni y todo eso, aun asi, no dejare incloclusa mi historia!(odio cuando las dejan incompletas, si no, miren todas las historias favoritas que tengo agregadas XD) bueno, aparte del hecho que empezo otro proyecto, ya que entre los omakes que escribo que dejan confundidos a muchos, empeze uan historia en al categoría ragnarok, para explicar algunos detalles de los personajes que andan siguiendo a ranma (no creerían que mi trma seria facil de entender verdad?), bueno, hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	9. CApitulo 7: Dias de decanso 1ra Parte

EL sol elevándose entre la penumbra, anunciaba otro nuevo día en la ciudad de Nerima, aunque parecía un buen dia para relajarse, un chico no se esperaba todo el problema que tendría que aguantar

**1er Dia de descanso (quedan 72 horas)**

En la casa de los tendo, por milagro que parezca, ramma fue el primero en despertar y estar en la mesa al desayunar, tal vez algo lo tenia preocupado, lo cual su prometida noto

Akane: vaya sorpresa

Ranma: ¿

Akane: es la primera vez que te levantas temprano

Ranma: no puede dormir bien, eso es todo

Soun: bueno chicos, mejor que se apresuren, o llegaran tarde a clases

Kasumi: por cierto, el maestro Hapossai no ha bajado a desayunar, su desayuno se va enfriar

Ranma: seguro ese viejo libidinoso anda robando prendas como siempre

Genma: Ranma!, como puedes llamar asi a tu maestro?

Todos los demás se le quedaron viendo raro a genma

Ranma: desde cuando te preocupas pro lo que piense de ese viejo libidinoso eh papa?

Gema-nervioso- de que estas hablando ranma, como artista marcial debes respetar a tu maestro!

Soun: me parece muy extraño señor saotome, desde cuando tanto respeto al maestro?

Genma-aun nervioso-: no se a que se refiere Tendo, siempre e tratado al maestro con respeto, pero es tiempo que ranma aprenda lo que es respeto /tomando el plato de ranma/ y hasta que no lo aprenda, no tendrá comida

Ranma: oye, devuélveme eso!

Y asi comenzó otra pelea por la comida, la familia ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, ranma perseguia a su padre, pero apenas salto para dar un golpe, su cuerpo se detuvo, ranma solo se arrodillo agarrándose el hombro, como si se le fuera a desgarrar

Akane: ranma, que tienes?

Ranma: no es nada, descuida akane (que fue esa sensación, senti como si algo me fuera a arrancar el brazo)

Tendo: ranma, te encuentras bien?

Ranma: si, solo es un pequeño dolor en el hombro

Akane: es cierto, la abuela te prohibió pelear por3 dias, recuerda lo que pasara si no lo haces

Ranma: (no volver aser un artista marcial..), descuida, mejor vayamos a la escuela

Mientras ranma y akane se iban, un viejo pervertido los miraba desde lejos

Hapossai: llego la hora, pronto lo lamentaras ranma!

* * *

Tendo: por cierto, esta actuando muy extraño señor Saotome, que esta ocultando?

Genma: /volteando la cara /es imaginación suya Tendo (perdona ranma, pero si no hago esto, algo malo podría pasarme)

Mientras, ranma como akane ya casi llegaba a la escuela

Akane: recuerda ranma, no debes pelear, o podrías terminar lastimado

Ranma: ya lo se akane, aunque decirlo es facil, sabes que…

En eso, alguien aparece gritando

Kuno: ranma saotome, prepárate!

Ranma: si que eres molesto, ya veras que..(no debes pelear..)..eh, quien dijo eso?

Kuno intento golpear a ranma, lo cual el lo esquivo, quiso darle un golpe para que dejara de molestar, pero seguia esa voz dentro de el que le deica lo mismo, asi que sol o esquivaba hasta que akane se canso y de una patada, mando a kuno a volar por los aires (siempre me pregunto que se sentirá volar por un puñetazo asi?XD)

Akane: ranma, estas bien?

Ranma: si, gracias akane, aunque pude haber acabado fácilmente con el

Akane: lo se, pero sabes que no debes pelear, así que yo te defenderé por estos días (diciendole con una leve sonrisa)

Ranma /con cara de sorpresa/: ah..gracias, supongo (y por que ella esta tan feliz?)

Ukyo /desde lejos mirando la escena/ (algo aquí esta mal, desde cuando akane es tan

amable?)

Ya en clases, ranma miraba por la ventana, pensando en lo molesto que no es poder defenderse, y de kuno todavía, la voz en su cabeza, pero le extrañaba mas la actitud tan amable de akane, habra pasado algo sin que se diera cuenta?

Srta Hinako: señor Saotome, esta escuchando?

Ranma: eh¿?

Srta Hinako: haga el favor de prestar atención, y lea el siguiente parrafo

Ranma a seguro /parándose/. Am, me podría decir que pagina?

Con este comentario todos se rieron del chico, aunque la señorita Hinako pensaba en como Disciplinarlo por estar distraído, en eso, tocaron la puerta del salón, la señorita hinako atendió, y luego

Srta. Hinako: Atención todo, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera

Todos: una nueva compañera, como sera? sera bonita?

Srta: Hinako: adelante

La nueva alumna, era una joven de Cabello largo hasta la cintura, azul oscuro, muy bonita, con los ojos de color perla

Srta: Hinako: Ella es Hanako Hyuga, estara temporalmente en nuestra escuela, asi que sean amables con ella

Hanako: /mientras sonreia/es un gusto conocerlos a todos

Los chicos se quedaron embobados con ella, y a las chicas les parecía muy tierna, era muy bonita, pero cuando ranma la vio, sintio algo extraño …

Ya en hora del almuerzo, mientras subio a la azotea, acompañado de ukyo, que le ofreció una de sus okonimiyakis, cosa que el chico no dudo en aceptar

Ukyo: ranma

Ranma: dime ukyo

Ukyo: que sucede entre tu y akane?

Ranma: a que te refieres?

Ukyo: pues, es muy extraño que dejes que akane te defienda

Ranma: que! No nesecito que nadie me defienda, en especial una chica tan torpe como akane!

Akane: asi que soy torpe verdad?

Ranma volteo asustado y esperando un golpe de akane, pero en vez de eso, la chica se sento entre ellos y empezó a hablar con ukyo

Akane: ranma esta herido

Ukyo_ herido?

Akane: si, la abuela dijo que no podra pelear en 3 dias, si lo hace, tal vez nunca se recupere

Ukyo: y como sucedió todo eso?

Ranma no quería mencionar que habia perdido 2 veces con aquel extraño, pero alguien mas dio la respuesta

Hanako: el perdió contra Harpi y ahora esta pagando las consecuencias

Ukyo: es cierto eso ranma, perdiste una pelea?

Ranma: espera, no es asi de simple, y tu como sabes eso!

Hanako: es facil, puedo ver su "marca personal"

rAnma: marca personal?

Hanako: escucha, tengo la habilidad de ver "la energia" por asi decirlo, y

Veo que el ki en tu honbro, esta enredado

Akane: enredado?

Hanako: veras, todo nuestro cuerpo esta rodeado de una energia llamada Ki, que la gran mayoria de artistas marciales dominan, esta circula por todo el cuerpo, como la sangre, me entienden?

Ranma: si

Hanako: bueno, si no me equivoco, el que te hizo esto, debio "cortarte", de seguro uso un trozo de madera verdad?

Ranma: si, crei que era un cuchillo, pero solo era un trozo de mandera

Hanako: pues, lo que en verdad hizo, es lastimar tu Ki, y poner algo del suyo en su lugar, alterando el flujo de tu ki, ahora tu cuerpo lucha por expulsar ese ki ajeno, cosa que al parecer no es tan severo, pero al querer usar ki, El ki de el reacciona, causándote mucho dolor y se expande, si logra expandirse lo suficiente, destruira toda tu Ki, impidiendo para siempre su uso, y destruyendo prácticamente tu cuerpo

Akane: vaya, eso es terrible..

Ranma: ese maldito..

Hanako: en verdad, tienes mucha suerte que solo fuera eso

RAnma: suerte. Llama suerte a esto!

Ukyo: cierto, por la culpa de ese sujeto..

Hanako: escuchen, el que te hizo esto, solo te lastimo suavemente, fácilmente pudo haberte destrozado el flujo del KI, o simplemente haberte rebanado el cuerpo si queria

Estas palabras dejaron en silencio a los 3, ranma pudo morir, akane s e veia preocupada, y ukyo estaba muy enojada con aquel chico, pero ranma..

Ranma: y tu como sabes tanto?

Hanako: digamos que conozco al que te hizo esto

Akane: tu lo conoces?

Hanako: si, a decir verdad, vine a este lugar buscándolo

Ukyo: es tu novio o algo asi?

Hanako/algo sonrojada/ nada que ver, simplemente lo busco para demostrarle que soy mejor que el

Akane: asi que son rivales

Ranma: pues tendras que esperar, ya que yo lo derrotare primero

Ukyo: espera, no te dejare pelear en ese estado ranma

Akane: cierto, debes descansar por 3 dias

Hanako: bueno, supongo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, me retiro…asi, por cierto, un viejo andaba repartiendo estos papeles por toda la escuela, es para ti creo

Ranma: viejo, debe ser hapossai

Akane: aver

En el papel decia: Ranma se ha vuelto un cobarde, tiene miedo de pelear

Mientras, en la escuela, varios papeles caían por todos lados diciendo el mismo mensaje, hasta un panda los entregaba a cada uno, todos se sorprendieron, ranma se habia vuelto un cobarde?

El panda seguía repartiendo hasta que un chico le grito

RAnma: Papa, que rayos estas haciendo!

Genma(mostrando sus letreros): Solo ayudo al maestro para que seas mas fuerte

Ranma: y a esto llamas ayuda?

Akane: tio genma, no sera que nos estas ocultando algo?

Genma: -jugando con su balon-

Ranma: papa, eres un…

Kuno(apareciendo en ecena): Ranma Saotome, no tienes por que andar esparciendo mentiras, si sabes bien que enfrentar al Rayo azul de la escuela furinkan te da miedo, así que prepárate!

RAnma: miedo, ahora veras…./maldición, no otra vez)

Ranma volvió a sentir dolor en el cuerpo, lo cual lo inmovilizo, listo para recibir el ataque de Kuno, todos vieron como ranma hiba hacer golpeado, akane iba a intervenir, pero la nueva alumna se le adelanto, poniéndose delante de ranma

Kuno: quien eres tu?

Hanako: no crees que aprovecharse de un chico herido es muy cobarde?

Kuno: yo cobarde?, para empezar, quien eres tu?

Hanako: soy hanako Hyuga, y si gustas, sere tu oponente

Kuno: mmmm-sacando un ramo de flores- no seria cortes que lastimara a una chica tan hermosa

Hanako: am, gracias supongo (que sujeto mas raro)

Kuno: ademas, no es posible que una chica tenga posibilidades de vencerme ami, salvo mi hermosa akane tendo

Akane: como que tuya?

Hanako: asi que no te puedo ganar pro que soy mujer verdad…..

Kuno volteo y vio que la chica emitia una aura que daba miedo de solo verla, y sin que pudiera reaccionar, al chica golpeo solo con la palma de sus manos sus hombros, estomago y cabeza, tal rapidez que todos se quedaron sorprendidos, y kuno simplemente callo al suelo

Kuno: que fue eso, no me puedo mover

Hanako: descuida, se te pasara en unas horas, asi que descansa en el suelo

Ranma: (que rapida es), y que haces aquí?

Hanako: olvidaba algo ( tocando con su palma alrededor del pecho) listo

Ukyo: que hiciste?

Hanako: solo ayude en el flujo de su ki, ahora podrás correr y esquivar sin que te lastimes, pero no puedes pelear

RAnma: por que me estas ayudando?

Hanako: supongo que si estoy cerca de ti, podré encontrar pronto a harpi, asi que decidi protegerte hasta que te cures

Akane y ukyo: que!

Ranma: espera, yo no entecito por….(en eso, se vio un grupo de chicas de la escuela perseguía un viejito que tenia una bolsa en su espalda, mientras lo perseguian con escobas y palos gritándole pervertido y degenerado)

Hapossai: a que feliz soy, encontré un nuevo tesoro, aunque creo que estoy olvidando algo

En eso, se cruza con ranma y los demás, lo cual ranma salta hacia el, pero hanako lo agarra de la pierna, haciendo que caiga de cara al suelo, ranma voltea enojado, pero al verla a la cara, recuerda lo que le dijo

Hanako: oiga, usted viejo pervertido¬¬

Hapossai: quien me llama? O si, es una hermosa jovencita, ven a mis brazos!

Hapossai se lanza hacia hanako, pero ukyo le pega con su espátula en la cabeza

Ukyo: usted viejo pervertido, como puede andar esparciendo estas mentiras?

Hapossai: un momento, yo nunca e mentido en mi vida

Ukyo: como que nunca, y esto que es /mostrándole el papel/

Hapossai: a esto, /Mirando al cielo/ es para que ranma deje de huir y enfrente las peleas como un hombre, el deber de todo maestro es que su alumno mejore

Gemna-con su letreros- eso es inspirador maestro

Ranma: /sujetando a su padre/ y tu por que rayos estas ayudando lo eh papa?

Gema(nervioso): es el deber de un discípulo ayudar a su maestro, tu deberias aprender lo mismo

Ranma; seguro que no ocultas algo?

Hapossai: ranma, es momento de hacerte aprender a respetar a tus maestros

Ranma: ha, respetarlo a usted

Hapossai: Prepárate ranma!/sacando una de sus bombas/ Bombas Hapossai!

Ranma pudo esquivar la bomba, pero hapossai seguía lanzadolas, ranma no podría ganar solo esquivando, pero en eso, por todo el secándolo, apareció la maestra Hinako

Hinako: como veo, el joven saotome esta causando problemas otra vez, pero esta vez no escapara, Happo cinco yen satsu!

Ranma logro esquivar la técnica, pero Hapossai lo agarro de sorpresa, absorbiendo todo su energía de batalla, dejándolo como un papel arrugado, flotando por el aire (me da risa verlo asiXD)

Hinako: ahora sige usted joven ranma

Ranma: espere, esto es un ..

HInako: Happo cinco yen sat….

Hanako: maestra, disculpe

Hinako: si señorita Hanako?

Hanako: no cree que atacar a un alumno herido esta muy mal?

Hinako: el joven saotome esta herido?

Hanako: si, y no creo que como profesora responsable que es, deba lastimarlo, mas bien, el ayudo a atrapar al ladron

La señorita Hinako no sabia si creerles, pero en eso ukyo le dio unas golosinas, lo cual la señorita Hinako las tomo y se fue olvidando el asunto (que profesora noXD)

Ranma: gracias

Hanako: no ahí de que, prometí protegerte no?

Ukyo: oye akane, no eres que esos 2 se están volviendo amigos demasiado rápido?

Akane: mmm, no lo creo, como ella dijo, solo esta cerca a ranma para atrapar a harpi

Ukyo: bueno, yo quiero conocer a ese tal harpi, le voy a dar una lección por herir a ranma

* * *

Mientras todo el alboroto pasaba y los estudiantes regresaban a clases, hapossai estaba flotando a la deriva hasta que…

Genma: a maestro, esta bien?

Hapossai: nenecito descansar…(no se como escribir cuando hapossai esta así de maltrecho XD)

Genma: descuide maestro, primero déjeme tomar sus cosas para que no se estropeen /sacando en especial una foto que llevaba hapossai/ y ahora, es mejor que tome un poco de viento no cree, eso lo relajara

Genma con un gancho, ata a hapossai a un poste, y la gente que pasa por ahí, ve una extraña bandera de un viejito que parece estar hecho de papel moviéndose con el viento (siempre quise ver eso en el animeXD)

* * *

Mientras, en otra parte un chico era perseguido por 2 jovenes chinas

Harpi: ya les dije que no conozco a esa chica!

Rin rin: no mientas, vistes igual que ella

Ran ran: seguro la conoces, asi que dinos donde esta!

Harpi: (rayos, que chicas tan tercas) bueno, si asi quieren, tomen!

Harpi lanza una bomba de humo, la cual las tomo de sorpresa, para cuando la bomba pierde efecto, harpi desaparecido

Ran ran: a, se nos volvió a escapar

Rin rin: no podemos permitirlo, el sabe donde esta aquella mujer

Ran ran: descuida, no debe estar lejos

Y asi lo era, harpi estaba escondido en el techo de la escuela furinkan, saber como llego ahí tan rapido

Harpi: (uff, esas chicas si que son insistentes, al menos parece que no saben que esa mujer soy yo, si no, me darían el beso de la muerte siendo hombre /swt)

En eso, sonó la campana de la escuela, anunciando el fin de clases, los alumnos comenzaron a salir, en eso, pudo ver a ranma, justo a akane, una chica con una espátula gigante y ..hanako! o-o

Harpi: (rayos, qu ehace hanako ahí!,essto no es bueno, si me encuentra, seguro me obligare volver a casa…..a, por que esto me pasa ami!) mmm, raro, la joven akane emite una aura extraña…, bueno, eso no importa por ahora, creo que iré a cumplir parte del trato (hora de ir por aquella chica)

Mientras, el curioso grupo se dirigía a su hogares, ukyo fue a su restaurante, dejando a Ranma, akane y hanako

Ranma: oye

Hanako: ¿?

Ranma: y ese chico, que tan fuerte es?

Hanako: mmmm, no sabria decirlo con certesa

Akane: no as peleado con el?

Hanako: algunas veces, pero no se lo toma enserio el muy baka¬¬

Ranma: no habra problema, en cuanto me recupere lo buscare y esta vez le ganare

Akane: pero ranma

Hanako: no te confíes, seria tu perdición

Ranma: ¿?

Hanako: ese chico, puede parecer debil, pero es una de las personas mas fuertes que conosco, podria destruir toda una ciudad si el quisiera

Akane: tan fuerte es?

Hanako: digamos que atenido meritos para considerarlo un buen rival

Ranma: si es tan fuerte, será mas entretenido

Akane: vaya, ya as perdido contra el y aun así quieres seguir peleando?

Ranma-algo enojado- es algo que tu nunca entenderás!

Akane: y por que no lo entendería!

Ranma: por que no eres un artista marcial, por eso!

Akane: ranma…..(emitiendo aura maligna, corran todos!)

Ranma: (rayos, creo que me excedí esta vez o-o), espera akane, no quise decirlo asi..

Hanako: (vaya, esta chica empieza a caerme bien n.n)

Justo cuando akane sacaba el Mazo, alguien caia del cielo, haciendo un hueco en plena calle

Akane: Mousse, que te paso?

Mousse –algo herido al parecer- ran..ma…

RAnma: sucede algo?

Mousse: salva a sham..poo (fueron su palabras antes de desmayarse)

Ranma: MOUSSE; DESPIERTA; QUE LE SUCEDIÓ A SHAMPOO; CONTESTA!

Akane: esta inconciente, ranma, espera!

Ranma salio corriendo en busca de shampoo, tenia miedo de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, diferente a otras situaciones, el solo hecho de saber que ella estaba herida le atemorizaba, y detrás de el, lo seguía akane y hanako

Ranma: (shampoo, donde estas, si te paso algo, yo no podria….)SHAMPOO!

Shampoo: si?

Ranma estuvo gritando el nombre de shampoo mientras corría, al ultimo grito, shampoo estaba en la curva, lo cual distrajo a ranma y estrello conntra un poste

Shampoo: ranma estar bien?

Ranma –con la cara golpeada y tirado en el piso- si, no te preocupes

Akane-llegando-: shampoo, te encuentras bien?

Shampoo: shampoo estar bien, por que preguntar?

Akane: Mouse dijo que debíamos salvarte..

Hanako: y ranma salio corriendo apenas lo dijo

Shampoo: ranma preocuparse por mi?

Ranma: pues claro que si!, tu eres…

Todas se le quedaron viendo, ranma noto esto y se puso nervioso, queramos hiba a decir?

Akane: shampo es que ranma?¬¬

Ranma: am, tu eres…mi amiga (el chico piensa rapido no?) es normal que me preocupe por una amiga

Akane: (si claro¬¬)

Shampoo: shampoo esta r feliz n.n, pero –poniendo un acara de tristeza- shampoo deb e decirte algo

Ranma: ¿?

Shampoo: ranma yo quería disculparme contigo

Ranma: y por que te disculpas shampoo?

Shampoo bajo la mirada, no sabia como decir las palabras, hanako la vio y se llevo a akane a cierta distancia diciéndole que esto es entre ellos 2, cosa que akane se enojo bastante, shampoo al ver a hanako llevarse a akane, entendió que ella de alguna manera, sabia lo que diría, ranma simplemente no entendía nada

Ranma: y que querias decirme shampoo?

Shampoo-con cara de tristeza- shampoo siempre uso trucos y magia par aquerer tener a ranma, shampoo nunca pensó en lo que ranma sentía al usar esas cosas, shampoo quería disculparse y promete no volver a usar esas cosas

Ranma: shampoo. ..no tienes que preocuparte /sonriendo/

Shampoo: ¿?

RAnma: eso no importa, eso ya paso, y si los estas prometiendo, no hay problemas, después de todo, somos amigos no?

Shampoo-como queriendo llorar de alegria-: Ranma!

Ranma: espera shampoo

Shampoo se lanzo encima de ranma abrazándolo, cosa que el chico no pudo evitar, lo cual hizo que akane se enojara y preguntara que rayos sucedía, ranma explico lo que shampo prometió, y aunque akane no creyó mucho eso, pero parecía que shampoo estaba siendo sincera, pero aun así, les grito que ya dejaran de hacer estas cosas, hanako se limitaba a sonreír al ver aquella escena

Ya después de un rato, shampoo a su casa, al igual que ranma y akane, hanako dijo que no tenia donde ir, así que akane le ofrecio su casa por aquella noche, lo cual ella acepto, mientras, con shampoo…

Shampoo: (ranma no estar enojada con shampoo, yo no volver a usar trucos para ganar el corazon de ranma, supongo que debo agradecerle a Harpi por demostrarme lo que sentia ranma..)

Ya en la casa de los Saotome, akane presento a Hanako, por un momento Soun se asusto que fuera otra prometida de ranma y le puso la cara de demonio a ranmaXD, mientras ranma temblaba, Hanako se presento, Soun no tuvo problemas en que se quedara, luego, cenando

Tendo: y dime Hanako, que te trae por aquí, según me dices, tu higar esta muy lejos

Hanako: vine buscando a Harpi, derrotarlo, y llevármelo

Akane: y por que telo llevaras

Hanako: verán, el muy cobarde prometio pelear conmigo usando todo su poder, pero en vez de eso, escapo llevándose algo de mi familia sin permiso ¬¬

Nabiki: vaya, y parecia una persona honesta

Hanako: es todo un Baka¬¬

Akane: bueno, hasta que lo logres, puedes quedarte con nosotros, vedad papa?

Tendo: asi es, eres bienvenida en nuestra casa

Hanako: es muy amable señor tendo, entonces ledoy esto-dandole un sobre con mucho dinero/

Tendo: pero esto…

Hanako: olvide decirles, antes de venir por ese baka, traje algo de dinero de mi familia, para buscar hospedaje y comida, pero como me ofrecen amablemente su casa, es normal que como muestra de agradecimiento les de esto, a mí no me servirá

Nabiki: eres Bienvenida cuando quieras

Ranma: (si es por dinero, seguro…)

Tendo: -llorando- eres el primer huésped que esta en nuestra casa que no se aprovecha de nuestra hospitalidad

Akane: no como otros (mirando a ranma):

Ranma: (ignorando lo ultimo mientras comia)

Kasumi: y el tío genma no vendrá?, su cena se va enfriar

Ranma: seguro debe andar planeando algo con ese viejo pervertido, me comeré su comida

Mientras, en la escuela Furinkan, un chico estaba tirado en elsuelo

Kuno: (dijo que solo serian uan shoras, pero no me puedo mover aun…)

Ya era de Noche, y todos se iban a dormir, mientras ranma se acostaba, se preguntaba que causo que shampoo no quisiera volver a usar sus trucos, sentía que el tal harpi era culpable de esto, y solo pensaba en algo "si le hizo algo a shampoo, lo matare"

Mientras, Akane hablaba con hanako, Hanako era muy respetuosa con ella, y amigable también, ya parecian buenas amigas, cosa que ayudaba a akane con su humor, ya cuando se durmieron, una especia de aura rosada salía del cuerpo de akane y se dirigía a un almacén con el techo roto, y una mujer con una capucha Rosa oscuro, mirando la luna, mientras una aura rosada la rodeaba

* * *

Rosa: (que hermosa es la Luna, es lo poco hermoso que queda en este mundo, además de mi)

En eso, un Encapuchado apareció detrás de ella

: supuse que tu estabas detrás de esto

Rosa: vaya, si es thanatos, o quiero decir "Harpi"

Harpi: Lilith, supuse que eras tu la responsable de esto

Lilith: no entiendo a que te refieres

Harpi: el cambio repentino de la Chica tendo, solo tu pudiste haberlo provocado

Lilith: solo le daba un descanso a la pobre chica, los hombres suelen lastimar tan horriblemente el corazón de una mujer

Harpi: no me importa eso, tu no deberías estar aquí, que sucedió con tu mision?

Lilith: descuida, solo tomaba un pequeño descanso, y venia haber como estabas

HArpi: asi que ahora ustedes se preocupan por mi?

Lilith: vaya, siendo grosero con una mujer, eso no esta bien:

HArpi: ah, perdon…. A espera, que rayos, deja a la chica Tendo en paz, sabes que no debemos causar navíos tan bruscos si no es pro la misión

Lilith: en verdad, vine por otra cosa

HArpi: ¿?

Lilith: /sacando la capucha y un latigo/ yo, Lilith, 4to Miembro de la organización, por decreto de lo altos mandos, se te ordena revelar la habilidad que se concedió tu "amigo"

Harpi: vaya, no se andan con rodeos, y que si digo que no?

Lilith: entonces../La luna se puso roja de golpe/ te obligare a usarla!

Harpi: !

En medio del acalle, en esos momentos

Mousse: es que acaso se olvidaron de mi?-con un rio de lagrimas en los ojosXD) shampooooo!

Continuara

**Descripción de Personajes:**

**Lilith**

**Edad:** desconocida (parece de 21)

**Apariencia:** mide 1.80, cabello largo, de color rosado, una buena figura, con un par de cof cof bastante grandes (ustedes me entiendenXD), los ojos color rojos escarlatas, usa un traje como la de una gipsy (véase ragnarok gipsy)

**Tecnicas: **desconocidas, pero usa un latigo

**Parentesco con los personajes**: hasta el momento, se sabe que pertenece a la misma "oraganizacion" que Harpi

**Personalidad y historia**: Lilith es una chica arrogante con respecto a su apariencia fisica, muy hermosa, aunque aborrece a los hombres, y siempre para rodeada de una que otra mujer, se desconoce su pasado, pero se le apoda "La come hombres" debido a que ni un solo hombre puede lastimarla físicamente y aquellos que la retan, pierden su alma

Habilidad secreta: Oda de la Diosa (Lilith empieza a cantar, lo cual hace que cualquier hombre a 300 metros cerca de ella pierdan su energia vital y se la transfieran a ella, claro, para que esto funcione, deben estar viéndola, también posee otra habilidad que se dirá en algún omake futuro)

**Bueno, aquí el siguiente capitulo, me demore bastante por la falta de inspiracion, tiempo, y enojo ya que mucho no andan continuando su fic y eso me desmotiva x.x, bueno, mejor escribo el siguiente antes de perder inspiración, hasta el próximo (no habrá omakes, asi que no sabrán que le paso a harpi aunXD)**

**En e lProximo Capitulo, aparecerá por fin Ryoga! Y un personaje de ranma que todos ya se an olvidado de el o-o**


	10. Omake 3: Quiero que sonrias

**Aquí un Omake (si, menti!muajajajjaja)**

**(bueno, a fin de cuentas, yo soy el que controla esta historia *-*)**

Esto sucede en eso de las 5am del Dia 2, un almacén había sido destruido totalmente y solo quedaba un cráter bastante hondo, y lejos de ahí, un chico estaba tirado en el parque

Harpi: (me duele todo el cuerpo…no queda de otra/sacando un huevo y Sello /

Al mezclar los 2, sale una pequeña explosión de humo blanco, y aparece una Alice (véase ragnarok alice)

Alice: harpi-sama, por que esta así? Se encuentra bien, esta herido?

Harpi: tranquila alice, solo nesecito un poco de tu ayuda n.n

Alice: de inmediato, Heal!(una aura cubre a harpi)

Harpi: gracis, esto me ayuda un poco

Alice: Harpi-sama, quien le provoco tal daño?

Harpi: he, solo un encuentro con el destino, descuida, bueno, dormiré un poco, disculpa molestarte, pero cuídame als espaldas un rato ok..(se durmió)

Alice: Harpi-sama….esta sonriendo?

Alice tenia a harpi durmiendo, y sus piernas le servían de almohada al chico, ella solo sonría, extrañaba esa sonrisa de su maestro, su amigo, ya que ella sabia que hace tiempo, había perdido su sonrisa, a pesar que nunca lo demostraba, ella sabia que el sufria por dentro lo que había sucedido, al ver durmiendo a su maestro, su corazón se acelero, acerco despacio sus labios a los de el, pero en eso..

Azul: vaya, llegue en mal momento

Alice: parándose de golpe- a quien es usted? A, lo siento harpi-sama (se dio con la cabeza al suelo)

Azul: descuida, solo quería ver como estaba

Alice: usted es amigo de Harpi-sama?

Azul: un compañero mas bien (vaya, no esperaba que la pelea contra Lilith llegara a esto)

Alice: le hará daño a harpi-sama? Por que si es asi (sacando su escoba)

Azul: tranquila señorita, no soy una persona violenta, solo dele esta carta cuando despierte

Alice-tomando la carta-: esta bien, se la daré

Azul: y dígale que esa pelea fue bastante interesante, no crei que un hibrido como el tuviera tanto poder, seguro que es por …

Alice: No es cierto!(dice esto gritando enojada) Harpi-sama se a entrenado duramente estos años, no tiene anda que ver con lo que lleva dentro de el!

Azul (que carácter, y parecía tranquila), perdón si insulte, bueno, debo retirarme

Alice: …..

Azul: pero el doy un consejo

Alice: ¿?

Azul: no me acercaría sentimentalmente a el, a fin de cuentas, nosotros, los que ya no existimos en el tiempo, no tienen futuro

Alice: -algo asustada-a que se refiere con eso¿?

Azul: nada, solo recuerde, no solo no existimos, si no que estamos condenados, y harpi lleva una de las peores…

Diciendo esto, Azul desaparece, dejando a alice con muchas dudas

Alice: Harpi-sama(acariciando su rostro) quiero que vuelva a confiar en nosotros, por lo menos, vuelva a confiar en mi…

El sol empezaba a salir, parecía un nuevo día en Nerima, y entre las calles, se podía ver 2 personas llegando, bueno, mas bien una chica y un cerdo enorme

Akari: por fin llegamos Katsunishiki, aquí tal vez….

Katsunishiki: -asintiendo la cabeza-

Akari: mira, ahí un chico ahí, sabes que hacer Katsunishiki!

Alice: que es ese ruido?

Harpi: mm, donde estoy? Ya empiezo a ver cosas, pro que estoy viendo un cerdo gigantesco venir hacia aquí..

Continuara…

**Aquí un pequeño Omake (creyeron que contaría lo que paso entre Harpi y Lilith, pues no, mujajajaja) la verdad es que la pelea que ya pensé, esta difícil de describirXD**

**Bueno, esto es al intro al siguiente capitulo, si, Akari esta en mi historia (no se porque no sale mucho, si es un personaje bastante gracioso y la esperanza de ryoga) bueno, hasta el siguiente capitulo ñam**

Ranpoo192:Gracias por los comentarios Rampoo, descuida, ya sabrás que le sucedió a shampoo para que se disculpara y reflexionara sobre usar pociones y magias, mas adelante sabrán lo que paso (cuando lo cuente, todos van a querer matarmeXD

Aunque me gustaria saber si aparte de ti o-o, alguien mas esta leyendo mi fic, a, ya me deprimi XD


	11. Omake 4: La Rosa vs la Muerte 1ra Parte

_**La Rosa vs la Muerte**_

Esto sucede a las 6 am del segundo día

_Ankhiel, un castillo situado entre las montañas y el cielo, se dice que solo gente con bastante poder puede ingresar a estos lugares y sobrevivir a los mostruos y la misma presion que ejerce el castillo, nadie esperaria que este lugar tan peligroso, es el hogar de ciertas personas, entre ellos, una Mujer camina entre los pasillos, muy enojada en busca de alguien hasta llegar a un cuarto que parece un jardin enorme, lleno de dragones, y entre tantas bestias, una persona descansando encima de uno_

Lilith:Yue-sama, despierte!

Yue: mm, Lilith, no deberías hacer tanta bulla en este lugar, y sabes que debes llamarme azul

Lilith: no estoy jugando Yue-sama, por que interviniste en mi pelea?

Yue: eso, pues, si los dejaba seguir, hubieran destruido toda al ciudad

Lilith: no es cierto, yo estaba apunto…

Yue-con unos ojos que dan miedo- apunto de desobedecerme a mí y al consejo?

Lilith: no, espera, yo no…

Yue: tranquila, no te asuste, solo jugaba n.n

Lilith: (tengo miedo cuando usa esos ojos x.x) entonces pro que..

Yue: bueno, si no interrumpía, uno de ustedes 2 ya estaría muerto

Viendo de Lejos, un tipo en una capucha roja miraba la 2 personas conversando, recordando lo que vio aquella noche

* * *

**En el deposito**

Lilith: Te Obligare a decírmela!

Lilith ataco usando su latigo, harpi solo movió el cuello para esquivarlo y el latigo paso de largo, pero cuando harpi iba por ella, el látigo lo agarro por atrás, en el cuello

Harpi: pero como!

Mirando atrás, el látigo giro en un tubo hacia el, intentaba quitárselo ya que sentía que le iban a romper el cuello, pero en eso, 2 sombras aparecieron de la nada al lado de lilith

Succubus: Lilith-sama

Lilith: inccubus, succubus, que hacen aquí?

Inccubus: no debería usar su poder en este sujeto, permitamos encargarnos de el

Lilith: mmm. Bueno –soltando a harpi- la luna esta tan hermosa como yo hoy, así que encárguense rápido de el

SyI: si lilith-sama

Harpi: hey, sigo aquí!

Succubus: te daré una muerte rápida, Rosas Espectrales!

La tierra comenzó a llenarse de rosas rojas por todos lazos, en especial alrededor de Harpi, lo cual el solo las tocaba con el dedo y luego comenzó a olerlas

Harpi: mmm, nada mal-comiéndose una-se podría hacer buen dulce con esto*-*

Succubus: NO TE COMAS MSI ROSAS!

Inccubus: ahora sigo yo, Ilusión Mortal

Las rosas comenzaron a lanzar pétalos, nublando la vista a harpi, para cuando todo se detuvo, ya no se encontraba el depósito, estaba en un campo de flores, hasta donde la vista llegaba

Harpi: vaya, volví a caer en un genjutsu, me pregunto ahora de que será

Succubus- solo se escuchaba su voz- estas en mi campo personal, debes estar feliz, solo mi amada Lilith-sama puede entrar aquí, pero tu, tu sangre será un buen regalo para mis rosas

Harpi: (genial, ora loca….)

Succubus-solo voz- pero toma (un cuchillo aparece de la nada), tal vez esto te sirva

Harpi: lo dudo pero bueno, y ahora que…!

En eso, harpi pudo ver a 2 jóvenes, una chica de unos 7 años, y otra de 13, ambas parecían feliz, el las reconocía, una era su hermana, la otra era…, el solo se dedicaba a verlas, cuando en eso, apareció una persona, con una aura monstruosa, llevando una espada, las chicas estaban aterradas, suplicaban ayuda, lo llamaban a el, harpi corrió donde esa cosa, pero al intentar golpearla, simplemente lo atravesaba

Harpi: que rayos esta pasando!

Succubus-solo voz-: los golpes físicos no funcionan en este mundo, solo las armas

Inccubus: yo que tu, usaría el cuchillo, no querrás que esa cosa despedace a tus seres queridos verdad?

Harpi: gracias

Harpi se acerco a esa cosa por atacar, con el cuchillo, preparando para matarlo, pero estando a solo centímetros , paro su ataque, y solo vio como esa sombra despedazaba a sus seres queridos

Succubus-voz- que rayos te sucede?

Inccubus:-voz- que clase de persona se queda tranquila viendo eso

Harpi no dijo nada, solo tiro el cuchillo al suelo, mirando a ambos lados, luego, de un salto, llego hasta cerca de un arbol, y…

Harpi: Los encontre!** Shinryuuken!**

EL golpe que aplica harpi, que es como un tornado de fuego en acenso agarrando a Succubus y Incubbus, dándoles a ambos un golpe en el rostro y alzándolos en el aire

Succubus: no bastara con eso!

Inccubus: un maldito copion no nos podrá vencer

Harpi: quien dijo que aun habia terminado?

Ya en el aire, Harpi giro, haciendo que su cuerpo tomara mas altura y luego…

Harpi: Infernal Double Kick!(Patada Doble Infernal)

Terminando su giro, uso sus pies para darle a ambos una patada en la cabeza(nouna normal ), cayendo los 3 al suelo, succubus y inccubus cayeron al suelo de cara (debido a que al patada hizo que bajaran de cabeza) con tal fuerza, que el golpe los levanto un poco, harpi callo entre los 2, de pies agachado

Harpi: Inverted Double Fist!(Puño Doble Invertido)

Harpi dio una palmada con sus manos y luego, de forma rápida, les separo en ambas direcciones, dándoles un puñetazo tremendo a Succubus y Incubbus, Mandándolos ambos a volar, haciendo que el genjutsu se rompiera y que ambos fueran a chocar contra los muros

Succubus /tirada entre los escombros- no es posible...

Inccubus: que un hibrido nos venciera...

Harpi: no se enojen, fue una buena ilusión, caí por un momento, si hubiera acuchillado al monstruo, me hubiera acuchillado a mismo verdad?

Succubus:como es lo que lo sabes..

Harpi: he, secreto, su error fue intentar explorar mi corazón tan rápido, algo así me asusta un poco, pero no para perder el control

Inccubus: maldito copion...

Harpi: bueno, Lilith, ya estas lista o...

Lilith: zzzZzzzzz

Harpi: OYE; DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

Lilith: sigues vivo?

HArpi: bueno, no esperabas que perdiera con algo así verdad?

Lilith: tal vez te subestime un poco, pero-alzando la mano, haciendo que Inccubus y Succubus desaparecieran- al menos, pude ver tu corazón

HArpi: aja, y eso te sirve para?

Lilith: dime, sobre que estas parado?

HArpi sin darse cuenta, había vuelto a aquel campo de rosas, pero ahora el cielo era azul, y se podia ver la Luna

Harpi: vaya, no me di cuenta cuando me metiste otra vez al genjutsu

Lilith: Sabes, es bueno que sigas siendo mitad humano, los seres como tu se aferran a otra personas y eso los hacen débiles

HArpi: no tiene nada de malo tener amigos sabes

Lilith: de veras?

Harpi: claro, mira hagamos esto

Lilith: ¿

HArpi: que tal, mi nombre es harpi, y el tuyo? n.n

Lilith: ...

Harpi: eh, dije algo malo?

Lilith: me estas tomando el pelo?

Harpi: por que lo dices?

Lilith: COMO TE ATREVEZ A HABLARME AMI DE ESA MANERA; ESTANDO APUNTO DE MORIR!

Harpi: o vamos, no te enojes-con una gotita en la cabeza-

Lilith: ahora veras...

En eso, una llama de color rojo empieza a rodear su látigo, al igual que sus manos

Harpi: espera, se supone que en este universo, se nos esta prohibido todo execto el uso del Ki y algo de magia no-elemental!

Lilith: esats en mi mundo ahora, y te haré pedazos por tu osadía, muere, Hydra attack!(ataque de hydra)

El látigo se dividió en otros 9, harpi intentaba esquivarlo, ya que si una de esas llamas lo tocaba, estaría en problemas, pero sin daré cuenta, uno lo golpeo por atrás, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, luego, loso otros 8 latigo que se movían como una serpiente, lo golpearon, tirando al suelo con heridas graves

Lilith; es sorprendente que sigas vivo

Harpi: he, soy alguien resistente

: y muy molesto en algunas ocasiones

Harpi: eh, y tu quien...

Harpi volteo y su abrió los ojos tanto como pude, una chica, de pelo largo, cabello y ojos color azul estaban frente a el, el sol hecho de verla, aterraba su alma

Lilith: que pasa Thanatos, te quedaste mudo?

Harpi: como es que ella...

Lilith: Te dije, en este mundo, yo controlo todo, no ahí nada que no sepa, tus miedos, todo se descubre aqui

EN eso, otros 6 personas aparecen rodeando a harpi, 6 sujetos con túnicas blancas, que les cubren el cuerpo y rostro

Harpi: no, no otra vez, no tu!

Kula: un demonio es un demonio, siempre es asi, y debes ser eliminado como tal

Las otras 6 personas lanzaron una cadena, atando a a Harpi de manos, pies, cuello y estomago, mientras la chica de cabello azul se acercaba cerca a su rostro

Kula: sabes, ya deberías aceptar esto, solo nos serviste como un recipiente, ese era tu destino, ahora muere con el

HArpi:...

Lilith: (mientras mas te aferras a las personas, mas dolor de causan, no puedes confiar en nadie, en especial en los hombres, el sabor de ser traicionado por quien mas quieres termina matándote, al igual como te matara ahora...)

Kula: algo que quieras decir antes que vuelvas a donde perteneces

HArpi: ha..ha...HAHA

KUla: de que te ...

EN eso, el chico se para, alzando ala chica pro el cuello y lanzándola hacia Lilith, cuando lilith recibe a la chica, voltea donde esta harpi y ve a los 6 sujetos que lo tenían encadenado muertos en el suelo, y al ver a harpi

Lilith: como es posible que tu..

HArpi: gracias lilith

Lilith: eh?

Harpi-con la cabeza baja-: gracias, tal vez esto sea una ilusión, pero acabar con ella, con esa mujer, sera algo exquisito..

Lilith: quien eres tu?

HArpi –Rodeado por Una aura oscura- yo? Pues yo-los ojos se tornaron purpura- yo soy el gran Thanatos, y voy a disfrutar matándote a ti y a esa mujer

Kula: tu,-con miedo- tu maldito demonio!

En eso, del aura de Harpi, salen 2 brazos oscuros que se estiran y tomaron a kula del cuello y lo acercaron a el, ya estando cerca a ella, le atreviera el pecho con su mano

Kula: coff, no, no moriré hasta matarte. tu...

Harpi: lastima que seas una ilusión querida, pero será mas divertido matar a la original

Lilith: ( asi que este es Thanatos, esa aura, esos ojos , mis plantas están muriendo de solo sentir esta aura) ha, usando Magia oscura, que no decías que no debías usar solo Ki?

HArpi: estamos en tu mundo..

Lilith: ¡

HArpi: eso significa, que puedo usar estas 2 cosas-sacando 1 carta-

Lilith: y eso?

HArpi: esto? Pues (la carta se fusiona con el), es para poder no matar a nadie mas que tu...

Lilith:mhp –guardando su latigo- supongo qué debo pelear enserio

Harpi: no vivirás si no lo haces...

Lilith: (este chico, Yue sempai, sera cierto lo que me dijo?)

Harpi: (corriendo hacia ella) pelea, y entrégame tu alma!

Lilith: PRIMERO TU Me DARAS LA TUYA!

**Continuara...**

_**Personajes**_

_**Succubus y Inccubus**_

_**Forma: vease ragnarok**_

_**Historia: misteriosa**_

_**Relacion con personajes: fieles a Lilith Sempai**_

* * *

Rampoo1992: hehe, disculpa si muchos omakes, pero debía ponerlo, antes que acabe el tercer dia del descanso de ranmaXD

Lo de Mousse y shampoo se sabrá mas adelante aun, y si, me van a llegar odiar por lo que va a pasar, y tu ultimo fic me dio escalofrios, quiero saber que va a pasar*-*

* * *

**Aver, si e puesto otro omake, es por 2 razones, primera, esta peela resulto tan larga que la puse primero, ya que no puedo alargar esto hasta el final del tercer dia, ya que ranma...uy, casi se me escapa, así que puse esta ahora , y la otra después del 2do dia, el cual pondre, en cuanto encuentre el cable de mi mp4, ya que ahi dentro deje el siguiente capitulo x.x**

**Si algo me dificulto en este capitulo, es contar algo doloroso, es difícil, se me hace gore y me da miedo ya escribir esoXD**

**SI algo notan, es que Harpi anda usando tecnicas de otras personas, se sabra mas adelante el secreto de esto  
**

**Bueno, pronto el siguiente capitulo, haber que tal le ira a Ryoga, y no, Akari no es el personaje olvidado de ranma, es mas bien, 2personajes, una joven escolar y un sujeto que tiene que ver con dragones, bueno, suficiente pistas, hasta la otra*-***


	12. Capitulo 8: Dias de descanso 2da Parte

**Era otra mañana en Nerima, sábado, todos se levantaban con nuevas energías, para disfrutar el dia, aunque por ciertos lados, había problema, en la casa de los tendo, todo parecia tranquilo, por poco tiempo..**

**Dojo Tendo**

Soun: Saotome, súbale el volumen

Tele: y estamos aquí, en la parte norte de parque hotoshi, donde el almacén que se tenia planeado demoler para construir uno nuevo, esta totalmente destruido y solo queda un enorme crater, la policía no sabe que a podido suceder, pero según nos informar, hubo una enorme explosión anoche…

Gemma: me pregunto que pudo haber sucedido

Soun: seguramente un pequeño defecto en la energía

Kasumi: papa, tio, aquí esta su te

Gemma: gracias kasumi

Soun: gracias, pero por que ranma no baja a desayunar?

Kasumi: el salio muy temprano, dijo que tenía que hacer algunas cosas

Akane-llegando- sin desayunar, que extraño

Hanako-llegando atrás de akane- buenos días

Kasumi: buenos días hanako n.n

Soun: a hanako, que tal dormiste

Hanako: bien señor tendo, muchas gracias

Akane: y dime kasumi, ranma no te dijo nada mas?

Kasumi: no, solo dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas, pero volvería para el almuerzo

Akane: ese tonto, aun esta herido, iré a buscarlo-yéndose-

Hanako: espérame akane

Gemma: parece que la mañana esta muy animada no lo cree tendo?

Soun: asi lo creo señor saotome

Hapossai: si, es una mañana pacifica

Gemma: si que lo es maestro hahah…..

Soun: maestro, desde cuando esta aquí! O-o

Gemma: no crei que siguiera vivo

Hapossai: que dijiste?

Gemma: qu-que bien que se encuentra bien (diciendo esto con miedo)

Kasumi: maestro, su desayuno n.n

Hapossai: gracias kasumi

Gemma: y que planea hacer hoy maestro?(aun con miedo)

En eso, hapossai miro a gemma con una cara de enojo, lo cual hizo que gemma empezara a temblar de miedo, luego, hapossai dijo algo que llamo mucho la atención….

* * *

Mientras, ranma saltaba por las calles de nerima, al parecer buscando a alguien

Ranma( donde rayos estará ese sujeto, no puedo esperar 2 días mas y dejar que akane y esa chica me defiendan, lo obligare a quitarme su ki)

Mientras ranma buscaba a harpi, se detuvo al escuchar a 2 señoras hablar ciertas cosas

Señora: y el pobre chico fue ataco por un cerdo gigante

Señora2: o vaya, pobre muchacho

Ranma: (un cerdo gigante, acaso sera...)

Mientras, por los tejados

Harpi-tirado cabeza abajo-(y yo como termine aquí?)

Volviendo a la ciudad, se podía ver un chico con una mochila grande, y llevando un paraguas rojo

Ryoga: (creo que por aquí era, pronto te veré mi amada akane)

Ranma-llegando- hola ryoga, hace tiempo que no te veía, como te va?

Ryoga: bien, pero-dándole un golpe que lo manda a volar- TIENES QUE ESTAR PARANDOTE EN MI CABEZA!

Ryoga: ( ese ranma,...me pregunto si akane recibió mis regalos a tiempo?

* * *

**En el Dojo**

Kasumi: papa, llego esto para akane

TEndo: Vaya, calamares resecos y otras cosas

Genma: y quien los envia kasumi?

Kasumi: no dice quien lo envía

* * *

**Regresando**

Ranma: oye ryoga, no andas de mal humor?

Ryoga: -mirándolo raro- por que lo dices?

Ranma: Es que dicen que hay un cerdo haciendo el loco por ahí

Como que el comentario no le callo muy bien a ryoga, y comenzó a atacar a ranma, ranma solo esquivaba intentando explicar a ryoga lo que quiso decir, ranma solo le decía: pero si solo me preocupo por ti! , pero alguien no muy lejos los observaba

: ¡Vamos, Katsunishiki!"

Y diciendo esto, un enorme cerdo se fue contra los luchadores, pero ryoga de un simple golpe con su paraguas lo manda a los cielos

Ranma: Vaya, asi que ese es el cerdo que decían

Ryoga simplemente empezó a marcharse, ramma quiso detenerlo, pero ryoga tiro una cáscara de banana al suelo, lo cual hizo que ranma se tropezara y cayera de cabeza, y para empeorar, el cerdo el callo encima

Ryoga: eso te pasa por seguirme

Ryoga ya se estaba yendo, pero alguien le llama a su espalda; una preciosa chica, ligeramente ruborizada, vestida con un jersey, una falda corta a cuadros y medias negras se acerca a Ryôga-Has Ganado!- y poniéndose muy roja le ofrece algo: "¡Toma! ¡Hasta luego!", y sale corriendo apretando las rojas mejillas con sus manos; monta sobre el cerdo y sale cabalgando sobre él.

Ryoga: que tiene esta chica?- Pero al leer la carta, ryoga se queda echo piedra: "Te quiero. Sal conmigo, he tenido un flechazo. Y va en serio. Akari Unryu."- podria ser..podría ser! –temblando-

Ranma-tomando la carta-: parece que es una carta de amor

Ryoga-volviendo a dar un puñetazo a ranma que lo manda a volar-: Mientes, es imposible que diga eso!

Ryoga empezó a caminar viendo la carta, mientras ranma lo seguía

Ranma: seguro estarás contento ryoga

Ryoga: Yo solo puedo pensar en akane

En eso aparece akari

Akari: oye..

En eso, ryoga aparta a ranma de un manotazo

Ryoga: Hola!

Y asi empezamos la presentación del te(bueno, están en plena calle)

Akari: mi nombre es Akari Unryu

Ryoga: Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki...-con pena-um...puedo preguntarte algo? Por que me escogiste?

Akari: Mi casa es un SUMO PIG DOJO. Mi familia ah entrenado campeones para el zumo de cerdos pro generaciones. Y aquí esta nuestro 14th campeon Katsunishiki-Presentando al cerdo- mi abuelo antes ed morir me dijo:

Abuelo de akari: Akari, tu tienes que casarte con un hombre fuerte. Y para comprobarlo que es fuerte el tiene que derrotar a Katsunishiki...

Akari: este es mi abuelo (presentando a su abuelo echado en un futon en medio de la calle)

Ranma: indudablemente lo dijo antes de morir

Akari: solamente que no encontraba a ningún soltero que pudiera derrotar a Katsunishiki (recordando como su cerdo golpeaba a todo chico que se encontraba, desde la primaria XD)

Ryoga: tal vez su amor es enserio?

Akari: toma, lee mi diario! Esto se lo demostrara con seguridad!

Ryoga empezó a ver el diario y solo decía " Te amo ryoga" una y otra vez

Akari: Yo te amo mucho después del duelo que tuviste con Katsumishiki

Ranma: hey, tiene escrito esto en todo el diario, y al fecha es de hoy...

Ryoga ( Eh estado tanto tiempo perdido en el invierno de la soledad...es una flor que nace después de un frio Invierno...PUEDE SER REALMENTE LA PRIMAVERA DEL AMOR PARA MI!) Realmente soy tu primer amor!-sosteniendo las manos de akari-

Akari: oh ryoga! Cuando nos vimos sabia que serias solamente para mi!

Ryoga-llorando-(Esto es un sueño? Las palabras de este niña son tan amables)

Akari: Eres fuerte, la misma manera que un cerdo

Ranma y ryoga se quedaron viéndola a akari después que dijo eso...

Akari: Robusto, como un cerdo...Apacible, como un cerdo... Poderoso, como un cerdo...Apuesto de la misma manera que es un cerdo! Placentero como un cerdo...Frio, como un cerdo...Era un sueño encontrar a un hombre con las características de un cerdo!

Ryoga se quedo hecho piedra y luego se hizo pedazos, mientras ranma miraba algo asutado al ver como quedo su amigo

Ryoga: (la felicidad es fugaz, una vez mas e sido lanzado al mas frio invierno..)´ perdon, tengo que hacer un largo viaje...me despido

Akari: ryoga espera! Pro que?, dímelo al menos...Sera que mis halagos te ofendieron?

Ranma: esos eran halagos?

* * *

**Y volviendo a Harpi**

Harpi: (auch, me duele todo, nunca espere recibir mi propia técnica, casi me mato yo mismo x.x)

Alice: Harpi-sama, esta bien?

Harpi: si, solo algo cansado, hasta juraría que vi un cerdo gigante!

Alice: pues en verdad harpi-sama

_**Flashback**_

_Alice: cuidado Harpi-sama!_

_Harpi: un cerdo, ya veras que...zzZzz(se quedo dormido parado XD)_

_Harpi salio volando pro el golpe del cerdo aunque no lo sintió, ya que seguía durmiendo, la chica que observaba de lejos se fue, algo decepcionada que no pudiera enfrentar a su cerdo_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Harpi: así que eso paso, sabes, algo me dice que fue mejor así

Alice: Harpi-sama, debe tener mas cuidado, no se encuentra bien

Harpi: descuida, ya descanse, que te parece si paseamos un poco pro la ciudad

ALice: am, si, claro harpi-sama...

Harpi se llevo de la mano a Alice, sin saber que el verdadero dolor estaba mas cerca de lo que esperaba..

* * *

**Regresando a Ranma y akari**

Ranma: déjame decirte algo, tu estas obsesionada con encontrar un chico con las características de un cerdo

Akari: si, es que yo amo demasiado a los cerdos...Solamente que ahora soy capaz de dar mi vida pro ryoga!yo quisiera saber pro que se disgusto tanto y se fue sin decirme algo!

Ranma: hm..te ayudare

Akari: de veras? Realmente usted sabe donde esta ryoga?

Ranma: bueno, ryoga generalmente es mi amigo, asi que...

Akari: Muchas gracias!Usted es tan amigable como un cerdo!

Ranma: ... (de todas maneras, ryoga regresa tarde o temprano, y cuando lo haga, podremos arreglar todo este problema)

_**Ambos se dirigieron al dojo tendo**_

Akane: Ranma, mira! P-chan regreso!

Ranma callo de cara al ver esto...

Akari: Wow! Que hermoso cerdo!

Akane-pechan salio corriendo-P-chan, que sucede?

Akari: ohh, es la primera vez que no le agrado aun cerdo

Hanako-picando a ranma con una vara- oye chico, no estuviste peleando verdad?

Todos se sentaron en al sala para hablar con la invitada...

Nabiki: la prometida de ryoga! que bien, felicidades

Akari: Yo soy Akari Unryu, y este es nuestro 14th campeón del sumo de cerdos Katsunishiki-presentando a su cerdo- Yo no estoy saliendo oficialmente con ryoga

Nabiki: wow! Ryoga lo tenia muy escondido, nunca nos dijo que tenia una hermosa prometida, suerte que llegamos pronto para conocerla

Mientras, P-chan intentaba huir. Pero fue pisado por Hanako

Hanako: no se por que, pero siento que tu nos debes una explicación

Ranma: (vaya, como supo lo de ryoga..)

Ranma y hanako fueron al baño y tiraron al cerdo al agua caliente

Ryoga: Estas loco ranma! Como se te ocurre traer esa niña aquí!

Ranma: Todo esto lo hice por ella, realmente esta enamorada de ti

Ryoga: Feh

Hanako: -crujiendo nudillos- un hombre que menosprecia los sentimientos de una mujer, es algo que no tolerare¬¬

Ranma y Ryoga miraron con miedo a hanako, como si estuvieran frente aun león antes que ataque

Se escucho un ruido muy fuerte en la casa, como una explosión

Akane: que habrá sido eso?

En otra parte de la casa, se encontraba ryoga (ya vestido y con algunos moretones) y ranma (igual de golpeado)

Ryoga: que le pasa a esa chica

Ranma: si que pega duro, pero en fin, que piensas hacer ryoga?

Ryoga: hm, yo no quiero estar con alguien que me llame cerdo

Ranma: por ultima vez,, Akari Unryu realmente ama a los cerdos por eso es natural que el gustes ya que tu también eres un cer...

Ryoga-dándole un puñetazo a ranma que lo estampa al suelo-Te he dicho que no me llames cerdo!

Ranma-en el suelo- yo cuando te eh llamado cerdo

Akane: Ryoga! (dándole una palmada tremenda en al espalda) por que me lo habías ocultado n.n Por que no nos presentaste a tu novia antes!

Akari: Bienvenido ryoga, regrésaste tan pronto de tu viaje!

Ryoga: akane... te equivocas, yo no tengo ninguna novia!

Akane: oh ryoga, no debes avergonzarte por eso, yo me siento feliz de que tengas novia

Es que parecía que te quedarías solo para siempre, como tu amiga, siempre me sentía preocupada por ti

Ryoga se quedo helado al escuchar a akane

Ranma: ahora es inútil fingir ryoga

Akari: Toma, esto es para ti, unas galletas y un suerte hecho a a mano

Ryoga vio como akari le entregaba estas regalos con unas lagrimas en los ojos (maldito ryoga, como puedes ser tan insensible!) mientras ryoga pensaba: esta sensación otra vez, esta sensación que hace que mi corazón lata rapido...

Ranma: Ella te ama Idiota!

Ryoga: Me ama?

Ryoga abrió los regalos, y las galletas caseras eran con forma de cerdo y el suéter tenia una foto de cerdo, lo cual ryoga empezó a llorar y salir corriendo, destrozando todo muro que se le cruzara

Akari: ryoga!, puede ser que el...odie a los cerdos?

Akane: quien sabe

Ranma: hmmmm...(no queda de otra) ya vengo, esperen aquí

Akane: adonde vas ranma?

Ranma: si quiero arreglar todo esto, creo saber que hacer

Hanako: espera chico, yo te acompaño, recuerda que debo cuidarte

Akane: esta bien, entornes yo me quedare con akari

Ranma: y tu pro que debes seguirme?

Hanako: (hablándole al oido) soy yo o akane, usted decide

Despues de esa respuesta, ranma no objeto y los 2 salieron, rumbo al restorán de shampoo

Hanako: y a donde vamos?

Ranma: conozco a una persona que tiene algunas cosas que podría servirnos para ayudar a ryoga (dudo que aun se hayan desecho de todo)

Hanako: creo que ese chico confunde las cosas

Ranma: que se puede hacer, así es ryoga

Kuno: Ranma Saotome, prepárate!

Ranma: lo que faltaba, kuno no tengo tiempo de...

Ranma, miro para todos lados, pero no se veía a kuno, hasta que miro al suelo y vio a kuno tirado boca arriba mirándolo

Ranma: y tu que haces ahi kuno?

Kuno: no lo ves, no importa donde te escondas, te encontrare, ahora ponte en guardia!

Ranma: yo no me oculto.-pisándole la cara- y como puedes decirme eso si nisiquiera te paras

Kuno: es que, no me puedo mover..

Ranma: eh¿?

Kuno: esa chicaa me dijo que serian unas horas, pero desde hace 2 días que no puedo moverme!

Ranma: y como llegaste aqui?

Kuno: nada me impedirá buscarte para derrotarte (la verdad es que kuno empezaba a estorbar el paso, hata que el director lo vio, aun así, kuno lo desafió, el director solo le puso uno de sus cocos encima de el y pues, ya imaginaran que sucedió después)

Hanako: vaya, tal vez me excedí contigo un poco

Kuno: ah, usted es la que me hizo esto

Hanako: tranquilo, haber –apretando con los dedos en su hombros- listo, ya te

Cure, pero promete no molestar ok?

Kuno: descuide, no molestare, solo a acabare con Ranma Saotome!

Hanako: QUE TE ACABO DE DECIR!(de una patada mando a kuno a volar)

* * *

**Y cerca de ahi...**

Harpi: sucede algo alice? Te veo algo extraña

Alice: no..no es nada Harpi-sama (algo apenada), solo me gusta estar con usted..

Harpi: de veras? Creí que te estaba aburriendo

Alice: no, no es verdad, de verdad me gusta pasar tiempo con usted harpi-sama

Harpi: he, gracias, sabes, siempre haces que me sienta cómodo, supongo por que eres muy bonita alice n.n

Alice-apenada hasta mas no poder- ahhh. Harpi-sama, no, es que, yo...(me dijo linda, entonces, el gusto de verdad, tal vez si el pregunto) harpi-sama, usted no...

Alice subió al mirada y harpi estaba una calle de distancia como llamando la para que entraran a un local de comida

Harpi: Alice, pro aqui!

Alice: ya voy (por que siempre hace eso harpi-sama-con un rio de lagrimas en los ojos)

Harpi: bueno, parece buen lugar para comer

Ukyo: buenas, que les puedo servir?

* * *

**Volviendo a ranma, se encontraba en el Nekohaten**

Shampoo: ni hao ranma!, viniste para ver a shampoo?

Ranma: hola shampoo, en verdad bien a pedirte algo de ayuda?

Shampoo: ayuda? En que?

Ranma: pues veras-hablándole al oido

Shampoo: una poción para que una persona acepte el amor incondicional del otro?

RAnma: si, no tendrás alguna asi?

Shampoo: haber, déjame ir a buscar, creo tener algo así

Hanako: así que una pocion de amor?

Ranma: sip, tal vez eso ayude a ryoga de una vez

Hanako: hmmm, ojala no se salga de control..

Ranma: ¿?

Hanako: no nada, solo recordaba..

_**Flashback**_

_Hanako: ahhhhhh! Por que deje que me metieras en esto!_

_Harpi: yo te dije, usar estos métodos solo traen problemas!_

_Hanako: cállate y sigue corriendo!_

_Se podía ver a 2 chicos corriendo lo mas rápido posible, mientras una multitud con kunais, espadas, todo tipo de armas los seguían, hasta se podían ver rayos, fuego y agua ser lanzados o_0_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Hanako: ( de solo acordarme lo que paso cuando nos acorralaron, me entran pesadillas...)

Shampoo: esto puede servirte ranma, se llama incienso del amor

Ranma: y como sirve?

Shampoo: hay que hacer que olfatee el incienso y decir una palabra que se enamore de la persona deseada, después de decir la palabra, cuando el la vuelva a oir el abrazara a la persona que lo dijo, pero el abrazo solo será momentáneo

Ranma: creo que puede ser util (solo debo hacer que ryoga y akari estén juntos)

Hanako: vaya, no parece tan peligroso

Shampoo: a decir verdad, es de lo poco que me quedaba

Ranma: lo poco?

Shampoo: si, recuerda que te prometí no volver a usar este tipo de cosas, asi que lo demás, lo guarde muy bien, es peligroso botar este tipo de cosas por ahí ranma (que amazona deja por ahí pociones y ese tipo de cosas eh -_0)

Hanako: vaya, si que tienes palabra

Ranma: bueno, iré a buscar a ryoga, gracias shampoo

Shampoo: espera ranma

Ranma: ¿

Shampoo: yo también te acompañare, recuerda que prometí protegerte

Ranma: espera, no nenecito que... (ranma recordó la cara que puso shampoo la ultima vez que dijo eso), esta bien, gracias shampoo

Shampoo: n.n

Hanako: (vaya, una pareja enamorada)

RAnma: bueno, vamos, debemos encontrar a ryoga!

M_ientras los 3 iban en busca del chico cerdo, otra persona tenía problemas con una cocinera_

Ukyo: donde se habrá metido!

**_Flash Back_**

_En el rectoran de ukyo_

_Harpi: vaya, esto sabe muy bien, no te parece alice?_

_Alice: es verdad harpi-sama_

_Ukyo: eh, dijiste harpi?_

_Harpi: si, asi me llamo_

_Ukyo-sacando su espátula gigante- así que tu eres harpi, tu eres el que hirió a ranma!_

_Harpi: oh, espere, no podría esperar a que termine de comer?_

_Ukyo: ya vera, vuelva aqui!_

_Harpi-corriendo-: perdón alice, vuelvo en un rato!_

_Alice: ... (Que sucedió aquí?)_

_F**in del Flashback**_

Ukyo: ya vera apenas lo atrape

RAnma: eh, ukyo, que haces pro aqui?

Ukyo: ranma, que bueno verte, pro que estas con shampoo y la nueva chica?

Hanako: protegemos al chico

Ukyo: bueno, entonces yo también iré con ustedes!

Ranma: espera ukyo, que tantas mujeres me acompañen solo...

Ukyo: descuida, aparte, me encontré con el tal harpi

Todos: que!

Ukyo: estuvo en mi puesto, pero se escapo cuando lo reconoci, no debe andar lejos

Ranma: me había olvidado de el, supongo que buscando a ryoga, también podemos buscarlo a el

Hanako: descuiden, ustedes 3 busquen al chico cerdo, yo-crujiendo las manos- atrapare a harpi

Ranma: (ella da miedo...)

Ukyo: por cierto ranma, que es lo que traes ahi?

Ranma: esto? Es algo que shampoo me dio

Ukyo: sin pedir nada a canbio, que es lo que tramas shampoo?

Shampoo: yo no tramar nada, solo ayudar a ranma!

Ukyo: pues la verdad no te creo nada, de seguro tramas algo

Shampoo: no importa si no creerme, solo ayudar a ranma-sacando bonboring-

Ranma: esperen, este no es momento para andar peleando

Ukyo: descuida ranma, me encargare de ella fácilmente

Shampoo: no te preocupes ranma, no le haré mucho daño-con esa sonrisa, quien le creeXD

Ranma: vaya, ya no ahí remedio-sacando algunas galletas para comer mientras ve-

Y asi comenzó otra vez la pelea de estas 2 jóvenes, bastante pareja, pero en eso, callo una bomba, la cual las 2 chicas esquivaron fácilmente, claro, a los demás que estaban viendo la pelea, los alcanzo y empezaron a caer al suelo paralizados

Kodachi: hohohohohohoho, una pelea pro mi amado ranma, yo kodachi la rosa negra también participare

Ukyo: si es una pelea pro ranma, por mi esta bien

RAnma: (otra vez lo mismo –suspiro-)

Shampoo: no!

Ranma, ukyo y kodachi: ¿?

Shampoo: yo no peleare por ranma, ranma no es un objeto que se pueda decidir de quien es de esa manera!

Todos (incluyéndome) se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de shampoo, en especial ranma, shampoo generalmente estaba de acuerdo en estas cosas, desde cuando piensa de esa manera?(aunque ranma pro dentro, sentía un alivio por lo que dijo)

Aun así, la sorpresa duro poco ya que shampoo dijo que aun así, peleara para darles su merecido, lo cual hizo que ranma cayera al suelo y las demás empezaran a pelear XD

La pelea parecía reñida, shampoo atacando con sus bonboring y su increíble agilidad, ukyo defendiéndose con su espátula gigante y lanzando otras espátulas mas pequeñas y kodachi con su listón y lanzando bombas paralizantes, hasta qeu una se desvió y le callo al pobre de ranma que no pudo esquivarla por andar distraído en sus pensamientos, cuando el humo se disipo de podía ver un ranma quemado y paralizado (ya saben temblando un poco) y el paquete que tenia en manos salio volando

Shampoo: o no! El incienso

Ukyo: vamos ranma, ahi que ir por el-jalando a ranma del cuello

RAnma: (por que me sucede esto ami...)

Kodachi: espera ranma amor mio!

El Incienso (que estaba en una cajita) salio volando a rumbos desconocidos, hasta llegar a las manso de ...

Mousse: y esto, que es?

AZusa: ohh, ese es mi monsier, dámelo, es mio!

Mousse: oye niña, que te sucede!

Azusa: dame a monsier-agarrando una silla y comenzándole a pegar-dame, dame, dame dame!

El pobre mousse yacía en el suelo con marcas de golpes en la cabeza, mientras la rara niña se llevaba la cajita, hasta en un rato, se encontró con rama y las chicas

Ranma: hey, espera!

Azusa:?

Ukyo: esa caja es nuestra, no la puedes devolver?

Azusa: no! Esta es mi querida Monsier, es mía!

Shampoo: eso no es tuyo, así que devuelvo!

Azusa: no!

Kodachi: hohohohohohoho, no se que será esta caja, pero la tomare-usando su listón-

Azusa: devuelve a mi Monsier!

Shampoo: detente!

Kodachi empezó a tomar ventaja, debido a que lanzaba unas bombas paralizantes, cuando pareció que ya los había perdido una chica de cabello Marrón le cayo encima, poniéndole una chompa

Kodachi: que es esto!

Harpi-chan: perdón, pero así puedo hacer esto

Harpi lanzo unos pedazos de madera que se clavaron en la ropa de kodachi, atándola a un muro y inmovilizándola

Kodachi: como te atreves hacerme esto!

Harpi-chan: perdona, pero usar objetos de amor, es algo peligro, pero lo consevare, gracias

Kodachi: Maldita!

Mientras, ranma y las demás, buscaban rastros de kodachi, pero en eso, vio que cierta chica lo llamaba a lo lejos, cuando se acerco, se dio cuenta que..

Ranma: tu!

Harpi-chan: shhh, no has ruido

Ranma: que quieres?

HArpi-chan: buscas esto verdad-mostrándole la caja-?

Ranma: como lo conseguiste?

HArpi-chan: no importa ahora, escuha, si lo quieres, solo acompáñame unas calles, simulando que hablas conmigo, y si te preguntan, solo diles que soy una amiga o algo asi

Ranma: y porque debería hacer eso?

Harpi-chan: bueno, si no quieres tu caja, y tampoco pelear otra vez, mejor me volveré a mi ciudad

Ranma: espera, esta bien, pero quiero la revancha después de esto

Harpi—chan: okok. Ahora vamos

Esto si era extraño, ranma tenia que fingir platicar mientras camina con este chico en su forma de chica, ni idea de por que pidio eso, el solo quería su revancha después de la herida que le hizo, hasta que alguien los encontró, cuando ranma vio a harpi, se podia ver el miedo en sus ojos, los mismos que e pone cuando akane lo encuentra en situaciones comprometedoras

Hanako: oye niño, y esa chica?

Ranma: am pues...es un amiga, hehe

HAnako: me parece familiar...-mirándola muy cerca-

Harpi-chan: am...soy...-sudando de miedo- an..anko. una amiga de su escuela, jeje

Hanako: es raro, no recuerdo haberte visto en la escuela

Harpi-chan: yo,yo...

Ranma: (esto se pondra feo...)

Justo cuando parecía que algo iba a estallar, llegaron shampoo y ukyo, cuando ranma y hanako voltearon, harpi ya habia desaparecido y solo estaba la cajita

Shampoo: la encontraste ranma?

Ranma: no, pero encontré el incienso

Ukyo: vaya, debió caérsele

RAnma: si, supongo, hehe

Hanako: algo ocultas..

Ranma: no, no es nada..Por cierto-mirando a hanako- y por que tienes a esa chica en tu brazo

Shampo y ukyo vieron como hanako traía a rastras a alice, de alguna forma la encontró y simplemente la trajo consigo, mientras alicia seguía llorando

Alice: (por que me dejo aquí harpi-sama-aun llorando-)

Hanako: es una amiga, y necesito preguntarles algunas cosas-mirando a alice de manera mala-

Alice:(ayúdeme harpi-sama)

Ranma: bueno, ire por ryoga, ya casi anochece

Shampoo: yo te acompañare ranma

Ranma: en verdad, necesito que me hagas un favor shampoo

Shampoo: ¿?

* * *

Ya siendo de noche, se veía a un chico con una aura muy depresiva, con un gran mochila en la espalda

Ryoga: (kyushu tal vez? Ire a algún sitio donde hace calor. Algún clima calido que pueda derretir este frio invierno que me acompaña)

En eso, un estatua de un oso le callo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconciente

Ranma: ahora-prendiendo el incienso y poniéndolo cerca a ryoga- dire l apalbra...hmmm. haber cual es la palabra que ella siempre usa...Por supuesto!-Hablándole al oído- cedo!

En eso apareció un vendedor que decía que el plato principal era cerdo, lo cual ryoga hizo que corriera a abrazarlo y decirle TE AMO!, lo cual el vendedor contesto: pero yo no puedo amarte!, luego, le vendedor callo al suelo herido, ya que los abrazos de ryoga son bastante mortales

Ranma: Debes Salir con Akari Unryu!

Ryoga: que diablos estas haciendo, alguien puede salir lastimado. Como puedes seguir insistiéndome que salga con ella?

Ranma: de todos modo, iba decirte esto...ella realmente ama a los cerdos, sin enbargo, ella...

Ryoga-abrazando a ranma- TE AMO!

Ranma: opps, lo dije pro accidente-pateando a ryoga en la cabeza y estampándolo al suelo- en todo caso...

Ryoga: que estaba diciendo?

Ranma: lo dire de otra manera...Akari Unryu esta enamorada de ti, debes verla por lo menos una vez y preguntarle lo que siente-dándole un papel a ryoga- aquí esta el lugar y hora de tu cita

Ryoga: ...

Ranma por eso es que...

Ryoga empezó a brillar bastante con campas a su alrededor diciendo esperanza, ranma solo hizo una señal y shampoo le pego con su bonboring en la cabeza, volviéndolo a dejar inconciente, luego ato a ryoga

Shampoo: ranma estar seguro de esto?

Ranma: si, si dejo que ryoga busque el lugar, seguro no lo veremos en muchos semanas, mejor tenlo tu, y llévalo a la hora exacta

Shampoo: ok ranma, lo hare, no te preocupes

Ranma: gracias, y ...

Shampoo: ¿?

Ranma: pues, gracias por ayudarme hoy shampoo-con algo de pena-

Shampoo: no te preocupes ranma, para eso son los amigos n.n

Diciendo esto, shampoo se fue llevándose a ryoga, ranma la vio yéndose, con una sonrisa en el rostro, amistad, por lo menos, tenia una amiga que ya no lo acosaría tanto y si lo escuchaba, era bueno, al menos, eso pensaba el

* * *

Ya en caso de los tendo

Akari: Realmente ryoga saldrá conmigo!

Ranma: si, mañana en la tarde

Akari: mañana...Katsunishiky, postura de atake!

Katsunishiky-sudando yen postura de atake(como un sumo)

Akari: por favor Katsunishiky, si tu me quieres en verdad esta vez deberás...

En eso, Katsunishiky (escribir el nombre e este cerdo empieza a cansarme..) ataco a akari con muchos golpes, mandándola al suelo, ranma miro con los ojos bien abiertos, mientars akane decía que esperara

Akari-en el suelo, y llorando- ahora se por queryoga odia a los cerdos, yo tanbien aprendere a odiarlos de la misma manera que el los hace!Me mostrare ante el como una chica que ni siquiera conoce la palabra cerdo!(El espiritu de akari esta que arde!)

Ranma: que!

Akane: ese es el poder del verdadero amor!

Hanako-viendo a lo lejos-ah, el amor, es tan bonito a veces, pero bueno-volteando- muy bien alice, si tu estas aquí, significa que el baka debió invocarte, donde esta?

Alice-atada-: no lo se Hanako-sama, por favor suélteme-llorando-

Hanako: bueno, pero antes –el cuerpo de hanako empieza a emitir una aura maligna- los rumores que me an contado entre tu y harpi, no son ciertos verdad?

Alice: que rumores o-o?

Hanako: que tu y el, en plena misión, durmieron juntos y...

Alice: nosotros 2 no hicimos nada! Solo tenia algo de miedo aquella noche, así que me acerque donde estaba harpi-sama y...) alice paro de hablar al ver que el aura de hanako crecía aun mas)

Hanako: entonces es cierto...VERDAD!

ALice: AYUDEME HARPI-SAMA!

Mientras, a lo lejos en los árboles

Harpi:(perdona alice, pero algo a lo que le tengo realmente miedo, es a hanako cuando esta en ese estado...descuida, te sacare de ahi en cuanto se duerman...ser una misión suicida, pero no te dejare en la boca del lobo)

Y_** asi, llego la noche, todos descanso tranquilos, execto alice que estaba en una cama, pero aun atada, mientras ryoga estaba entre algunas cajas, también atado y inconciente, ya que shampoo tuvo que pegarle otra vez cuando quiso irse, y mousse seguía tirado en el parque por los golpes de azusa, otra noche mas en Nerima, salvo por que...**_

_Siervo 1: aqui es señor!_

_Lider: el ladron se encuentra aqui?_

_Siervo 2: según nuestras pistas, aquí fue el ultimo lugar donde se le vio_

_Lider: el travestí también se encuentra aquí verdad_

_Siervo: si señor_

_Lider: bueno, eso no importa ahora, primero encontremos al ladron, no podemos permitir qu e esto quede asi_

_Siervo 1 y 2: si señor_

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Rampoo1992:** he, gracias por tus comentarios, sharingan? Es algo parecido, ya sabras en elsiguiente omake, tu tanbien actualiza pronto*-*

**Leo-Alucar:** ami tampoco me gusta lastimarlas, pero algunas cosas se aprenden alas malasXD

**stephano05:** gracias pro seguir mi fic, intentare apresurarme, pero la uni me jala mucho tiempo, también puedes leer los fic de rampoo, que estan bastante buenos*-*

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaa, perdón pro el retraso, pero la uni se pone pesada a veces x.x**

**Bueno, si algo notaron (al menos lo que leyeron el manga) es que al principio, se parece mucho a lo quesalio al manga, pero luego hubo ciertas cosas adicionales y canbios, por que? Po que yo controlo este fic, muajajjajajaja, y porque akari es un personaje queme gusta bastante, ahora sobre los 3 personajes misterioso que aparecen al final, solo dire que uno tiene que ver con dragones, quien sera el ladron y que robo? Pues lo sabrán en el siguiente fic!**

**Antes, habra un omake de la 2 parte entre Thanatos y la Rosa, aunque esta 2parte se debería llamar "Ninjutsu vs Magia", lo podré pronto, y perdonen el atrasos**


	13. Omake 5: La Rosa vs la Muerte 2da Parte

_**Aqui el Siguiente omake, que lo disfruten!**_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_Harpi: esto! (la carta se fusiona con el), es para poder no matar a nadie mas que tu..._

_Lilith:mhp –guardando su latigo- supongo qué debo pelear enserio_

_Harpi: no vivirás si no lo haces..._

_Lilith: (este chico, Yue sempai, sera cierto lo que me dijo?)_

_Harpi: (corriendo hacia ella) pelea, y entrégame tu alma!_

_Lilith: PRIMERO TU Me DARAS LA TUYA!_

**Ahora lo que sigue**

Harpi se abalanzo sobre Lilith, grave error, ella simplemente le dio una patada en la cara que lo alejo, y apenas piso tierra, Lilith le dio una patada en al cabeza en picada, para finalmente...

Lilith: Jutsu Infierno de las Rosas!

Las rosas empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de harpi y luego empezaron a aplastarlo (como la tecnica ataud de arena de gaara) pero harpi pudo librarse de esa técnica, pero recibió otra patada en el rostro por parte de lilith que lo mando a cierta distancia

Lilith: esto es aburrido...

Harpi: ...ahhhhhh, valla, esta vez si que tarde en reaccionar!

Lilith: eh¿?

**Humano Idiota, no vuelvas a cometer otra vez el mismo error**

Harpi (he, perdón, mala idea liberar 1 sello estando enojadoXD) perdón Lilith, bueno, ahora si, te demostrare lo que la Magia puede causar

Lilith: Magia? Bah, nunca podras ganarle a mi ninjutsu y lo veras, Jutsu Dragón de Rosas!

Una especia de dragón hecho de rosas fue directo a Harpi intentando comérselo, lo cual el chico esquivaba, pero a medida que lo hacia, salía otro dragon, y otro..

Harpi: que esas cosas nunca se cansan!

Lilith: puedes correr lo que quieras, en este mundo, yo controlo todo

Harpi: en ese caso-Apuntando a los dragones con una mano- Extinxion!

Una bola de Hielo gigante salio de la mano de Harpi, que al contacto con los dragones, se convirtieron en pedazos de hielo y se hicieron pedazos, la técnica fue dirigida a lilith, lo cual ella esquivo saltando hacia atrás, pero harpi apareció a su costado

Lilith: Como es que...

Harpi: ahora si, Torrential Strike!(golpe torrencial)

La Golpe de Mario le dio de lleno al pecho de Lilith y detrás de su espalda, salio un torrente de viento (como si el golpe la hubiera atravesado)

Harpi: he, creo que esto acabo

Lilith: ...estas seguro?

Harpi: pero que?

Lilith solo subió la mirada y sonriendo, volvió a patear a harpi en el rostro (que flexibilidad en las piernas), luego de un golpe en el estomago lo aparto, ya lejos, le lanzo unos kunais que harpi esquivo, pero tenias unos hilos...

Lilith: Jutsu Fuego de Dragon!

Lilith lanza de su boca, una rafaga de fuego, lo cual paso a través de los hilos rodeando a harpi y empezándolo a quemar

Lilith: dime, ya te cansaste?

Harpi no respondía, seguía atrapado en las llamas, pero en eso, un símbolo mágico apareció abajo de lilith, se escucho a harpi gritar-METEOR STORM!- y un monton de meteoros bastantes grandes empezaron a caer por todo el campo, cayéndole de lleno, pero, cuando el ataque ceso, lilith seguía como si anda hubiera pasado

Harpi: como es posible que aguantaras eso!

Lilith: si que eres curioso, tendrás que averiguarlo tu mismo, Jutsu Ilusion de las rosas!

En eso (esto si esta raro), de las rosas, empezaron a tomar forma humana y luego al forma de muchas chicas jovenes(con cosplay de gatos y todo eso!*-*=, que rodearon totalmente a harpi

Harpi: esto es...es el Paraiso!

Lilith: ...-con una gotita en al cabeza-

Harpi: disculpa hermosa, no te gustaría salir conmigo n.n?

Clon: am,este, yo...

**Humano Idiota, date cuenta!**

Harpi: ¿?

Lilith: (no se a dado cuenta, mientras mas este rodeado de esa aura femenina, mas energía vital pierde, un hombre seria incapaz de resistir esto, por eso detesto a lso hombres)

Harpi: perdonen chicas, pero debo..-algunas empezaron a acercársele y abrazarlo-...como me puedo negar a esto!

Lilith: (que niño mas raro) disfrútalo, será lo ultimo

Harpi: lo siento señoritas pero, esperen, mi magia no funciona!

Lilith: hoohohohoho, desde que ellas te rodearon, toda técnica magica a sido anulada, y no intente eliminarlas, los golpes físicos no funcionan contra ellas, muere de la forma que mas te gusta!

Harpi: ahh, que voy hacer!-no quiero lastimar a estas chicas x.x-

**Usalo de una vez...**

Harpi: (okok) Lilith, quiero que mires esto, es uno de los regalos de mi "Inquilino"

Lilith: ¿?

Harpi cerro los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir, sus pupilas se tornaron color púrpura ( y con la línea en horizontal, como la de un gato), luego, sacando una daga en 1 segundo paso a través de todas las clones, y una por una, empezó a hacerse pedazos

Lilith: esa técnica...

Harpi: asi es, tengo la percepcion de la muerte...

Lilith: (escuche que un sujeto tenia esa técnica, puede ver las líneas y los puntos que dan la muerte a todo ser vivo, desde su nacimiento, toda cosa, objeto esta destinada a morir, no importa si algo es inmortal o intangible, el podría darle la muerte a cualquier cosa..., pero como es que el tiene ese poder?) es increíble que tengas algo así, no esperaba menos del Thanatos, o de "harpi el Mimico" no?

Harpi: he, veo que sabes algo de mi

Lilith: pero sabes bien que eso no servirá contra mi, nosotros los Sin Tiempo, no tenemos destino, al vida y la muerte no existe en nosotros, tu deberías saberlo bien

Harpi solo suspiro, ella decía al verdad, el podía ver todo el lugar unas líneas, que de pasar su daga por ahi, haría pedazos el lugar, líneas por todos lados, execto en lilith y en el, ellos 2 no tenían líneas de la muerte, que rayos éramos, se preguntaba

Lilith: dime, ahora que harás?

Harpi: he, sabes, cuando me mandaron a entrenar a ese aldea, encontré algunas cosas muy curiosas, tal vez no soy muy bueno en ninjutsu como tu, pero...

Lilith: pero que?

HArpi: tome esto!

Lilith sintió un escalofrió corre su cuerpo, y asid e golpe, su cuerpo y las rosas a su alrededor empezaron a rodearse de un fuego negro, que parecia no apagarse

Lilith: es imposible, como es que tienes el Amaterasu, sin poseer el Sharingan!

Harpi: he, tengo mis secretos

Lilith-aun con las llamas en su cuerpo- pero como!

Harpi: bueno, ya que tu vas a morir, te diré, cuando estuve en esa aldea, me encontré con un tal sasuke, ese tipo casi me asesina con este mismo fuego, pero gracias a mis ojos pude aprender esa tecnica (no se imaginan lo que me tomo), y no solo eso, si no también absorber el sharingan y fundirlo en mis ojos, y a diferencia del uchiha, mi vista no se deteriora, no importa cuantas veces lo use

Lilith: eso significa que...

Harpi: si, es mi habilidad secreta, no importa que técnica sea, yo no sufro efectos secundarios (por ejemplo, técnicas que al usarse, lastiman tu propio cuerpo o te cuestan la vida), ya estarás feliz, ahora muere quieres?

El fuego empezó a consumir el cuerpo de lilith, parecía la victoria para harpi, pero.

Lilith-voz- hoho, gracias por decírmelo chico

Harpi: pero como!

Lilith-recuerda, yo no estoy aquí en verdad, tu estas dentro de mi capullo de rosas, mi genjutsu mas hermoso

HArpi: ...ahhhh, es cierto, se me había olvidadoXD

**...**

Lilith: me gustaría pelear enserio contigo, pero tu tampoco estas peleando enserio verdad?

Harpi: he, asi que te diste cuenta

Lilith: -apareciendo otra lilith cerca a Harpi- que tal si esta vez peleamos enserio?

Harpi: me parece bien

Lilith: entonces...

Lilith y Harpi empezaron a emitir una aura bastante aterradora, y sus cuerpos empezaron a canbiar, a Lilith le salieron unos cuernos (vease succubus ragnarok) y a Harpi una Aura oscura lo rodeaba totalmente, haciendo que las rosas a su alrededor murieran

Lilith: Sello nivel 3 abierto...

Harpi: Sello nivel 1 abierto..

* * *

**Mientras, afuera de la Deposito**

Rojo: esos idiotas..

Azul: bueno, es interesante ver el poder de nuestros compañeros no lo crees?

Rojo: son irresponsables. Si no fuera por l a barrera que podemos

Azul: mas de la mitad de la ciudad hubieran muerto ya por al presión de sus auras

Azul y rojo estaban afuera del depósito, ambos poniendo una barrera invisible que rodeaba todo el lugar, evitando que toda energía saliera de ahí

Rojo: así que el chico puede usar cualquier técnica sin problemas?

Azul: así parece, tenía la sospecha que tenia un poder mas grande del que imaginábamos, por eso lo mande a konoha

Rojo: y no sera peligro que tenga tanto poder?

Azul: acaso tienes miedo?

Rojo: hahahah, buena broma humano, pero un humano jamás podrá vencer a un orco

Azul: ese chico, será la pieza clave para nuestro plan

Rojo: entonces, le damos el arma?

Azul: todavía, si le damos la agonía de la escarcha, seguro la destruiría, aun esta muy ligado a su pasado

Rojo: ustedes los humanos les gusta observar demasiado, me molesta

Azul: tranquilo, solo debemos es tener paciencia

* * *

Y de vuelta al campo de rosas

Harpi: bueno, estoy preparado

Lilith: igual

Harpi: yo, Harpi, 6to miembro de la orden, te desafió!

Lilith: y yo, Lilith, 4to miembro de la orden, acepto el reto!

_**Continuara...**_

B**_ueno, aquí el segundo omake, esto debe confundir aun mas, en especial por que harpi tenga el amaterasu!, bueno, eso se explicara en el fic, enredos en el tiempo, que estoy empezando a escribir sus demás capítulos, y descuiden, no abandonare este fic tampoco, no puedo dejar una historia de esta magnitud a la mitadXD_**

**_Bueno, esperen el siguiente capitulo, mientras, yo sigo jugando Disgaea 2, mucha suerte ñam n-n_**


	14. Capitulo 9: Dias de descanso 3ra parte

**Por fin amanecía en Nerima, otra mañana tranquila, si asi se puede decir, aunque por esta vez, nos pasaremos a esos de 10 am cerca a la zona comercial donde una chica vestida con un hermoso yukata y una que otra bandita en las mejillas nariz, espera la llegada del chico cerco**

Akari: Ryoga, llega pronto, estoy ansiosa pro verte de nuevo! (e Tenido un entrenamiento especial toda la noche para lograr odiar a lso cerdos)/Su cerdo le pego toda la noche, me da weba volver a escribir el nombre del cerdoXD/ Ahora mi pasión es odiar a los cerdos! Realmente e logrado odiar a los cerdos!

Mientras akari esperaba a su cita en una silla, ranma y akane la observaban de cierta distancia

Akane: hizo todo eso por ryoga?

Ranma: supongo que debe amarlo (ryoga aun debe estar con los efectos del incienso, asi que solo nesecita que diga la palabra..) sera fácil si ella dice cerdo...

En eso, ryoga aparece de la nada, abrazando a ranma por atrás diciéndole: TE AMO!, dejando asustado a ranma y muy sorprendida a akane y el cerdo de akari que esta con ellos

Nota.- los abrazos de ryoga suelen romperte uno que otro hueso

Ryoga: que estoy haciendo aqui? (soltando a ryoga, el pobre chico cae como un estropajo)

Akane: un gusto volverte a ver ryoga

Ryoga: a-akane que haces aqui?, no estamos en Aomori?

Akane: no, esto es tokyo ryoga, pero es bueno que llegaras a tiempo a tu cita, supuse que te habrías perdido

Ryoga: supongo que es malo tener a la chica esperando..(lo dice con la mirada baja y sonrojado)bueno, entonces vayamos a ver una pelicula! (tomando a akane del brazo y empezando a irse)

Ranma: Hey! Entupido, tu cita no es akane!

Ryoga: esto será una cita inolvidable

RAnma: al menos te apareciste a tiempo...(y donde estará shampoo por cierto?)

Ryoga: (akari, yo solo no puedo estar contigo, mi corazón pertenece a akane...)

Akari: Ryoga!Viniste!

Ryoga: (apartando a ranma de un manotazo) Claro!-dandole unas cajas a akari- te traje algunos recuerdos de mi Viaje (saber de donde los saco, si solo se fue un dia)

Akari: para mi? Soy tan feliz ryoga n.n

Ryoga: ( woa, esta chica es muy hermosa, tal vez si ella me acepta, aunque esta forma de cerdo, podria...)

Akane: shampoo, que haces aqui¿?

Shampoo: shampoo traer a ryoga, pero de repente, chico venir corriendo aquí, llego a tiempo?

Ranma: (levantándose del suelo), si, muchas gracias shampoo por traerlo

Akane: (y esos desde cuando se llevan tan bien¿?) por cierto, y hanako donde esta?

* * *

Mientras, al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos de ahi

Hapossai: bueno, creo que esto sera todo por hoy, ya tengo muchos de mis tesoros (ropa intima..) ahora solo falta encontrar a ranma y darle una leccion, y con esto sera suficiente –sacando un pergamino- hehe no sabe lo que le espera

* * *

Y volviendo donde ryoga y los demás..

Ryoga: (tal ves si le digo) akari

Akari: si ryoga?

Ryoga: yo quería decirte que...

Persona1: tengo mucha hambre, quisieran comer cerdo?

Persona2: si, yo tanbien tengo mucha hanbre, tanbien pediré cerdo!

Persona3: yo soy vegetariano, asi que no puedo comer cerdo

Persona4: yo llevo toda la semana comiendo cerdo...

EN eso, ryoga empezó a abrazarlos diciéndoles TE AMO, y rompiéndoles uno que otro hueso a los pobres, mientras akari miraba todo esto...

Akari: (no puedo ser, acaso...Ryoga es un pervertido?)

Akane: acaso ese era tu gran plan?

Ranma: heh, ahora solo tenemos que dejar a solas a ese par

RAnma empieza a escaparse rápidamente, pero ryoga empieza a seguirlo con una cara de pocos amigos..

Ryoga: que me as hecho?

Ranma: mejor pensemos que hacer después de lo que hiciste

Akari: esta bien ryoga (tomando sus manos) yo te amo como eres!

Ryoga: akari, tu realmente...

Ranma: wow

Akane: casi lo atrapa, solo un poco mas!

Shampoo: se ven muy bien los 2 juntos

En eso, akari junta sus manos y cierra los ojos, lo cual ahce que Ryoga sufra un ecalofrio tremendo, ya que esa posición, es la que espera uno para recibir un beso

* * *

Por otra parte

Harpi: vaya, si que esto es cansado ñam

Alicia: gracias pro salvarme harpi-sama!(con un rio de lagrimas en los ojos)

HArpi: descuida alice-chan, no podía dejarte ahi

Alicia: pero algo me llama la atención, cuando me rescato, no pude sentir su presencia en ningún momento, como lo hizo?

HArpi: he, digamos que la muerte siempre es ignorada

Alice: la muerte¿?

HArpi: olvídalo, que tal si paseamos un poco por ahi

Alice: si harpi-sama n.n

Harpi: (veo que nos andan siguiendo, por lo que veo, son 3 personas, he, no crei que me localizarían tan rápido)

* * *

Volviendo donde ryoga...

Ryoga hibiki, a sus 16 años, esta en unos de sus momentos mas cruciales de la vida, una hermosa chica espera un beso de el, y el se arma de valor para hacerlo, lo cual nos seria tan dificil, si su amigo ranma no estuviera sentado entro ellos 2 agachado viéndolo todo como si fuera una película, lo cual hizo que ryoga de una patada lo mandara a volar

Shampoo: vamos ranma, es mejor dejar a los 2 tortolos solos n.n

Ranma: -de cabeza- supongo que tienes razon

Ryoga: ( en todos mis viajes, nunca creí que encontraría la luz al final del tunel, este es el dia mas feliz de mi vida!)

Nota: claro, pero no hoy, yo controlo el fic, mujajajajaj

Ranma: ryoga, cuidado!

Ryoga habrío los ojos a tiempo y aparto a akari, ya que un viejo verde se le había tirado, pero fallo y callo al suelo

Ryoga: que le pasa!

Akari: que es eso ryoga, un sapo?

Akane: no, aunque se parecen bastante¬¬

Ranma: que hace pro aquí viejo pervertido!

Hapossai: pues solo venia a saludar a esta chica tan hermosa, haber si me regalaba un besito, pero ustedes son tan malos, siempre interrumpiendo y pegándole a un pobre anciano (poniendo voz de victima)

Ranma: yo no veo ningún pobre anciano, solo in viejo pervertido

Hapossai: ahora veras ranma, tus palabras serán tu perdicion!

Hapossai salta contra ranma, el chico intenta pegarle, pero vuelve a sentir paralizado, lo cual hapossai aprovecha para ponerle un pergamino en el pecho

Ranma: y esto que es?...CERDO!

Ryoga de golpe, vuelve a abrazar a ranma, diciéndole que lo ama, poniendo a las chicas con una aura de color azul y al pobre ranma bien aplastado

Shampoo: viejo pervertido, que le hizo a ranma!

Hapossai: hehe, este pergamino fue la pesadilla de muchos gobernantes y dictadores, mientras los lleve puesto ranma solo dirá palabras que provoquen que le hagan daño, es sus castigo por desafiar a su maestro!

Akane: te encuentras bien ranma?

Ranma: si, descuida marimacha de pechos plano

Akane: COMO RAYOS ME DIJISTE!(sacando el famoso mazo, corran todos o-o)

RAnma: espera pechos planos, no fue mi intención!

Akane: ahora si te mueres ranma...

Shampoo: (parándose frente a ranma) shampoo no dejar que chica agresiva le haga algo aranma

Akane: pero si el comenzó!

Ranma: oiga anciano libidinoso, como rayos me quito esto!

Hapossai: nunca te lo podrás quitar ranma, tus palabras te condenaran toda la vida, ahora, que tal un besito de la bella señorita...

Apenas hapossai volteo donde estaba akari, ryoga de una patada lo mando a explorar el cielo

Ranma: oye chico cerdo, mejor vete con akari, esto solo traerá problemas

Ryoga: a quien le dices cerdo¬¬

RAnma: vamos chicos, no puedo evitarlo, es culpa de este pergamino que no se sale!

Akane: si claro¬¬

Shampoo: abuela dejar libros sobre artefactos mágicos, tal vez ahi tener solucion para tu problema ranma

Ranma: de veras?, entonces vamos amazona debilucha

Todos se quedaron en silencio al oir esto, si algo que nunca debió decir ranma, fueron estas palabras

Ranma: espera shampoo, yo no quise, fue el pergamino!

Shampoo: lo se, pero (sacando un bonboring), aun así, no te perdonare pro haberlo dicho ¡!

Ranma empezó a correr pro su vida, shampoo estaba muy enojada, ni akane se atrevió a meterse pro el miedo que daba la chica, ella se quedo con ryoga y akari, y dejar que ranma se las arreglara, con suerte, shampoo no lo matara

* * *

Mientras ranma corria por su vida, ya qeu nunca habia visto a shampoo tan enojada y saber dios de lo que era capaz de hacerle en ese estado, otros chicos tenian tanbien problemas

Harpi: alice-chan

Alice: si harpi-sama?

HArpi: hazme un favor, quiero que regresas a casa y le digas a Mana-senpai que tal vez demore un poco aquí (rayos, esto me gano por andar experimentando con objetos y técnicas, ya me andan siguiendo...)

Alice: hai, com oordene harpi-sama

Alice desaparece rápidamente con un puff

HArpi: bueno, ustedes 3 ya muéstrense no?

Siervo1: asi que se dio cuenta verdad

HArpi: no es dificil notar que 3 encapuchados te andan siguiendo sabes

Siervo2: entonces no habrá problemas en que nos devuelva el tesoro que tomo de nuestra villa verdad?

Harpi: pus...

Lider: existe algún problema?

Harpi: pues, y exactamente que tome, es que no recuerdoXD (me perdí bastante antes de llegar aqui, y encontré una que otra cosa util-claro, algunas cosas tuve que pedir "prestado")

Siervo1: ...

Siervo2: ...

Lider: ...

Harpi: eh¿?

Lider: matenlo...

Siervo 1 y 2: si señor..

Los 2 sujetos, en un parpadeo, se pusieron atrás de Harpi, , pero harpi con su brazo derecho, lo puso debajo de su baazo izquierdo, apuntando atrás de su espalda, y asi de la nada, el siervo 1 callo al suelo, como si hubiera caído desde mucha altura

Siervo2: que rayos hiciste!

Harpi: son demasiado lentos

LIder: interesante, nos mencionaron que el ladron tenia habilidades extrañas, pero esto va mas haya de eso

HArpi: pensé que la Dinastia Musk enviaria n a sus 3 mejores guerreros después de que tome "prestado" sus tesoros, pero enviar a 3 debiluchos, que decepción u.u

Siervo2: ahora veras!

HArpi: es inútil (harpi alzo una mano, apuntando al enemigo y se repitió lo mismo, se fue directo al suelo)

HArpi: bueno, tu quedas, lo haras interesante o que?

LIder: ...(este sujeto, no es normal...)

* * *

Mientras, ya ranma y shampoo se habían tomado un descanso, parece que al colera se le paso a la amazona, y justo a tiempo, ya que estaba a punto de atrapar a ranma

Shampoo:-suspiro- ranma ser muy rapido

Ranma... (igual tu shampoo)

Shampoo: disculpa pro querer atacar a ranma, pero eso fue un insulto muy feo

RAnma: ...

Shampoo: que querer decir ranma?

Ranma: -sacando los carteles de panda que usa su papa- perdon, de verdad no quería decir eso.-otro cartel- es este pergamino

Shampoo: lo se, mejor vamos a mi casa, buscaremos como quitártelo

Ranma:-cartel- te sigo shampoo

Mientras estos 2 iban rumbo al nekohaten, el chico de coletas pensaba en 2 cosas, como rayos quitarse este pergamino de encima (no se quería ni imaginar lo que le podría decir a la familia, a sus amigos, o a kasumi, si le dijera algo malo, el señor tendo lo mata) y que le sorprendió bastante la velocidad y precisión de shampoo para perseguirlo, estaba algo exhausto con la persecución, y si recordaba las palabras de aquel sujeto "enojarte te hace mas predecible" como seria pelear con shampoo si estuviera tranquila, no se lo quería ni imaginar, pero la idea le entusiasmaba

Pero nos detuvimos la notar a cierto chico conocido que ya me había causado suficientes problemas, lo raro era que había otros 3 sujetos encapuchados tirados en el suelo, o mas bien, enterrados en el suelo, parecía que hubieran caído desde el cielo

Shampoo: harpi, que hacer tu aquí?

Harpi: yo?, solamente pasando el rato

Ranma: Oye tu maldito travestí, arregla lo que me hiciste!

Harpi solo le puso el pie en la cara y lo mando al suelo

Harpi: ten mas modales primero no ¬¬

Ranma: es culpa de este maldito pergamino, no se sale!

Harpi: mmmmm, creo tener al solución para esto

Shampoo: enserio?

Harpi: sip (sonrisa maligna) solo debo hacer esto n.n

HArpi puso un dedo en la frente de ranma y este salio disparado hacia atrás, habrá recorrido algunos metros y luego se detuvo y callo al rio

Shampoo: que hacerle a ranma!

Harpi: he, pues conozco ese pergamino, y se quita con agua fria, calculando, debe haber aterrizado en un rio, mejor valla por su novio no cree?

Shampoo: am, ranma y yo somos amigos (por ahora...), bueno, gracias, pero pudiste habernos dicho en vez de hacerle eso! Por cierto, como lo hiciste ¿?

Harpi: he, secreto

Harpi se retiro después de esas palabras, claro, no sin antes recibir una mirada de reto departe de shampoo, de seguro esta enojada por lo que le hice para que aprendiera al leccion, he, mas les vale que estén preparados, ahora, por el anciano...

Mientras vamos con ranma

Ranma(mujer): ese maldito, ya vera en cuanto lo agarre, lo voy a...

Shampoo: -llegando- ranma, te encuentras bien?

RAnma: si, descuida...eh. no te dije nada malo, el pergamino desapareció!

Shampoo: harpi decir que se quita con agua fria, por eso mandarte hasta aqui

RAnma: y no pudo solo decírmelo en vez de hacer eso¬¬?

Shampoo: ese chico ser raro, pero al menos ayudar

Ranma: si bueno, por ahora vayamos donde esta ryoga, haber como le fue

* * *

No lejos de ahi

Hapossai: esos niños malagradecidos, no respetan a un anciano indefenso, y yo que solo queria un besito de la bella akari, pero esto me las pagaras ranma!

HArpi-llegando- lo siento, su venganza deberá esperar

HapossaI: y quien se supone que eres tu muchacho?

Harpi: solo alguien con una mision, y necesitare su ayuda

Hapossai: y yo por que debería ayudarte?

HArpi: Arnaxaran...

Hapossai se puso pálido al escuchar este nombre, como alguien tan joven sabia de la existencia de aquella mujer, siguió hablando con el chico sin saber, que estaba cayendo en el plan del muchacho

Harpi: (van 2, solo falta 1 mas para que el juego comience...)

* * *

Por otra parte, Ryoga y akari habían pasado una tarde tranquila, gracias a que ranma y hapossai se fueron, y akane que vigilaba desde lejos que nada los interrumpiera, había sido una bonita cita, y luego, lo que ryoga mas esperaba se volvió a repetir, frente a un bello paisaje del lago al atardecer, akari volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando un beso de su amado, ryoga casi se vuelve a shokear de los nervios, pero no perdería la oportunidad esta vez, justo, ranma y shampoo llegaron donde akane (aunque akane se distrajo con lo que le decía ranma), para ver este acontecimiento, y justo cuando sus labios estaban por tocarse, empezó a llover...

Akari abrió los ojos, y lo único que vio, fue un pequeño cerdito negro cerca a ella

Akari: NO, no te me acerques a mi, cerdo! Ahora odio a los cerdos, asi que alejate de mi!( lo decia mientras le pegaba al pobre cerdito)

Ranma: oh no, creo que es demasiado tarde

Akane: P-chan!

Akari: Oh, esto es inutil! Yo no puedo...Nunca podré tratar mal a los cerdos!(lo decía mientras abrazaba al cerdito que se encontraba inconciente de tanto golpe)

Akari: ryoga...quizás me odia...se fue a casa sin decirme nada...

Akane: espera, el n ose habría huido sin decir algo

Ranma-agarrando al cerdo- si, eso es probable

Shampoo: acaso ryoga escapar?

Akane: hey ranma! Espera,a donde van?

RAnma- encima del cerdo de akari con ella y p-chan- ya vuelvo!

El grupo se dirigio a la casa de los tendo, al baño donde estaba la bañera con agua caliente

Ranma-mujer-: Ryoga, tu solo confía en mi, estarás bien

Akari: ryoga?

P-chan : wiwiwiiwiiiiiiiii(intentando pegarle a ranma)

Ranma: ahora tomaras un baño de agua caliente!

Ranma lanzo al cerdito al agua caliente, akari se quedo viendo y de la nada, salio ryoga, de la cintura para arriba, agarrando a ranma del cuello de la camisa diciendo que rayos le pasaba, akari al ver esto, callo al suelo, con los brazos y pies, con la cabeza agachada

Ranma: y pensar que ella estaba tan contenta

Ryoga: No puedo creer que hagas hecho esto!-pegándole en la cabeza-...-mirando a akari que seguía con la cabeza agachada- después de todo, no hubieses querido un hombre como yo...-ryoga se cambia y se empieza a ir

Ranma: ryoga, perdón por haber pensado...

Ryoga: hmph..no estoy triste, tan solo que tantos viajes largos a solas...

Ranma: ryoga...tu en verdad estas triste?

Ryoga estaba que lloraba y aguantaba el llanto

En eso, una gran luz ilumino el baño, y allí estaba akari, como bendiciendo a los dioses y bailando de alegría

Akari: -agarrando los manos de ryoga- Tu eres mi hombre ideal!

Ryoga: realmente? Puede ser? (Ningun obstáculo impedirá nuestro amor! Nunca mas se encontrara un amor, as perfecto!)

Akane-llegando-ryoga, estas feliz?

Ranma: hehe, ellos me deben las gracias!

Shampoo-llegando- ellos verse felices

Ranma: ustedes saben lo que dicen, cada cerdo tiene su...

Al decir esto, tanto ranma como ryoga sintieron un escalofrió en sus cuerpo, pero ya era tarde

Ryoga:- abrazando y destruyéndole algunos huesos a ranma- TE AMO!

Todo quedo en silencio al escuchar esto-

Unas horas después, se podia ver a ranma en su cama, bastante lastimado por el "abrazo" de su amigo, mientras shampoo y akane lo cuidaban

Ranma: ese ingrato de ryoga debería estar agradecido!

Akane: es por que tu siempre lo molestas

Shampoo: descuida ranma, shampoo te cuidara esta noche n.n

Ranma: espera shampoo, no es nesecario..

Akane: con que esas tenemos verdad!

RAnma: espera akane!

Se escucho un fuerte golpe, nada mal para finalizar la 3ra noche de descanso de ranma, mientras aquel chico cerdo leia una carta de akari

_Querido ryoga: te quiero...por favor comprende mis sentimientos._

_Tuve que escapar a pesar de que ya tengo una persona que me quiera._

_Solamente espero tener el valor para enviarte este boleto para el sumo de cerdos._

_Yo siempre esperare por ti._

_Mi amor es solo tuyo._

_Akari Unryu_

Mientras ryoga leia esta carta, se sentía triste y feliz a la vez, pero mas que nada, perdido, entro al parque de nerima y se perdio en el jardin que tenían ahi...

Porfin el día acaba, pero para un chico, que miraba de lejos la casa de los tendo...

* * *

Harpi: por fin, casi todas las piezas estan en su lugar, solo queda dar la ultima jugada y todo seguirá como lo planee

: y para eso me llamaste verdad?

Harpi: he, si, solo te pido que no mates a nadie porfavor

: ok, pero solo por que tu lo pides ^-^

La chica desapareció en el viento después de decir esto...

HArpi: he, ojala no mate a nadie...

**Seguro que se puede confiar en ella, no era muy estable emocionalmente que digamos**

HArpi: vamos, eso fue en el pasado, ahora es mas fuerte

**Y intenta matarte cuando puede**

Harpi: he, que se va hacerle, prometí estar a su lado hasta que encuentre el amor

**Y si no lo encuentra?**

HArpi: seguro me matara... **Kotonoha Katsura**, es una gran chica, pero cuando pierde el control, es alguien a quien temer...

Mientras harpi estaba en sus pensamientos, otra chicas lo observaban de lejos

: one-san, estas seguro de esto?

: Completamente, lo atraparemos y le sacaremos la verdad a la fuerza si es nesecario

: promete que no lo mataras one-san...

: descuida, no lo haré mucho daño (maldito baka, te busco todo el día y te veo con esa tipeja sadica, pero esto no se queda asi, Hanako hyuga no se deja engañar por nadie...rayos, empiezo hablar como minorin...)

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ranpoo1992:** woaaa, porfin la puse, a las 4am, y aun ni leo la conti d etu fic x.x, maldita falta de tiempo ...

**Stephan05:** he, tranquilo, yo NUNCA abandonare mi fic, solo que a veces, se retrasan por deberes

**Leo-Alucar:** he tranquilo, se explicara, y si, amaretasu es un jutsu, el de itachi

* * *

**Ufff, perdon la ultra demora, pero estoy en exámenes parciales, y si repruebo, el mundo EXPLOTARA!(al menos, mi mundoXD)**

**Bueno, la cita de ryoga no salio tan diferente ala del manga, salvo ciertos detallitos, y ahora que pasara, sin darse cuenta, cada uno empiezan a formar parte del plan de harpi, y la nueva chica que apareció, a caso no les suena? Para los que vieron school days, seguro que siXD**

**Pondre el siguiente capitulo dentro de unos días, no debo relajarme o reprobare X.X**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización ñam!**


	15. Omake 6: Lo que nos espera

**Esto ocurre en el 4to día…hora exacta….4.35pm….**

El cielo estaba gris, apunto de llover, como si el cielo llorara por la desesperación de estos jóvenes, que ante mi se encuentran…..

Y en efecto, en un parque se encontraban 5 personas, todas chicas, una que vestía uniforme escolar de cabello corto negro, estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con la mano en el pecho, intentando no dejar de respirar, otra que llevaba un traje de cocinera se encontraba inconsciente sobre un árbol mientras que su arma, una espátula gigante yacía destrozada cerca a ella, las otras 2 aun estaban de pie, una amazona que demostraba rastros de cansancio, y otra de cabello largo peliazul, en posición de batalla, y aquellas que las detenía el paso era otra joven, de unos 16 años, cabello largo negro también, con la boca tapada, un traje totalmente negro y pegado al cuerpo, como el de un ninja, dejando ver solamente sus ojos, en un brazo llevaba una especia de senbo (como un cuchillo quirurjico), impidiéndoles el paso…

Hanako: bueno, me dirás o no por que rayos no nos quieres dejar pasar¬¬

Kotonoha: les dije, hasta que no reciba una señal, ninguna puede interferir

Shampoo: por que no nos dejan ayudar a ranma, que le van hacer?

Kotonoha: eso depende de el

Hanako: supongo que habrá que sacarte a la fuerza –sonriendo- esperaba esto, una razón para poder pelear contigo

Shampoo-sacando sus bonboring- no importa quien seas, yo ayudare a ranma!

Kotonoha: (no debo matarlas, el me lo pidió, no matarlas….)

Hanako: (esta mujer, su presencia, tienes un deseo de asesinar tremendo, no es comparable con aquella vez)

Shampoo fue la primera en ir contra la pelinegra, intentando pegarle con su arma, lo cual la pelinegra esquivaba con facilidad, luego le golpeo la muñeca, haciendo que soltara el arma, y con al tora mano, saco de sus ropas una espada sierra ( estas cosas siempre me dan miedo) y la dirigió al cuello de la amazonas, si no fuera por que al hyuga le dio en ese momento en la muñeca con su golpe de palma para que soltara su arma, la amazona no la contaba, la cual aprovecho para darle con su otro bonboring en el pecho, lo que hizo que al pelinegra saliera para atrás, pero se repuso rápidamente, y saco otra espada sierra (generalmente se usan 2 de estas para pelear al mismo tiempo) la tomo con las 2 manos y..

Kotonoha: bloody gash. (tajo sangriento)

Nota: a diferencia de otros personajes que gritan sus técnicas, kotonoha solo las susurra

Las 2 chicas se hicieron aun lado, ya que la pelinegra salió disparada hacia ellas a una gran velocidad en línea recta, esquivando el golpe, pero por donde paso kotonoha, el suelo quedo cortado en varios tajos, incluyendo el bonboring que llevaba shampoo

Shampoo: (esta mujer ser muy peligrosa..)

Hanako: (rayos, como se le ocurre pedirle ayuda a esta loca, esta si me las paga…)

Kotonoha: (no debo matarlas, pero no puedo evitar esta sensación, quiero destajarlas….)

Hazlo, nadie lo sabrá…

La visión de la pelinegra empezó a oscurecerse, como si su mente ya no estuviera, lo cual el preocupaba a hanako, sabia que ella podría contra la pelinegra, pero tenia que proteger a las demás también, aparte de las historias que había oído de ella, una maquina de matar cuando entra en ese trance…si, definitivamente estaban en problemas….

Shampoo en cambio, estaba preocupada, Ranma, Ryoga y mouse habían ido tras harpi hace ya un buen rato, ellas lo siguieron cuando esta chica se les apareció y de la anda dijo que no las dejaría pasar, akane cometió al torpeza de ir contra ella sin ser precavida, ukyo callo fácilmente también, y ella sentía algo de miedo…..miedo?, imposible, ella era una guerrera entrenada, pero esta mujer, expulsaba tal deseo de asesinar, pero lo mas preocupante, era ranma, tenia una mala sensación, y debía ayudarlo, algo le decía que esto no terminaría bien…

Kotonoha estaba luchando por no caer en ese deseo otra vez, pero esas chicas no se habían dejado vencer tan fácil, al menos la amazona y la hyuga, algo dentro suyo le decía que las acabara de una vez, pero luego, recordaba lo que le prometió a ese chico, aquel chico que la salvo de la oscuridad, aquel que le dio otra oportunidad y evito que cometiera una atrocidad, aquel que ha visto su deseo de asesinar y aun así, no deja de mostrarle una sonrisa

Kotonoha: no lo hare-sus ojos volvían a la normalidad- se lo prometí..

Continuara …..

* * *

**Leo-Alucard:** he, gracias por los review, y es cierto, de los musk solo quedan 3, pero eso no significa que no tengan sirvientes y ess cosas no?

**Rampoo1992:** hehe,gracias, hapossai tiene hacer algo extremadamente duro cuando de verdad se enoja (como la maxubustio creo, aun asi, espera mas de el mas adelante), y lo de aroma, prefiero no ahbarl cone lla, em gusta vivir*-*

Ahora, lo de MUsk, como dije arriba, solo an sido ciervos, ya pronto apareceran esos 3, y por ciertas cosas, ranma tendra que verselas otra vez con ellos (en este fic, el asunto de ranma y Herb ya paso)

hehe, creeme, mas sorpresas le esperan a ranma, incluso una que nunca penso qeu sucederia, solo queda esperar ñam (y soy de Peru, Lima-ventanilla ñam)

**Stephano05:** hehe, descuida, nucan lo abandonare, pero desde que cierto foro cerro, (que tenia muchos fics graciosos de naruhana) me e sentido mal u.u (y los fic que tengo de favoritos aqui no actualizan!)

* * *

**Kotonoha Katsura**

**Anime: School Days**

**Personalidad:** para los que han visto school days, ya sabrán como es, en este fic, no a cambiado mucho, salvo a la hora de pelear, en la que lucha por no entrar en su modo psicotico (cuando se le nublan los ojos), para los que no an visto el anime (el cual es recomendable), ella es muy tímida (mas bien, una personalidad tipo yandere)

**Relación con los personajes:** Kotonoha es parte del equipo de harpi que a la vez, harpi debe cuidarla por haberla salvado de lo que la esperaba (ya que su clan, prohíbe meterse en al historia de los demás, pero harpi se excuso diciendo que ella tenia un gran talento, y no era justo que acabara asi), vive en el clan de harpi, junto con su hermana pequeña, y fue entrenada en un Arte llamado "Asesinato Silencioso", se explicara mas de lo que paso y su actual vida en un futuro omake

* * *

**Buenas, que tal, ase tiempo que no actualizo, pero ya me motive un poco (los fics de naruhana, junto con algunas sugerencias de rampoo que están sirviendoXD)**

**Este es un pequeño adelanto del capitulo que sigue, algunos dirán, y que paso con la pelea de Lilith y Thanatos?, pues, como que al 3ra parte revela demasiadas cosas, y por eso no la pondré por el momento (soy malo, muajajjaajjajaja), en unos dais pondré el siguiente capitulo, esto cambia el rumbo de TODOS los personaje que tantos conocemos y nos hacen reir, solo me falta otro golpe de motivación**

**Hasta el próximo ñam*-***


End file.
